Unrecognised
by RUMad
Summary: Set 10 years after senior year. Kurt found a broken Rachel 7 years ago and fixed her now she's finally moving on in her new career. But her new boss doesn't recognise her. Feelings grow making it awkward for Rachel. slightly AU. Faberry, Klaine, Brittana
1. Are you breaking up with me?

**Authors note's: This is slightly AU, it's as if Quinn didn't have Beth and she remained her HBIC self throughout the whole of high school; where Rachel and Kurt were her favourite targets**

** : I also I don't know much about anything lol**

**Disclaimer: of course I own nothing **

**Posted: 9/7/11**

Are you breaking up with me?

The Brunette with the short hair fiddled with her paper coffee cup as she sat opposite her best friend and boss, in the coffee shop.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you" she said in a serious tone.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he bought his hand up to sit above his heart and faked shock

She laughed "No, I was thinking, you've helped me for seven years now, I think it's time I take some steps on my own"

"But you're the best assistant I've ever had" he whined

"Only because you trained me, to your own specifications" she took a sip from her coffee cup "I'd just like to try and be a bit more…" she reached over and took his hand "independent" she decided was the best word

"Do you remember the last time you were 'independent'?" he muttered into his coffee

"It was seven years ago Kurt" she replied dryly

"You were a drunken mess-"

"If I remember rightly so were you" she interrupted him

"No you were a more permanent drunken mess" he said, like that was an excuse for the state he'd been in that night they re-met "I stumbled up the bar and saw you slouched there, I almost didn't recognise you but something told me I knew you. Then it just hit, I thought: 'is that Rachel Berry?'-"

"And no it wasn't; Rachel Berry died remember?" she didn't mean to snap but she hated thinking about all of that in her past.

"Oh she didn't your still as dramatic as ever"

"I changed Kurt" she said quietly "I had to, after the accident"

"I know Rachel" he sighed, having heard this story from both drunk and sober Rachel before, the decided to ramble it out before she could tell the heartfelt version "it ruined your life, that car accident happened a week before you planned to leave for New York, and it effected your voice, so you can't sing anymore, you had to get the nose job you avoided two years previous because of the accident. You've told me, it was ten years ago Rachel, I know this is harsh, but I'm your best and sometimes your only friend, and you need to move on"

"That's what I'm doing Kurt, I want some independence" She said softly

"I know" he sighed defeated "Just... you know you're the best assistant a fashion designer could ask for" she rolled her eyes at him mentioning his job accomplishment, yet again. "I still don't know why you changed your last name to Bryant"

"Because Rachel Berry was going to be a Broadway star, and I'm not, I am over it, to a certain extent, now, I guess. But I couldn't be Rachel Berry anymore, she had all these hopes and dreams and they were destroyed, I couldn't live with that humiliation. I hoped no one would ever find_ me_ as I look different too" she huffed a humourless laugh "but there was no fooling you; Kurt"

"Yeah or it was fate, the first gay bar I walk into after my first split with Blaine and I find you. But you weren't my type so we became friends…again"

She laughed "how are you and Blaine?"

"Ugh, he's always away, but our on and off relationship is going fine" he moaned "He won't just be with me because he's always travelling for his music career, he told me if he could be here all the time he'd be with me again but he doesn't want a long distance relationship"

"It will work out between you Kurt, you and Blaine were meant to be"

"Thanks" he took another sip of his coffee "So, got any ideas for your 'independence' Miss Bryant"

"Well…"

"You haven't gone and got another job already behind my back! Have you?"

"No, but… I have an interview for a temporary six month position" she admitted shyly

He leant in interested "Who with?" his intrigued tone reduced the guilt Rachel felt

"It's with Davis, that big insurance company, one of the partners needs an assistant/personal secretary for 6 months"

"Boring" he droned with a smirk "so when is the interview?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" he nearly spluttered coffee over her "And you wait until today to tell me, how long have you known about this interview?"

"A week" she said weakly "I'm sorry Kurt but after all you've done for me, you fixed me when you found me and gave me a makeover and chose my new hairstyle and got me on a career path. I was a little scared to tell you"

"No, I'm proud of you, in the beginning I was only just starting out and you were like my little project, and now… you're ready, you're free to go" he smiled proudly "So have you done some research about your potential future employer"

"A little, The company was left to 3 brothers about 4 or 5 years ago, but one of them wanted to go into advertising so his wife took his portion of the company and that's who needs the temporary new assistant"

"Do you know anything about insurance?"

"Well I have kept an eye on your finances since you hired me so I know book keeping and its an assistant position so it's all stuff like 'find me this file', 'have you got the numbers on this account?', 'where's my morning coffee?' that sort of thing" she chewed her bottom lip for a second "And I was hoping I'd have a really good, _honest_, letter of recommendation from the best boss in the world" she tried to flatter him

He rolled his eyes "I guess I can sort do that for you" he slid his chair back and stood and she followed suit, they both put their jackets on and left the warm shelter of the coffee house for the cold and damp streets of New York "So what are you wearing to your interview?"

She just rolled her eyes and linked arms with him as they strolled back to Kurt's studio.

**So what do you think? **

**This chapter is short but the next ones will be longer**

*****Full summary (contains spoilers to this story lol): Rachel was in a car accident shortly before she was supposed to leave for College in New York, it messed up her life but she went to New York anyway doing any basic job she could because she still wanted to get out of Lima. 3 years later and Kurt finds her still 'broken' so he fixes her. Now its 10 years after senior year of high school and Rachel wants to get another job, she find out Quinn is her new boss, She goes back to Kurt saying she can't work for the girl who made her life hell (and who she had a crush on) in high school; but Quinn doesn't recognise Rachel anyway; so Kurt says she should use it to their advantage and ruin Quinn's life. Quinn is happily married with two kids, so Kurt's very evil plan is to have Rachel seduce Quinn (in turn possibly making Rachel a home wrecker but her morals soon go out the window). It's a revenge turn love story**


	2. Interview

**Posted: 30/7/11**

Interview

Rachel sat in a long corridor outside the office where she was having her interview. She twiddled with her thumbs, she couldn't remember the last time she was nervous… actually she wasn't sure if she'd ever been nervous before. She had started performing from a young age so her confidence grew from there, then even after the accident, and knowing her dreams wouldn't come true, she still had confidence to still go to New York, get that crappy waitress job in the day and a just as crappy bar job for the evenings.

As Rachel sat there trying to find the Rachel Berry confidence within her to support the Rachel Bryant she was today; her thoughts went back to her first day working for Kurt, she grinned to herself at her memories. Kurt was still at college nearing the end of his final year but he'd also jumped on the career train when a door of opportunity opened to him.

"Miss Bryant?" A woman, slightly taller than Rachel with long wavy light brown hair, stepped out of the office behind Rachel

"Yes?" Rachel stood to shake hands with the woman

"I'm Mellissa Wilson, I'm Mrs Davis' current secretary and I'll be interviewing you today" she introduced

"Good to meet you, you can call me Rachel"

"Okay Rachel, would you like to follow me" She led Rachel down the hall way to a meeting room, she gestured to a seat, once they were both settled the interview began.

…

_Flashback_

_7 years ago_

"_Oh dear god" Kurt turned away from two of his employees to look at the girl who had just entered his new studio "um those are great, but try that one in a triad colour scheme" he said to one of his employees holding out their sketch pad, he then dismissed them both and turned back to Rachel._

"_Hey Kurt" she smiled, oblivious to the shock he was in from seeing her_

"_Hi… Rachel… what the hell are you wearing?" he looked her up and down at her leather outfit_

"_What, I need to wear this for my motor bike" she emphasised by waving her helmet at him, was he stupid or something_

"_You can't wear that it's unprofessional" he whispered harshly as to not make a scene "You need to start taking public transport or a taxi or something"_

"_I can't afford either of those" she scoffed "plus I saved up for the bike, I ride it every wear"_

"_Fine I'll have to figure something out" he was still looking her up and down, some sort of disgust on his face "I can get you some suits that will do, cheap ones that don't need to be dry cleaned but will work in the meantime and you can get away with folding it up so you can put it in a bag and change out of the leathers when you get here" he sighed, she saw him dismiss her clothes for now and trail his eye line up, stopping on her head "Now your hair"_

"_What's wrong with it?" she yelped defensively_

"_It's all crazy witch style" he moved his hands in front of her face as if trying to tame the wild animal on her head without touching her._

"_It's like it was in high school" she told him with a dead panned expression_

_He laughed, one short, snapped laugh getting unwanted attention from his few employees around the studio. "Do you own a mirror; because no it's not, it's… wild, when was the last time you brushed it?" he must have been in bitch mode today, Rachel thought to herself_

"_Hey, just before I left home thank you very much" she was getting annoyed and defensive from his attack_

"_Fine, it' probably your helmet, you need a haircut" he told her like it was fact_

"_Anything else?" she sighed, giving up because there was no fighting with Kurt, not when he was in his zone._

"_We'll have to wait and see…" he turned sharply and walked away making her follow him. He stopped in front of a desk that sat with its back to a door, the door to Kurt's office "here is your desk, you will take calls, set up my meetings, handle my schedule and even keep on top of the budgets for me. I may also need you to take care of some personal things like getting my coffee, okay?"_

"_Yep" she took off her jacket and slung it over the back of the chair then dropped down onto the chair and bought her feet up to rest on the desk "What do you need doing right now?"_

"_Well" he shoved her feet off the desk "Maybe you should just observe today"_

"_No I think I should get stuck in" she picked up a file and flicked it open "are these your budgets and expenses, I'll put them into the computer"_

_He looked like he was regretting giving her this job, until she started to look at home behind that computer "Okay… But we're going shopping in our lunch break I have to get you a new wardrobe" that would fix everything, in his mind_

"_Kurt I can't afford much" she warned lowly_

"_I'll pay, my dad made smart investments for me and I'm now getting the benefits from it, plus this place is making money already so I can easily afford some simple work appropriate clothes for you" he explained as he sat on the edge of her desk_

"_But I don't like charity" she told him, lowering her head shamefully_

_He didn't see why she should feel like that "If you're that bothered; I'll let you pay me back when you can, okay?" he offered_

_That made her smile again "Okay"_

"_Mr Hummel" one of Kurt's employees interrupted them "I need you to look at these designs"_

"_Hang on" he said to the man who was of similar age to himself, he leant in closer to Rachel "But I'm paying for the haircut and you'll have it how I say" he grinned mischievously_

_She rolled her eyes but smiled "Okay… Mr Hummel" she teased as he turned his attention back to the other man walking him over to the drawing desk in the middle of the room._

…

"Well that's all Rachel" Mellissa said standing; Rachel mirrored her actions "you just gave me your letter of recommendation so I shall read that after you've left. You were the last one to interview so I'll be in touch shortly" She said leading Rachel out of the conference room and towards the lift.

"Thank you for your time" Rachel said as the lift arrived "I look forward to hearing from you"

She then left the building she wasn't sure what to think, she did really want the job it was a good opportunity, she was now walking down the street; she was meeting Kurt for coffee in the same place they had adopted as their usual spot.

…

"So how do you think it went?"

"I have no idea" she said taking a sip of her coffee "I went in there and even though I was nervous I stayed confident, I wasn't abrupt or in her face so I was calm…" like Kurt had taught her "but now as soon as I start thinking about it I can't remember much and I start second guessing myself"

"I wouldn't worry about it Rae. If you don't get this one there'll be other opportunities, besides you still have your job at my place" he hid his smirk behind his paper coffee cup

She eyed him suspiciously "Have you started to look for a replacement for me, in case I get this job?"

"I've got it advertised in some newspapers and some web sites, but I literally got those out this morning, thanks to your short notice" he muttered the last part into his coffee cup

She swallowed guiltily "I'm so sorry Kurt; I was just worried you'd be upset"

"Yeah, yeah you already said" he rolled his eyes playfully

"You know I'm sorry right" Rachel asked trying to reassure herself

"Yes, now drop it" he stressed

…

It was late the next day; Rachel was taking an appointment booking for a party of Kurt's customers to come see his progress on a wedding dress and 3 bride's maid's dresses. She then put the phone down as the conversation ended and added the meeting to Kurt's schedule.

Her Cell phone on the desk began to ring, she cleared her throat and then picked it up and hit the answer button "Hello, this is Rachel Bryant"

"Hello Rachel, this is Mellissa Wilson form the your interview yesterday, I'm pleased to inform you, you got the job"

"Really? Thank you so much"

"Good to hear you're happy, could you come in next week Wednesday at 10 am so I can run through everything with you, so you'll be ready for when you start the following Monday"

"Of course hang on let me just note that down" she scribbled down the information on a post-it note "Okay so Wednesday 10 am, I'll see you then; and thank you again"

"I'll see you then, take care Rachel"

The phone line clicked signalling the end of the call. Rachel put her phone down and peeled the post-it off the stack and stuck it to border of the computer screen, she then got up and disturbed Kurt. He was in his private office leaning over a drawing board making adjustments to one of his designs.

"Yes Rachel?" he asked without turning away from the sketch

"Just to let you know Miss Harris soon to be Mrs Roberts AKA 'the women who if she reminds me she's Miss Harris soon to be Mrs Roberts one more time I might strangle her' is coming in with her bride's maids to see their dresses and have a fitting"

"Good I finished them yesterday and I need to know what 'the women who if she reminds you she's Miss Harris soon to be Mrs Roberts one more time you might strangle her' wants changing and what adjustments need to be made" Kurt didn't look away for the drawings in front of him

"I'm sorry" Rachel sighed "She's your customer and I shouldn't say things like that… it's just, I don't need to be reminded every time I speak to her on the phone"

Kurt finally turned his back to his work and focused on Rachel "Leave her alone, she's just excited besides you're jealous of her"

"No I'm really not" she scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest defensively

"Rachel you're last relationship was…" he actually stopped to think about it "you've never had a serious relationship"

"I know and right now I don't care so let's leave it at that" she tried to dismiss the subject.

"Fine" he sighed turning back to the drawing board

"Anyway, I shouldn't complain, I won't be putting up with anymore of your clients for much longer" she smiled to herself, waiting for Kurt's reaction

He quickly returned his attention back to her "you mean..?"

"I got the job" she cried out gleefully

He ran over and hugged her "I'm so happy for you; you're taking your first steps… I feel like a proud parent" he got all gushy she just sighed while staying in their embrace "Damn…" he said as they pulled away "I'm actually going to have to find you a replacement"

**Any thoughts?**


	3. Meeting

**Posted: 31/7/11**

Meeting

"Good morning Mrs Davis, I have your morning coffee and the changes for your schedule today" Mellissa informed her boss.

Quinn looked up from her computer screen and took off her glasses (she wore them when reading or using the computer) "Thank you Mellissa" she sighed, took her glasses of and pinched the bridge of her nose, before pulling her hand away and blinking her eyes awake.

"Are you okay?" her secretary asked while settling the coffee down with the schedule next to it. "You sound tired"

"I'm fine, I was just up all night, Logan has an ear infection so he kept waking up in the night moaning from the ear ache" she suppressed a yawn before sliding her glasses back on

"Oh I'm sorry I hope he's better soon, how is his sister, she's in 2nd grade now right? How's that going?" the assistant tried to keep the small talk going

"She's fine. School is 'boring' and her teachers are 'mean'. Her words not mine" she chuckled "she was awful this morning because of all the attention her little brother was getting, I had to make sure the nanny got to ours earlier to look after him, so I could take Alyssa to school"

"At least you have Daniel, he's a great guy" the assistant felt it was her job to always sound positive for her boss's sake.

"Hmmm, sure… anyway, what changes were made to my schedule?" she moved away from any negative thoughts, she didn't want to discuss that part of her life with her secretary. Quinn picked up the piece of paper

"You're 3.30 was moved to 4, which works well because your 4.15 meeting was cancelled" see, again she was trying to sound positive, distracting Quinn from the face one of her appointments cancelled

"That's good, I might be able to get home early today, are you meeting with your replacement today?" she asked, Melissa was good at her job, so Quinn wasn't particularly looking forward to having a replacement who'd need time to get used to Quinn's routine.

"Yes she's coming in at 10 for me to go through everything with her then she starts Monday…" she paused as she prepared the right words in her head. She didn't want her boss to be in a bad mood, and shorten her long 'vacation' time "I'd like to thank you for this time off and for trusting me to find my replacement independently"

"Well you've done a great job so far and helped me sort out the mess some of these accounts were left in so I think you deserve it. As for hiring your replacement, who would know better when hiring for your job" she took a sip from the coffee, nodding in approval to the other woman "I have a meeting with a client at 9.30 so I won't be here when she gets here, but I'll most likely meet her when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine… did you want to see her letter of recommendation or anything… to make sure I made the right choice" she was just being thorough.

"No, I completely trust you, thanks for the coffee" she held the cup up then nodded her head towards the door letting her assistant know she could leave.

…

Rachel walked through the glass door and up to Mellissa's desk, Mellissa looked up "Hi Rachel, right on time, I must say now before I forget, your letter of recommendation was what won this for you, it was really close between you and another woman but that was one amazing letter"

"Thank you" Rachel wasn't sure if this was actually a compliment, but she reminded herself to thank Kurt when she saw him later. Maybe buy him a cookie... that he wouldn't eat, only complain about the effect it would have on his strict diet.

"Okay, let's get started, I'm just going to run through a typical day for Mrs Davis then show you how we handle the accounts"

…

Less than an hour later they were now talking about individual accounts. Rachel was sitting on the chair at the desk with Mellissa leaning over her shoulder telling her what to click

"This file is for the account she's trying to land at the moment, it's a huge one and they're currently with a rival company. She has a really important meeting with them coming up, so she'll be needing your assistance for it"

"Of course it's in the job description" she chuckled

"Mellissa could you get me a coffee and a water, that meeting was hell" Quinn walked into the office without looking in her assistant's direction

"Of course, um Mrs Davis this is my temporary replacement, Rachel Bryant" Rachel looked up and her eyes widened when she realised who it was

Quinn turned and looked straight at her, but her expression didn't change "Nice to meet you, seeing as you're here you could get my coffee and water; I have just a plain black filter coffee, and still water. We'll use this as a trial run" she smiled but it was one of her fake bitchy smiles like the time she and Finn approached Rachel about help with Mercedes for the glee clubs 'night of neglect'

Rachel's mouth was now open slightly in shock as she continued to stare at the familiar blonde woman. "Is something wrong?" the blonde asked, with a curious, yet scary, raised eyebrow

"…Um no nothing" did Quinn seriously not recognise her. Well some time had passed and things had changed... she didn't think she'd changed that much. She realised she was still staring "Sorry" she dropped her gaze "I thought I'd met you before but obviously not, I'll just get your drinks" she dismissed herself, needing to leave before she suffocated.

"Okay" Quinn stepped into her office and closed the door, leaving Rachel biting her lip and furrowing her brow, had that really just happened, did Quinn really not know it was her… that was definitely Quinn, she was still beautiful… and bossy

"She doesn't drink the stuff in the staff room, you'll have to go to the coffee place across the street" Mellissa sighed

Rachel bought herself back from her thoughts "Oh right, thanks for letting me know"

The rest of the morning went smoothly with Mellissa and she didn't see much of Quinn again, only when she brought he her coffee and water. But all that was running through her head the entire time was: _I can't work here!_

…

"So, what do you think?" Mellissa asked her boss

"I think she has potential" Quinn gestured to the empty coffee cup "She seems nice, where did you get her from?"

"She's been employed as Kurt Hummel's assistant for the past 7 years"

"Hummel?" she'd kept tabs on a few names from high school "As in the fashion designer"

"Yes, that's the one" the assistant replied

"Wow" Quinn muttered, she was impressed with the boy she used to know and amazed one of his staff would be working for her "wonder what made her want to work in insurance instead"

"When I asked her she said; she wanted a change of scene" Rachel couldn't let her interviewer know that Kurt was her closest friend, that would make her think the letter of recommendation was biased

"I knew him in high school" The boss wasn't sure why she was saying it, it just sort of slipped from her mouth.

"Really?" she nodded "Were you like best friends"

"No" she answered with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice "I made his life hell… and a few others" but really there was only one other who she was _that_ horrible to.

…

"No Way!" Kurt smirked with disbelief "Your new boss is Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn freakin' Fabray" she repeated shaking her head "Although she's Davis now" she added as correction

"And she doesn't even recognise you?" she'd already told him this, he just wanted to hear it again for sure.

"Nope" she popped the p as she answered simply

He laughed "This is hilarious, fantastic even"

"No it's not, I can't work for her" she chuckled nervously "Don't you remember, she made both our lives a living hell in high school"

"Exactly" she looked at his confused "but she doesn't know it's you"

She wasn't sure she was following "Okay… but _I_ don't feel comfortable working for her"

"Don't you see?" his eyes smiling

"See what?" she asked with an irritated sigh

He grinned mischievously "you could use this to get our revenge"

"How exactly?" she laughed at his juvenile behaviour

"Well… she's married obviously, you could…seduce her, ruin her life now like she wrecked ours in the past" he explained with a devious glint in his eye

The intrigued smile that had formed as he spoke suddenly dropped from her face "No, no way, not going there. I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't mean anything"

"It's not supposed to" he said looking across the table inquisitively at her "since when have you cared about it meaning anything, do you realise how many one night stands you've had?" he asked rhetorically... obviously

"Kurt, Shhhh" she hushed "thanks for making me feel like a slut" she whispered harshly, looking at people around them to see if they'd heard him

He eyed her curiously "Unless… oh god Rach you don't" she looked down shyly giving him an answer "you do, you still have a crush on her"

"N-no, don't be stupid Kurt" she stuttered out, still looking down at her coffee cup

"You do!" he accused

She groaned and held her face in her hands "it was more than a crush" she said but it was muffled by her hands

"Oh Rach" he hesitantly patted her on the shoulder "... How though, she was awful to both of us"

She peeled her hands away from her embarrassed flushed face "We had moments when I saw the real her. Like when they pulled that prank and you won prom queen I followed her into the bath room, she had a break down… and when she helped me with the original songs idea even if it was because she thought I wanted to get closer to Finn... when really I just wanted to get closer to her"

"And ironically you did spend more time with her then…" eh then remembered something "I know you told Finn what corsage to get her for that prom by the way, Finn told me"

She just smiled "I can't do that, seduce her" she went back to the original conversation

"Ohhh" he moaned "Why not… because of feelings?" he hated feelings, feelings were stupid

"Yes, exactly" she sighed

He huffed too, annoyed he wasn't getting his own way in this game "Think about it Rach, really, even if you don't do anything. You could just make her feel uncomfortable, or get her all hot and bothered. And I have no doubt in my mind you can do that, even if she's straight because I've seen you pick up any women, gay, bi or straight, left right and centre-"

"You're not helping yourself by saying stuff like that, out loud, in a public place" she warned him

"If you can get her all hot and bothered" he continued "Wouldn't that be enough payback for you, for all those feelings you had… and still might have, that you could never act on" she looked at him still unconvinced "and think how guilty she'd feel just for having thoughts about _you_, when she's married"

Rachel bit her lip and started to smile "okay" getting close to Quinn might not be such a bad thing, especially if she didn't recognise her as loser Berry from high school... it could be interesting just to see how she'd react... unless she got fired

"Okay?"

"I'll do it, but if I get fired-"

"You just come back to me, your desk will be waiting" he assured her with that childish grin

**Any thoughts?**


	4. First DayWeek

**AN: To: jupiter01; yeah, you've kinda figured it all out, but there will be some twists and turns along the way, which will be accompanied by Rachel/Kurt friendship, progression for Klaine in places and mentions and maybe appearances of Brittana (definite Santana/Quinn friendship)**

**AN2: thank you everyone for reviewing, adding to alerts or favourites and just reading this it's really encouraging :D**

**Posted: 4/8/11**

First day (week)

"Hello, you've reached the office of Mrs Davis of Davis insurance, her secretary; Rachel Bryant speaking" she had rehearsed the line again and again to herself and her roommate over the weekend so she didn't mess it up

"_Wow that is a long greeting, you're lucky I didn't hang up"_

"Kurt!" she harshly whispered down the phone, she glanced behind her to make sure the door to Quinn's office was still closed "What do you want?"

"_Just seeing how it's going"_ he said innocently

"I've only been working here 3 hours" she rolled her eyes. He must have had a gap in his schedule or something and was just calling because he was bored.

"_Oh, humour me I'm bored"_ see_ "how's the ice queen treating you?"_

"That's not very imaginative, Kurt" she muttered dryly

"_Neither is man-hands" _She heard him reply in the same tone

"Ouch that hurt"

"_Just reminding you to ruin her life, what's happened so far?"_

"I'm starting with a friend approach-"

"_Snore"_ he muttered down the phone, she ignored him and continued

"-but like I've said, I've only been here 3 hours, she came in, in a 'okay' mood, I went and got her coffee and she was in a better mood… that's kind of it, she hasn't asked for anything, she hasn't left her office"

"_Is that it?"_ he was obviously disappointed

"3 hours!" she harshly whispered again as a stressed reminder "Did you have any real reason to call me other than annoy me, because if you want an insurance quote I'll have to direct your call to another member of staff"

"_Okay calm down, I actually wanted to meet up tonight for drinks so I can interrogate you"_

"No, not tonight I want to get through this week sober and not hung over. Whenever we go for drinks I end up drinking too much"

"_You always end up drinking too much" _and the verbal attack just kept coming, she didn't realise he'd be this upset with her for leaving

"Thanks you're the best friend a girl could ask for" she said sarcastically in an extra girly voice

"_Honey; I'm your only friend"_

"Oh yeah I forgot" she rolled her eyes "How about we meet up Friday night instead, then I might have made some progress too"

"_Fine, usual place? 8 o'clock?"_

"Yeah, see you then"

"_See you then, but I'll probably call you again in the week"_

"Fine but not on this line again, I gave you this number in case of emergency" she reminded him, referring to her desk phone

"_Sure… you should go in there see if she needs any help, be seductive"_ he reminded

"Kurt!" the phone line went dead when she raised her voice. She sighed and shook her head before putting the phone down.

The private line button on her phone blinked as it rang again "Hello Mrs Davis?" she answered

"_Hi"_ she sighed_ "Sorry to be a pain but could you get me some water please, just some from the staff room will be fine thanks"_

"Sure, I'll be in with it in a minute" she put the phone down and left the secretary area to fetch a glass of water.

She knocked on Quinn's door and heard a quiet 'enter' before she opened the door. Quinn was slumped at her desk. Her head in her hands, covering her face, and her glasses dropped on top of the key board.

Quinn looked up as Rachel placed the plastic cup in front of her "Thank you Miss Bryant"

"Rachel, please, call me Rachel" she told her boss. She'd changed her name so she couldn't be found, but she was never completely comfortable hearing it. Also the use of surnames was so formal, she'd rather relax a little

"Rachel" she corrected herself

"I don't mean to pry" well obviously she did really "but are you okay you look… tired" she chose her words carefully; Kurt had taught her that being blunt wasn't a good thing.

"My head is killing me and I'm feeling a little stressed"

"I have some pain killers in my bag, that can help your head ache" she quickly left the room and re-entered with a box of ibuprofen

"Thank you… Rachel" she took two tablets from the box and tossed them back followed by half the cup of water

"I know it's not really my place" Rachel shifted from foot to foot nervously "But if anything is bothering you, I'll listen"

The blonde squinted up at her new assistant "It's your first day and you're already offering to hear all my problems?"

"Well yeah, good communication is key for us to work well together" she was sure she'd read that or heard that somewhere

Quinn sighed "How long have you got?"

"Well I just finished updating the accounts you told me to" she looked out the door back at her desk phone to check no lights were flashing "and the phone has been quiet" she looked back to Quinn

Maybe she was crazy, but this new assistant, Rachel, had this look about her, it made Quinn relax and feel she could be open "Go grab your chair and wheel it in here, but leave the door open so if your phone rings we'll hear it"

Rachel did as she was told and sat down on the opposite side of the desk to Quinn "So, what's wrong?"

She let out a long frustrated sigh "Well to start off my brilliant brother in-laws took another account of mine"

"Why!?" she shouted "Sorry that was a bit loud" she cringed immediately remembering Quinn's headache

Quinn hinted at a smile though, Rachel's words sounded just like her thoughts when she'd found out about the account moving "I'm not incapable, I bring in more accounts than either of them, and the accounts I still have earn me more than enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle but, I'm sick of doing all the preparation and leg work for them to take the account away from me" she held her head again "Just between you and me, I know this is supposed to be one business but it often feels like three"

"It wasn't that big one you were trying to land, with that hotel chain" Quinn looked at her as if she said something wrong so she back tracked "I only say because Mellissa talked about it"

Quinn just nodded din understanding "No I still haven't got that one yet… I don't know why I'm bothering, I get the account, they take it, and the business involved aren't bothered" she huffed

"Do you think they're being sexist?"

"No... well maybe. I prefer to just think they're being lazy, that and I'm the youngest of the 3 partners and I'm not 'a blood heir' to the company, although my husband signed over his share perfectly legally"

"How old are the others?" Rachel was just trying to understand the situation better

"Erm, Timothy is 34 and Adam is 39, I'm 28 and my husband, Daniel, is 30"

"So you are considerably younger, but why should that matter?" she had picked up on Melissa's tactic of sounding positive and sticking to her boss's side. It worked well

"I just need one decent sized account with a recognisable name to stick and then it would be fine." She already had the strategy but not the starting point "Then I could land that huge hotel chain account."

Rachel eyed her suspiciously "Is that all that's wrong... your stress seems too deep to just-" Again Quinn met her gaze harshly, making Rachel feel like she was in high school again "I'm sorry I'm over stepping"

"No, you're right" she huffed a humourless laugh "If it's not work it's that damn husband of mine. He called me this morning to inform me of a business trip he has to take; it's for two weeks right over Christmas, to be honest there's so much distance between us lately I won't be bothered if he's not there, but it's not fair on the kids-"

"Kids, you have children?" For some reason Rachel hadn't considered that when plotting with Kurt.

"Yes two" she answered turning a photo frame round that was on her desk "the girl is Alyssa she's 7 and the boy is Logan and he's 4"

"So… if she's 7?"

"Yes I had her while I was at college, it was a stupid careless mistake, but what I got wasn't. Daniel is her father; we got married while I was still pregnant with her" she didn't think of Rachel judging her, and honestly she didn't care

"Well from this photo I think I can tell it wasn't a stupid, mistake. Both of them look like great kids" she said handing the photo back with a confident smile

Quinn smiled at the picture fondly "yeah _I_ think they are"

"That's all that matters" Rachel said reassuringly

"I'm sorry to unload that on you, but it really helped thanks. I really think this is going to work" she gestured between the two of them

"Me too" she agreed. As the conversation drew to a close Rachel's desk phone rang "Back to work" she sighed before standing and wheeling her chair back to her own desk and answering the phone

"Hello, you've reached the office of Mrs Davis of Davis insurance, her secretary; Rachel Bryant speaking…"

…

It was now Friday evening and Rachel and Kurt were at their usual bar, it was the same one where they re-met around 7 years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Rachel? It is you; Rachel Berry" Rachel lifted her head off the bar in front of her, to look towards the slurring unstable young man approaching her._

"_Kurt?" she groaned, when she saw him to confirm that it really was him she muttered "oh shit"_

"_What are you doing here?" he raised his voice as another loud song began to play._

"_Drinking" she yelled enthusiastically, holding her beer bottle up._

"_Oh me to" he took a sip from his martini glass "you sound different" he slurred_

"_So do you" she wasn't nearly as drunk as he was, or maybe over the past 3 years of self destruction, she had built up more of a tolerance to alcohol._

"_I'm just slurring, you sound different" he then gasped "Rachel, did you get a nose job, what about Barbra?" he yelled disapprovingly then whined at her_

_She decided to come clean, Kurt was persistent when he was sober, she was sure he'd be worse drunk. Besides, she thought to herself, he might be so drunk he wouldn't even remember in the morning and after that she'd probably never see him again._

"_3 years ago, a week before I was going to move here, I was visiting my cousin in another town and I got into a messy car accident, I was at a junction and I made a right turn, I didn't have time to react; as soon as I got onto the new road, a bunch of drunken teenagers in a pick up truck were on the wrong side of the road and collided head on, the front of my car was crushed and I had to be cut out. I had to get the nose job and due to other injuries my voice was affected, I can't sing anymore… and I'm no longer Berry, its Rachel Bryant"_

_He sobered, if just a little, at hearing the news "Rach, no way that's awful, what are you doing here?"_

"_I couldn't stay in Lima it reminded me of my failure, so I came to New York to be one"_

"_Awww" he hugged her and she tensed, not liking contact like that anymore._

"_I think I should help you home" she looked down at him, he was growing sleepy_

"_K" he replied. She went through his wallet to find and address and pay for his drinks. She called a cab, although she wasn't sure how she'd pay, maybe it wasn't the right thing to do but 'Kurt paid'_

_While they were in the taxi she decided to keep him awake by talking to him, so she wouldn't have to carry him from the taxi to his apartment._

"_Kurt, why were you there? I'm always at that bar, I haven't seen you there before"_

_He looked up at her and sobered a little more although he was still sleepy "Blaine and I broke up"_

"_Wow, I didn't even know you were still together" she meant to say that in her head_

"_Well we're not now" he grumbled_

_She mumbled a short "Sorry" _

"_Nah, it's okay, it wasn't your fault, he wanted his career, which I completely understand, but he didn't want a long distant relationship with me"_

"_Oh Kurt" she said sadly trying to comfort him "You two were made for each other, I'm sure you'll work out something"_

_She spent the night looking after him at his apartment, making sure he didn't drown in his own sick if he was unfortunate enough to be asleep when he threw up. Fortunately he was awake when he did empty the contents of his stomach, unfortunately for Rachel, not everything went in the toilet basin._

… _And they'd been best friends ever since_

_End Flashback_

"Kurt I can't do this" she said finishing her martini in one last big gulp.

"Ohh is she that bad, details" he leant in grinning

"No; I can't go through with our plan, not 'I can't do the job'. She's… broken" Rachel said worried, waving for the bar tender to get them another round

"What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused

"She's stressed out at work, and her husband… seems absent, and if it were only those two things I would still go through with our plan; but there's so much more to it"

"Like?" He said finishing his drink as the second round had just arrived

"She's nice, she actually wanted to talk to me about her problems, she never wanted to talk to 'Berry' even when I offered all the time. I think I could fall for her again"

"So you'll get another crush on her, even for a gay guy I can say she's attractive"

"Attractive is an understatement" Rachel's mouth ran way with her again "and It was more than a crush in high school, I told you that the other day"

"Yeah but I thought you meant you liked her; you know: liked her, liked her. That you didn't want to call it a little crush"

"No exactly. It wasn't a crush... I-I think I loved her, and seeing this vulnerable side of her… I could easily fall for her again" she shrugged sipping her drink, using her paper coffee cup to hide behind.

"Well… you could still go through with the plan then"

"No" she stated simply

"Why?" Kurt whined with disappointment

"She's got two kids" Rachel said sadly "and even if their dad is hardly around that's up to him. I can't be the one to possibly harm the family, hurting those innocent kids; just because I have feelings for her, and you want you're revenge… and I'd get hurt too but this isn't really about me"

"I guess, I kind of, understand" he said sadly

"I want to help her though… she said she thinks if she could get just 'one decent sized account with a recognisable name' things will get better, her business partners will have more faith in her capabilities" she told her ex boss who was already shifting in his seat and getting suspicious "I've seen her books, she's doing really well but she still has so much potential she just need to be given a chance"

"Hmm" he hummed into his martini glass gesturing for her to continue and pretending he had no clue where she was heading

"Well I was thinking… you're well knows, like really well known and sort after and you have a pretty important big studio, right… and you insure that right?"

"Okay okay, I get it" he gave up "why should I help her?"

"Don't think of it like that, it will be just a business deal, your current insurers are crooks, they're cheating you out of money, I'm sure 'we' can offer you a better deal, please" she softened her eyes and pouted

"Okay but it has to be a better deal I don't want to be paying more money" he told her, so he wasn't just doing this for his former high school torturer

"Thank you Kurt" she leapt over and hugged him

In a million years Kurt Hummel never thought he'd do anything to help Rachel Berry, sorry Bryant, to in turn help Quinn Fabray, whoops again; Davis.

**Any thoughts?**


	5. Kids

**Just a fun chapter (it's still kind of important but it's more light hearted at the moment) anyway… Enjoy :P**

Kids

Rachel sat at her desk; it was her second Monday morning working for Quinn. The office was really quiet and a cup of coffee sat cold on her boss's desk. Rachel had done all the work available to do that morning already she now sat lonely at her desk wondering where Quinn was. It was 9 am.

She was about to phone 'Mrs Davis' to enquire her of her where about s when her desk phone rang.

She picked up "Hello, you've reached Mrs Davis office of Davis insurance, her assistant, Rachel Bryant speaking"

"Good morning Rachel, I'm running late, the nanny phoned in sick and I don't have a replacement and _Mr Davis_ isn't helping- anyway, I'm trying to find a replacement to look after my children because the school they go to is having a staff training day, so I'm going to be ridiculously late, could you move my morning appointments and meetings thanks."

"Of course, um… Mrs Davis, you could bring them with you, here. I mean your schedule is a bit busy, but mines not too bad and I don't need to leave my desk today, so I could keep an eye on them"

"erm…" Quinn was hesitant

"If it makes you feel any better, I still look after my cousin's kids, he lives in the city and he has two sons who are 8 and 10. And I did quite a bit of babysitting when I was in high school which included my cousins son's when they were a lot younger. They could sit at the spare desk in my secretary office…"

"Are you sure, because that would actually be great"

"I'm sure, how about I move all the things in your schedule for the next hour and you pack them up, with everything they might need and I'll have your coffee and adjusted schedule ready for you when the 3 of you get here"

"Thank you Rachel, you're a star" Quinn breathed out heavily with relief

Rachel faltered a bit, hearing Quinn call her a star, a nick name she would have liked Rachel Berry would have loved. "Erm, just doing my job… Mrs Davis"

"Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes"

The phone line was then cut off and Rachel could breathe.

Rachel quickly moved the appointment that was to take place in the next hour and the meeting that Quinn was supposed to have with her brother in-laws and business partners, was already re-scheduled for the next day, by one of the brothers. She then quickly got up and left the building to get Quinn a fresh coffee, she didn't really mind going, it meant she got to stretch her legs and get out of the office twice or three times a day.

She then quickly stopped at a book store to get some activity books and pens to help keep Quinn's children occupied; she also stopped at another store to get them some juice cartons and snacks, In case Quinn hadn't thought of everything. It was once she had bought those items that she bought the coffee. Rachel arrived back at the office 5 minutes before Quinn and her kids. She had just enough time to grab an extra chair for the spare desk in the secretary office, so both children had a seat.

Quinn and her family pilled into the office shortly after Rachel had set everything up ready for them. Quinn had Logan on her hip and Alyssa holding her hand. When she saw the items on the extra desk and smiled "Thank you so much for this Rachel, you've saved me a great deal of trouble"

"That's okay, Mrs Davis"

"Right, you're going to sit here for mummy and be well behaved for Rachel here, you got that" she spoke softly as she led them to the set up desk. Alyssa was quick to climb up, to sit on the swivel chair, leaving the plain cushioned one for her little brother, which is where Quinn left him

"Yes mummy, I will behave" Alyssa answered smugly looking at her brother. Logan just nodded his head but looked disappointed as he compared chairs with his sister. Quinn was just making sure they were settled so she didn't see the young boy's childish disappointment, but Rachel noticed.

"Right, I'll be through that door there and I'll keep it open but I'm going to need both of you to not be noisy because people are trying to work" she said crouched next to Logan. Both of then nodded at her "good" she stood up and sighed before looking at Rachel and mouthing 'thank you' she the ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she walked into her office.

Rachel turned back to her work but 5 minutes later she could see Logan fidgeting, she got up and approached him, crouching down as Quinn had before "You alright there"

He stopped moving and looked down "Yeah I'm k"

"Did you get the rubbish chair" she laughed lightly to, help him relax

"Just because I'm faster" Alyssa announced form the other side of the desk

"I think someone was in his mummy's arms so he couldn't get there first, isn't that right Logan?"

"Yeah" he looked up and glared at his sister

"Come on" she picked him up and moved him to her chair before wheeling him back to the spare desk playfully, she then gave them the colouring books and felt tips "Is that better?" she asked him, he nodded before opening the book and picking a pen. "Are you okay Alyssa?"

"Yes thank you" she answered politely, doing the same as her brother with the things Rachel had given them

Rachel smiled satisfied with making sure they were both content. She then turned to move the spare chair to her desk when she saw Quinn in the doorway to her office watching them, she was startled "Oh I'm sorry I should have asked you or even him, before I picked him up" she cringed

"No it's fine" Quinn smile genuinely

"He didn't look impressed with his chair that I pinched form the conference room opposite, so I'm swapping with him"

"That was very nice of you, what do you say Logan?"

"Thank you" he said quietly not looking away form the colouring book

"Erm, the pens are chunky so they have big lids so they're not a choking hazard, I made sure"

"Rachel its fine, I've just never seen someone take so well to kids they've never met before" she said reassuringly still smiling

Rachel smiled back weakly "I'll just get back to work"

"Oh yeah, me too" Quinn shook her head before going back to her desk.

Rachel then picked the chair up and moved it to her desk, once she was settled down, her cell-phone rang; the caller id was anonymous but she answered anyway

"Hello?"

"Hi Rach, It's Blaine"

"Blaine? Not that I'm not flattered" she laughed "But why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you about Kurt"

"Sure, I haven't seen him since Friday night but sure, what's up?"

"Wait, why haven't you seen him today, is he okay" Blaine started to get worried

"Oh god, sorry Blaine, I didn't tell you, I got a new job, it's temporary but, well I'm not working for Kurt now, I still talk to him every day but he's been so busy lately we don't always have time to meet after work, anyway I hope I can still help you"

Rachel glanced over at the kids and noticed Logan had dropped a pen and was trying to reach it, she got up to help him retrieve.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Rachel crouched down to reach the pen

"Oh Blaine not again" she passed the pen back to Logan and smiled at him

"What?"

"You can't keep doing this to him" she said as she sat back at her desk "You can't keep coming back from your tours and the long distance trips to the recording studios across the country and then comeback and let him fall into his arms only to leave him heart broken again when you leave the next time"

She heard Blaine sigh down the phone "Please Rach, this is different this time, is he seeing anyone?"

"What do you think?… Of course he's not seeing anyone, he's so in love with you he's hoping one day you'll come home and stay with him, I mean come on Blaine it's been 7 years of this on and off cra-nonsense" she quickly stopped herself from mildly swearing, while the children were present.

She glanced over to them and decided they were distracted enough for her to slip out into the corridor, she could still watch them through the glass door but now she didn't feel like all ears were on her.

"I know Rach I'm serious this time"

"You've said that before and yet again the usual happened"

"It's not like that this time I swear, my tour finishes in time for Christmas and I'll be back in New York, I've spoken to my manager, I'm not going on any more tours any time soon and no more lengthy tours ever again and I'm not travelling to record my songs now I'm doing it all in New York"

"That would be great Blaine, as long as you stick to it" she sighed unbelieving and lent with her back against the glass door

"Rach… I want to ask Kurt to marry me" he said softly

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, I've always loved him since high school and I only broke up with him because I didn't want to hurt him by being far away all the time, but every time I had a break from my career I … couldn't stay away"

"I know Blaine, and I don't dislike you I just hated every time you 'broke up' with him and I had to look after him, not that I minded because I really owe him but I hate seeing him hurt"

"I'm sorry to both of you but this is me making up for it, because I love him"

"Awww… well I think you need to call him, and let him know you're going to be here, so he doesn't just happen to hook up with someone while you're still away"

"I'll do that now, thanks Rach"

"That's okay Blaine, bye"

"Bye" she then closed her phone and turned round to go back into the office, she straight away saw Alyssa leaning over the desk and drawing on Logan's face, the boy seemed happy to let her draw on him.

"Oh shit" she mumbled to herself before running in

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that" she softly pushed Alyssa safely back into her seat and turned Logan to face her so she could see the damage. The boy just grinned at her with dark scribbled circles on his face. She cringed when she saw Quinn at her office door again, out of the corner of her eye. She finally looked at her

"I'm so sorry" she shook her head as she spoke "I know I shouldn't have taken a personal call and I know it was very stupid of me to turn my back on them for 5 minutes"

Quinn with a deadpan expression said "Let me see the damage"

Rachel sighed before hesitantly turning the chair so Logan could face his mummy

As soon as Quinn saw his face she scoffed and then burst out laughing, putting Rachel at ease a tiny amount

"He said he wanted to be a puppy dog, like the one in the picture" Alyssa said holding up the book on the correct page. She sounded serious; as if she was annoyed that Quinn was laughing at her 'artwork' aka her brother's face.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Davis" Rachel said again

"Don't be, that just made my day" she said as she started laughing again; she then stopped with a happy sigh "What am I going to do with you three?" she joked. Rachel was now able to smile

"I have some make up wipes; that should get this stuff off its water soluble" she got the wipes from her bag and handed then to Quinn

"Thank you" she put the wipes down and grabbed her camera phone to take a picture "Smile Logan" he looked toward the camera and gave a big grin making Quinn chuckle again "Your aunty Santana and aunty Brittany are going to love this"

That was news to Rachel, she didn't know if Quinn was in contact with any one else from high school. Quinn then proceeded to use the wipes to clean off her sons face; she glanced over at Rachel who watched a little nervously.

Rachel mouthed 'I'm so sorry'

Quinn waved a hand as if to say don't worry about it.

Rachel's desk phone then rang as a signal for Rachel to get back to work; she sat down again and answered the call

"Hello you've reached Mrs Davis office…"

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	6. Lifelong Friends

**AN: To: GALOVER21; *slight spoiler alert* I don't plan on Quinn finding out Rachel is the Rachel until after the 6 month temporary job position is over ;) but don't worry there will be lots of drama with their feelings and stuff soon I just need to build it up a bit more.**

**AN2: this chapter starts the Monday evening, the same Monday as in the chapter before**

**AN3: I kinda nicked the jobs that Brittany and Santana have from other fics I've read, but I thought it fit really well as it contrasted these characters, to continue the point: that they are so different, that's why they work together :/ plus *another slight spoiler alert* Santana's job is kinda important later on **

**AN4: I really know nothing about anything in the business world so… just go with it lol :/**

Lifelong Friends

The rest of that Monday had been eventful and the pen incident definitely brightened up Quinn's day. She had spent most of her time between meetings researching and going through the insurance contract the hotel chain, she was trying to win over, already had. But she couldn't find any way to better them or make it cheaper, the amount they were paying was incredibly low for the cover they were getting, she just didn't understand how that was possible without the insurance company going bust.

She decided it was best to leave work… well at work.

After getting her kids home and fed and bathed, she put them to bed. Of course they wanted a bedtime story. It was Alyssa's turn to pick a story, she chose a fairy tale princess one, much to Logan disliking. But he soon settled down when he got to sit on Quinn's lap while the story was told. Alyssa soon drifted off and Logan started to fall asleep too, so Quinn decided it was time to put him in his own bed.

As she laid him in his own bed in his own room, he started to stir "mummy?"

"Yeah?" she sat down on the edge of the bed looking over him

"Today was fun; can we go with you again?"

Quinn thought for a moment "Well not when you've got school but maybe nearer Christmas" she said as she pulled the covers over him

"Good" he said sleepily "I liked Rae-Rae she's nice. She's not as silly as aunt B but she's not as bossy as aunt San"

"Well I'm glad you like Rachel… is aunty San bossy then?"

"Yeah, she scares me when she tells me to tidy my room"

"Aww, don't worry about it, I'll talk to her"

"G'night mummy"

"Night Logan" she kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room and pulling the door to.

Quinn stood outside her son's room and smiled to herself about the events of that day, she was taken from her thoughts when the door bell rang. She checked her watch realising who was supposed to be at the door, she eagerly answered

"Good evening Mrs and Mrs Lopez" She greeted her guests. The tall blonde tackled her for a hug while the Latina pushed her way in

"Evening Q" she waved a bottle of red wine at the shorter blonde

"You know where the glasses are" Quinn said as she released herself from the other girls bone crushing embrace and closed the front door "How you doing Britt?"

"I'm doing well"

"And how are the dance classes going?" she said as she led her friends to the living area of pent house, to sit on the sofas.

"They're fully booked, all of them, and I've been asked to teach the choreography for an upcoming show on Broadway"

"That's fantastic"

"I know I'm so proud of my girl" Santana interrupted as she poured the wine

"And how's work going for you, Santana?"

"Oh things at the FBI are fine dandy" she replied sarcastically "I'm still not a field agent I still just work in the identity/investigation department but I can't really complain because it's better than my job with the NYPD and I should make field agent soon… and at least I seem to have some friends there, some of them said they missed me when I got back this morning… oh I wish we we're still away" she moaned the last bit to Brittany

"So I'm taking it, your one year anniversary trip went well" Santana smirked at Quinn's assumption "Actually I don't want to know… any way; what's this I hear about you scaring my kid?" Quinn changed the subject rapidly.

"Which one?"

"Logan, he said you're bossy and scary, and you told him to tidy his room"

Santana furrowed her brow in thought "… that was over a month ago! When we baby sat, I went in there to put him to bed and I nearly broke my fricken' neck when I tripped on one of his toys… I didn't mean to scare him" she calmed down as she reached the end of her explanation

"You didn't have to yell at him, you know he's sensitive"

"Yeah San, you can't shout at Logan, he's only little" Brittan joined in

"Fine, fine I'll make it up to him somehow…." Santana looked around the open living area (which included the kitchen, the lounge and a dining area) "So where's the _wonderful_ man you call your husband?" she asked sarcastically

"Daniel? He has a business dinner"

"Oh another one" it was more of a suspicious statement than a question

"Yes San" she said strongly, into her wine glass "Him and his business partner have got some new clients so the work load increased, it's probably a meeting with one of them"

Santana just nodded unbelieving and finished her glass of wine, she then poured the rest of the bottle between their 3 glasses. There was a minute of awkward silence before Santana spoke again

"So, Q, I'm sitting at my desk, investigating if the body we have down in the morgue is the man who went missing 3 months ago, because apparently we work faster that the guys in forensics and their machines, when my phone gets a picture message from you… of your spawn with what looks like crap on his face-"

"San!"

"- I laughed so hard I'm just glad I wasn't drinking anything at the time, what the hell happened to him?" she chuckled

"Well, they went to work with me today; they were colouring in and Ally thought it would be a good idea for some face painting" Quinn laughed

"Oh, I didn't get to see" Brittany whined

Santana pulled out her phone and found the photo to show Brittany

As soon as the taller blonde saw the picture she smiled "Aww, he looks like a puppy dog"

Quinn looked at her worried and Santana ignored what she said all together and took another sip from her wine glass.

"So, how come you let them have felt tips? You only let them use colouring pencils because you're boring"

"No it's because I don't want them getting anything on the furniture. It doesn't matter though these are water soluble"

"There has always been water soluble felt tips; you didn't buy them, so who did?"

"My secretary if you must know?"

"And you let her?"

"Yes she was just being nice"

"Oh come on Q, you're normally a bitch especially when someone tries to re write your rules so what's so special about this one?"

Quinn just grabbed her wine glass as she answered coolly "I have no idea what you're going on about San"

Santana dropped the conversation but she eyed Quinn curiously, meanwhile Quinn avoided eye contact with the Latina.

Brittany then drew attention to herself by giggling; she was still going through Santana's phone

"Hey what you laughing at" Santana said playfully

"All the pictures on your phone, they're of me" she giggled

Santana then snatched her phone away. Quinn muttered what sounded like 'whipped' into her glass, Brittany laughed again and Santana pretended not to hear.

…

"Good morning Mrs Davis, I'm sorry I'm late with your coffee this morning, there was a queue"

"That's absolutely fine" Quinn replied as she finished her typing on the computer

Rachel put the coffee in front of her boss and Quinn took her glasses off as she looked away from the screen

"Thank you" she said moving the coffee closer to her. Rachel just stood there

"I'd like to apologise again for the incident with the pens yesterday" Rachel said with sincerity

"Seriously Rachel I'm going to need you to understand that it's fine, it cheered me up and he didn't seem that bothered" she chuckled "Besides you were brilliant with them, like swapping chairs and when I was helping Logan with his lunch you helped Ally with her juice carton before she squeezed it everywhere" Rachel smiled at the recent memory "I don't think either of them would have been happy if their pictures had got ruined, and you saved some hassle just by helping me yesterday by keeping them busy, so thank you"

"That's okay" Rachel smiled a little brighter

"I was wondering, well actually Logan was wondering; if he could come to work with me again. So if you don't mind maybe I could bring them again and you could keep an eye on them, while they're on their Christmas break"

"I wouldn't mind at all" Rachel tried not to sound to over eager, the truth was she really liked having them in the office; they made the environment calmer when it came to one of the other company partners secretary's coming to talk to Rachel. The other secretary's were both older and far more experienced, making them intimidating, but Rachel didn't let this put her down; she was just as capable.

"Logan, says your nice, and he doesn't take well to new people all the time, he's a bit shy" Rachel had noticed the way he tensed up when she first approached him the day before, she had also noticed that Logan was a little bit small for his age, she guessed he was probably a premature baby.

"Well then I feel honoured, and I really wouldn't mind 'keeping an eye' on them again"

"Good" Quinn nodded with a smile

As if on cue; Rachel's desk phone rang "Back to work I go" she rolled her eyes.

She turned and left, as she was closing the door Quinn called out "Leave it open" So Rachel did before answering her phone with the same line she had rehearsed.

Rachel felt comforted by having the door open; some people might feel uncomfortable like they were being watched but not in this case. Instead Rachel felt more like Quinn was letting her in.

And maybe without even Quinn knowing it herself; she was doing exactly that…

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**

**I have proof read but I'm sure there are still loads of mistakes**


	7. Too many feelings

**AN: just to let you know, I've actually written the last 3 chapters for this fic already. So now I just have to write all the middle ones, I don't want to rush the story so it might be a while until the end yet, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be total yet. But don't let that put you off, there's some drama and major progress coming up ;)**

**AN2: To ****jupiter01**** and ****Penny lane****: you'll have to wait and see; P**

**AN3: set on the Friday of the same week from the last chapter.**

**Posted: 11/8/11**

Too many feelings 

"Mrs Davis, I have a Kurt Hummel on line 2 for you, he asked for you personally and he wishes to make an inquiry" Rachel poked her head round the door into her bosses office

"Oh, thanks" Quinn's eyes lit up in surprise and nerves, Rachel smiled before going back to her own desk. While Quinn calmed herself and picked up the phone, hitting the correct button

"Hello, Mr Hummel, Mrs Davis speaking, how may I help you?"

"I'm going to be blunt; I wish to change insurance companies, but I don't want any hassle, I want you to analyse and asses and get a quote ready, then we will talk some more. I want you to be solely responsible for any account I set up with the company understood?" He spoke abruptly and with confidence

"Of course; I will get straight on that Mr Hummel and get back to you to set up a meeting"

"Very well I look forward to hearing from you" his tone lightened

"Kurt?" she said quickly before he could put the phone down "I don't know if you remember me, Quinn Fabray for high scho-"

"Of course I remember; you don't usually forget a person who made your life a living hell" he spoke in monotone"But before anything else is said, I don't wish to speak about it now. Get the numbers, phone me and we'll set up a meeting and _then_… we can catch up, okay?" he said a little more cheerily

"Okay, I'll start on that and get back to you, goodbye Mr Hummel"

"Goodbye _Mrs Davis_"

Quinn put the phone down surprised and suspicious as to what had just happened. She wasn't surprised at the tone in which he spoke to her, she felt she deserved it. She was just surprised to get a call from him at all, a call that with his name, could really give a boost to her reputation.

She stood up and marched out of her office and over to Rachel's desk; where said was finishing her own phone call on her cell phone.

"…Okay so that's 15.30 instead of 15.00… okay, thanks, bye" she shut her phone and turned, she was startled by Quinn just standing there, next to her

"Sorry, I know, that was another personal call on company time-"

"No that's fine; I don't mind you taking personal calls; that sounded important anyway"

"It was just for the important someone in my life"

"Oh" _wait did I just sound disappointed?_

_Wait did she just sound disappointed?_

"Boy friend?" Quinn

"Oh, no nothing like that, Erm my dog, her check up and vaccinations appointment got moved for Saturday"

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah, a Belgian shepherd named Remi"

"So no boyfriend" Quinn asked again cautiously

"Nope just me and Remi… anyway I won't ever have a boyfriend… I'm gay" she looked up at Quinn seeing how she'd react: she couldn't be sure; Quinn might be homophobic.

"Oh" _shit did I just sound pleased, what is wrong with me all of a sudden_

Rachel smiled but moved the awkward conversation along "So, Kurt Hummel called; that must-"

"I know you were responsible" Quinn looked down at Rachel with her hands on her hips, but it wasn't as threatening as it was in high school. "I know you used to work for him, I may have let Mellissa have total control over hiring her temp replacement but I still know"

"I'm sorry" Rachel stood up so Quinn wasn't talking down to her anymore "I was trying to help and-"

"Are you kidding? I don't care, this is going to really help boost my reputation" That sounded like Quinn Fabray, from McKinley talking "…Wow that sounded really bad didn't it"

"No you deserve a little bit of a boost"

"Then I shouldn't feel bad for getting this opportunity?"

"No! I looked over his contract when I worked for him, comparing it to these" she gestured to the computer "His can easily be bettered"

"Well thank you Rachel"

"That's okay"

Quinn just nodded and went back to her own desk thinking Rachel was a God send.

…

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed

"Yeah, I don't mean to read into anything too much but I think she genuinely sounded disappointed when I said there was a certain someone in my life" Rachel explained

"How did she react when you said it was Remi?" he gestured to the quiet black dog laying in the corner of the room. The pair were at Rachel's apartment, chatting over coffee

"She asked again to confirm I didn't have a boyfriend"

"And then?"

"I think she sounded pleased"

"Oh my god, do you realise my plan for revenge might actually happen even thought you're not trying" he chuckled

"Wait, but I don't want that…" Rachel trailed off

"You want her" Kurt pointed out

"But that's not the point, she has a husband and kids, and I just can't cause trouble for her and them; just because of my personal feelings. It would be selfish and it would hurt so many people" she shook her head and looked away from Kurt

Kurt tutted, getting her attention back "Trust you to get legitimate feelings for a person you can't have"

She sighed "Yeah… So how did it feel for you when you spoke to her on the phone?" Rachel moved the conversation on.

"Well I was a complete bitch at first. I was just putting on a defensive front you know? I was automatically talking to her how I wished I had in high school. At first it felt great, I felt powerful… but you're right Rae, she's broken. Quinn Fabray wouldn't take that sort of tone and back down so easily even with a potential, important customer. She'd be crafty and witty but slightly hurtful, and yet make herself innocent… that was the Quinn I was expecting to talk to, not… what ever _that_ was"

"I know, it's not right… I'm not sure what changed, maybe it was getting pregnant whilst still in college, or marrying the father of her he child straight away… I don't know, but something changed her"

"Rachel; you can't delve too deep, you'll get attached and I love; so I can't sit by and see you get hurt"

"I know, you've already done so much for me Kurt. And also I know how it feels to see people you care about get hurt. I've seen you get hurt by Blaine so may times, it hurts me now"

"Soooo… you don't think I should try again with him" he tested her

"I'm not saying that, because I know he makes you happy… I'm just saying, I understand and I'm grateful that you don't want to see me get heart broken"

"Well Blaine called; he said he's going to be here over Christmas and he wants to spend it with me"

"What did you say?" Rachel asked nonchalantly

"I didn't answer him yet, I really want to spend time with him, but I know I'll get hurt when he leaves what do you think I should do?"

"Well what are your plans over Christmas?" she asked before reaching forward and grabbing her coffee off of the coffee table.

"Well I presume your not going back this holiday season?" she shook her head, she didn't talk to her fathers anymore, she hadn't since she moved to New York, she had her reasons to not have contact with them anymore "Well neither am I…"

"Kurt, if Blaine's going to be here, then you should spend time with him over Christmas. Spend Christmas day with some one you love, Spend the holidays with some one you love. You don't want to spend them with me. Two single, friends, love sick and hung up on other people spending the holidays together… that's a bit sad" she couldn't give away Blaine's secret proposal, so that meant; she couldn't be obvious and just tell Kurt to spend Christmas with Blaine

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I've got Remi" she patted her loyal companion on the head as Remi climbed onto the sofa next to her.

Kurt chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee "Now that's sad"

"I just want to see you happy, if you spend the holidays with me, we'll be miserable, get drunk and then talk about how we think we'll never be happy. I'll be fine_ really_" she tried to convince him

He put his coffee cup down and leapt forward tackling her in a hug "Thank you, I'll make it up to you"

"No need" she said with her head still resting on his shoulder "I'm still paying you back, we'll just add this as my payment" she smiled to herself, knowing what was in store this holiday season for her best friend.

…

"Guy's I'm home" Quinn called into her home as she walked through the front door; she hung her coat up and through her keys on the table by the front door

Logan and Alyssa ran to her from the playroom, across the open plan living, crashing into her. Quinn crouched down to hug them "Hey guys, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah"

"No, teachers are mean"

Were the simultaneous answers she received she just squeezed them tighter

"Hey honey, how are you?"

She looked up "Daniel, what are you doing home so early?" she stood up to greet him and kissed him on the cheek, dutifully.

"Well I'm going on that business trip so I thought I'd come home and spend some quality time with my family, I mean I always get in and the kids are already asleep" he said the last bit quietly to just Quinn, before addressing the whole family again "So I decided to come home early, I sent the nanny home and I'm now going to take us all out… I was thinking Ice skating, and then we all go to dinner?"

Alyssa and Logan got excited while Quinn looked at her husband in disbelief

"Go on then guy's, get your coats and shoes" he ushered them out of the room. In the children's absence she pulled Quinn close to him and kissed her roughly, he pulled away "I'm sorry I've been distant lately, work has been a nightmare"

"That's okay" she smiled and casually pushed him away from her "I need to go and get changed, before we go out" she gestured to the work attire she was in "You help the Ally and Logan get ready" she told him in case he decided to follow her.

All she could think was how… wrong that kiss felt, it had never felt that wrong with him before… then again it had never felt perfectly right _What is wrong with me?_ She quickly changed into Jeans and a long sleeve top; she grabbed trainers and casual but warm coat, as well as a scarf, a pair of gloves and a winter hat.

She met her family by the front door "You ready to go?" Daniel asked enthusiastically

"Yeah" she faked a smile at him; she felt on edge from her husband acting irregular, well irregular for him… he was acting how a dad and husband should act… maybe he felt guilty because he'd be away for the holidays. But also, why did she feel the way she did when he kissed her, why did it feel so wrong? She wasn't sure, but all those new feelings and doubts in old feelings were making her now feel a little sick. She pushed all those thoughts away and tried to enjoy the family together time.

She took Logan's hand and Daniel took Alyssa's, their children stood securely between them, as they ventured on their family evening out.

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	8. Uh Oh

**AN: so I'm now kicking this story in the behind and moving it along, enough of whatever I've been writing, let's move on!**

**AN2: Thank you everyone for the reviews, adding to alerts and favoriting this story so far! :D**

**Posted: 12/8/11**

Uh Oh

Thursday/Friday

That Thursday night when they got back, Quinn put her children to bed then went to her room.

She could have stopped him, she could have stopped herself, but she didn't. He was her husband after all, and they hadn't slept together for so long, she could hardly deny him that.

She wanted to keep her family together, mainly for her children and also because she didn't want to have the life her mother had… alone, no husband, kids moved out and far away, and drinking heavily as a coping method. Quinn enjoyed a drink with her friends but she was adamant she'd never turn to alcohol in a moment of self-doubt or desperation.

So anyway they slept together. When _he _was finished he moved to his side of the bed and left her, alone and feeling used. They'd never cuddled in bed, not after that, and never in general. She wondered what it felt like to be held, to be comforted, and to just be satisfied. She didn't feel cared for with him.

When she woke up; he was gone, his suit case that he packed the day before was gone too. But it didn't feel any different to her whether he was there or not. _But the kids, Logan and Alyssa need their dad, even if he could do better, and I don't want to be alone_ she thought to herself.

She got out of bed, showered and dressed, then helped her children get ready for their last day at school before they broke up for Christmas.

She told the maid to make up the guest room, as Judy would be arriving in the city that evening.

The day ran smoothly, work was a bit slow. Quinn managed to get Kurt an insurance Quote but they set up a meeting for after Christmas as he was swamped in work. He had 3 wedding parties, of suits and dresses to adjust in time for Christmas day.

…

Monday Morning

"Good morning Mrs Davis" Rachel greeted as she handed over the coffee. It was a welcome sight to Quinn. _The coffee, was a welcome sight, yeah not, not that… right?_

"Good morning Rachel"

"How was your weekend?" Rachel asked cheerily

The blonde woman's smile dropped "It was… eventful"

"Oh? I'm here if you want to share… I realise, I haven't been here long but, if you ever just want to talk to someone I'm here" she said looking at her feet before looking up again at the end of her sentence.

Quinn smiled again "I like talking to you Rachel, I feel comfortable talking to you. It took me two months with Mellissa before I discussed my personal life with her…" she processed what she had just said "maybe It's inappropriate to talk to you about these things I mean I hardly know you and I'm telling you things that are going on in my life"

"Oh you know me"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I'm single, a lesbian and I have a dog called Remi… there's not much more to me"

"Really? But don't you think it's a bit awkward to be talking to your boss like a friend"

Rachel laughed a little "No, not at all, Kurt Hummel is my old boss, is my only friend, and he reminds me of that often"

"Would you ever consider me a friend?"

"We talk as if we're friends, so yes; I guess I can consider you a friend now"

"Well if we're friends, how about, when no one else is around, you call me Quinn"

Rachel smiled, making Quinn smile back "Okay, Quinn… so did you want to talk about what happened over your weekend"

Quinn let out a huge sigh "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes Quinn, I'd like to know what's got you smile fading"

"You best grab a chair" she waited for Rachel to return before she started "Well, my mum is staying with me and the kids for the holidays. Now don't get me wrong, I care about her greatly and usually she wouldn't have my 'smile fading' but she had a minor accident and now it's causing me to be worried, because I left her with the kids and she can't walk, she's fine in the wheel chair it's just getting her upstairs that's a pain"

"Oh god, what happened?"

"She… had a little trip and fell up the step into the kitchen area, she fractured her ankle" Quinn was also pissed that her kids witnessed their '_tipsy _grandma' fall down "And now she has become another someone I have to take care of"

"Well if you ever need any help, with anything, I'll be happy to assist you" Rachel reached across and patted Quinn's hand comfortingly

"That's very kind of you" she looked up so her eyes connected deeply with Rachel's. "How was your weekend then?"

Rachel pulled her had away "Oh same old same old, Remi had her injections on Saturday and I took her to the park Sunday. That's about it really" she shrugged and got up "I best start on today's work"

"Oh, okay" Quinn said, hiding the disappointment in her voice as Rachel went back to her own desk.

…

Monday afternoon

After lunch Rachel approached Quinn's desk with a bouquet of mixed pink flowers already in a vase.

"I'm sorry about your mum; and her ankle" she held the flowers in front of her

"That's fine, it wasn't your fault, accident happen"

"Well anyway I got these" she gestured to the flowers

"Thank you, I'll make sure she gets them"

"Oh no, these are for you, I already sent a bunch to your apartment for your mother. I thought these could brighten up your office"

Quinn couldn't help but smile brightly at the thoughtful ness. No one ever bought her flowers "Thank you, they're lovely"

Rachel put the a vase on a table against the wall to Quinn's left, so Quinn could still see them without them being too in her face.

Before anything else could be said Rachel's desk phone rang and they both got back to work.

…

Tuesday Morning

Quinn sat tapping away at the keys of the computer key board at her desk, but she couldn't help feeling a little anxious; it was the first time in the few weeks Rachel had worked here that she got here before Rachel. She didn't know why but she looked forward to seeing Rachel every morning. She looked forward to those first few minutes when Rachel would bring her, her coffee.

But today there was a problem, Rachel was late, and Quinn felt lost. She was admiring the flowers Rachel had got her yesterday… Daniel never bought her flowers- _what am I thinking!_

She was distracted from her confusing thoughts when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Santana

"Hello"

"What you got planned tonight Q?"

"Erm nothing, I guess"

"Good, we're going out, you, me and Britt. Your mum's home so she can look after your kids and that husbad, whoops I mean husband, is out of town. So the three of us are going out to Party"

"Err, San I don't feel like going overboard tonight, I don't want to go clubbing and I really don't want to be the third wheel, You and _your wife_ go have fun"

She heard Santana sigh "Come on Q, you can't stay at home with your whole life, your kids will understand if you're away for one night"

"It's not that San, I just don't want to go clubbing" Quinn heard a thump come from the secretary's office so she looked up, to see Rachel had dropped a motorcycle helmet on her own desk and walk up to Quinn's office in a biker leather outfit to deliver the morning coffee.

Quinn's mouth hung open slightly as Rachel settled the coffee cup in front of her boss and mouthed 'morning' Quinn smiled in return before going back to her original expression and watched Rachel saunter away, she couldn't help her gaze fall to Rachel's back side and stay there until Rachel disappeared round the corner.

She snapped back to reality when she realised Santana was talking; she dropped the phone, out of panic as if she'd been caught

"…. So what do you say…Q?"

"Erm sorry Santana I was distracted can you repeat that"

"I said how about we go for a dinner, the three of us. Have a proper chat with no kids or mothers or _distractions_ around" _oh god, she doesn't know does she, how could she, she can't see through phones_ Quinn then saw Rachel pass the door to her office again, still in the leather.

"Q? Are you still there?"

"Sorry San yeah, I'm here, Dinner sounds good"

"O-Kay, what's got you distracted?"

"Nothing… just work"

"Fine" Santana sighed "I'll book a reservation and I'll call you later for the details"

"Okay, talk to you later bye" she put the phone down and immediately went to talk to Rachel

"Rachel?"

"Yeah" she walked out of a walk in cupboard that was used to store office supplies and had space to hang up coats, with a jacket and a pair of suit trousers on hangers

"What's with the…" she trailed off and just gestured with her finger up and down

"This" she gestured to her clothing "is also why I'm late; I took my car in for its service and so I had to take my bike and then I was late and hit traffic, sorry"

"Oh, why take your car in for its service now, just before Christmas is a busy time for most garages"

"I'm very serious about making sure my car is safe, I left a suit in here yesterday so I can change, I'll just do that now"

"Okay, works a bit slow today; so it doesn't matter that you were a little late"

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay" Rachel turned and walked away again. Quinn could have slapped herself for where her eyes automatically went. _Get it together Quinn _she shook her head and went back to her desk.

…

Tuesday Afternoon

Rachel gasped, she'd been reading over the insurance papers for the Hotel chain Quinn wanted to acquire, from a rival company. Quinn had been having trouble finding a way to make it cheaper or better cover. Rachel believed she'd found something, a misleading part in the contract. She read the paragraph 5 times to be sure before knocking on her bosses door (despite the door being open) to get the blondes attention

"Yes Rachel?"

"Mrs Dav- Quinn I think I've made a break-through"

She marched over to Quinn's desk with a copy of the contract in hand

"This is that company you want to persuade because you said you were sure they're was something wrong with the contract, well look right here"

She pointed to a finely printed paragraph

Quinn read over it "What, I've read it so many times. I don't see it"

"Look at what it says about fire damage… it's miss leading but it says basically that they don't cover fire damage if the fire started in the kitchen"

"But you'd expect fire damage to be in general" Quinn looked up at Rachel curiously

"Exactly… so it's misleading. No wonder it's so cheap, it doesn't cover fire damage if a fire is caused in the most likely place a fire might start"

"You solved it" Quinn stood up smiling

"I think I may have"

"You solved it!" Quinn said more excited, she took her glasses off and darted round the desk to hug Rachel.

Rachel was shocked at the physical contact but didn't hesitate to hug back

"Oh my god, you figured it out, I've spent countless hours reading that damn piece of paper and I didn't see it"

"It probably just needed a fresh pair of eyes" Rachel reassured her

"It doesn't matter" Quinn pulled away to look Rachel in the eye "Thank you so much" she said softly

Rachel couldn't help but push the stray strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. Both their heart rates picked up. Rachel bit her bottom lip and Quinn licked hers, they both leant in slowly…

Then Quinn's cell phone chimed, they quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry" Rachel said before quickly exiting the room.

Quinn stood still shocked… but more surprisingly disappointed.

She breathed out slowly and checked her phone. It was Santana with details of the dinner reservation. Quinn then realised it was the end of the day. She decided to approach Rachel now, rather than let the moment they almost shared develop and increase any awkwardness.

"Rachel" she said softly

"Yes Mrs Davis"

"Quinn, please"

"I don't think I can call you that right now"

"Rachel, please, can we leave that behind, I don't want it to make our business relationship and potential friendship, uncomfortable"

"Okay… Quinn, I was out of line anyway, I don't want anything to come between us either"

"so are we okay?"

"I believe so.. I'll see you tomorrow" she half smiled and picked up her helmet before left to change into her biker leather gear.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to her office to grab her things. She wanted to hit her head against a wall. _Why did I just let her blame herself for that, and why the hell am I feeling like this again?_

She quickly left before she could bump into Rachel who was currently changing into the leather

…

Tuesday Evening

The three friends sat at a table in the restaurant Santana chose, they'd just ordered their food and the simple conversation had finished.

Quinn was now running her finger round the rim of her wine glass. Santana watched her, seeing her friend deep in thought, so she decided to break the silence that had fallen on the table.

"So…" both blondes looked to the Latina "Q, who is 'work'?"

"Huh, what the hell does that mean?"

"You said earlier, that work was distracting you… I was simply asking you who 'work' is"

"I don't understand what you're trying to insinuate"

"Oh please, like you'd drop your phone because of some numbers on a screen"

"How did you know I dropped my phone?"

"So you did drop your phone!"

Quinn shook her head and sighed before taking a sip of her wine and avoiding eye contact with Santana; she'd just fallen into a Santana trap.

Santana's face lit up "So who is it… please don't say it's one of your brother in laws, because even if Daniel is a real Ass-whole, he's still the best looking so the idea of you being attracted to one of them is eww"

"Who say's I'm attracted to someone" Quinn looked worried but she blushed

Britt giggled and spoke up "You must be, look San she's gone all red like a lobster"

Quinn tried to hide it but it was too late

"So come on, who is it?" The Latina pushed

"It's my secretary" she blurted out

Both other women at the table eyes widened "The replacement one?" Santana checked. Quinn nodded "The one who helped you with Ally and Logan?"

"Yes"

"Well how does she feel?"

"I-I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm married"

"To someone who's turned you into a weak puddle of mush" The Latina and shorter blonde were surprised that it was Brittany who broke this time. Usually It was Santana, who was first to point out a major fault in Quinn's husband.

"Why _are _you still with him?"

"Kid's, security…" she said quietly

"So, she distracted you, tell us about her"

"I had this discussion with her yesterday, she summed herself up as; single, lesbian and has a dog called Remi"

"Well that's good, you've got a chance then" Brittany said

"That's not the point Britt; I have a family to think about"

"Is she not interested" Santana asked

"We almost kissed"

"Oh really, who stopped it?" Santana asked with genuine surprise

"You"

Santana raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Your text, about the reservations"

"Oh, so if I hadn't text you do you think-"

"I don't know… can we change the subject please, I can't deal with this right now"

"Fine, suit yourself… so today at work we were…" Santana began a ramble about how work had been treating her, which led to Brittany doing the same thing.

Quinn tried to pay attention to her friends but every few minutes her mind would wonder to; Rachel, Rachel's lips… Daniel, Alyssa and Logan, Rachel, kids…

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging :)**


	9. How did that happen?

**AN:**** OKAY MAJOR FUDGE UP!**** I forgot to put something in the last chapter that's VITAL to this one! AHHHH! *I forgot to have Quinn mention to Rachel about the office Christmas party which takes place in this chapter* so when it's mentioned in this chapter it seems a little bit last minute, but I've actually been planning this chapter since the beginning!**

**AN2: To: anonymous; you've made a really good point. I was trying to put that point across with Quinn feeling comfortable enough around Rachel to talk to her in confidence, but I'll try and make it more obvious :) **

**AN3: To: Penny Lane: lol glad to know this story is stuck in your head :D**

**AN4: Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted this :)**

**Posted: 13/8/11**

How did that happen?

Tuesday evening

"Hey Kurt"

He looked over his shoulder to see his old assistant approaching "Hey"

The studio was empty, except for Kurt and now Rachel. He was still working, still making adjustment to the many outfits he had designed and made for the 3 separate weddings that would be taking place on Christmas day.

"How's it going?" she asked as she took off her leather jacket and put it on an empty work surface with her helmet.

"I just need to finish this one, then I have the brides dress to work on and them I'm done for today" He said as he pinned the material on a pair of trousers "One of my many brilliant employees who I entrusted to measure the grooms party for the second wedding, managed to measure the best man's leg length wrong by 2 inches"

Rachel huffed a laugh "And did you fire them?"

"No, not this time"

"Aww what's wrong Kurt, getting soft" she chuckled

He rolled his eyes before turning away from his work to face her "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi, see how things were" she fiddled with some swatches on the work area in front of her. "When's Blaine getting here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" Kurt couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He turned back to his work before continuing "Hopefully I will have this finished before I leave tonight, and then the last group will be in for their fitting and I'll try and get any adjustments done by the time he gets here and then I'll only have to come in Christmas eve for like 5 minutes for the last wedding suits and dresses to be picked up and then I will finally be free!"

"Kurt, you have a ton of employees, why don't you just get them to do this"

"Never, these are my works of art, they can oversee smaller projects. But you know how I'm a sucker for a wedding, I love designing the matching clothes while making sure they are individual in their own way"

"Of course" Rachel shook her head at Kurt's obsession and pride, over his work (It wasn't _always _a bad thing)

They were silent for a few minutes. He finally looked over at his friend. She was leaning on the large square work surface, looking aimlessly over some of kurts sketches and designs

"Are you okay, Rachel… you look lost?"

"It's nothing really… it's just today, at work…"

"Yeah" he encouraged her to continue

"We, me and Quinn we… well we almost… Kissed"

"What! How?"

"The last couple of days, little things, moments we've shared. Like yesterday I bought her flowers, I said they were to brighten her office, but it was to make her smile… I love seeing her smile" she said the last part dreamily, before she snapped herself back to reality "Oh my god, I sound like a stalker"

"No you don't Rach" Kurt laughed "You sound love sick, but you're not helping yourself by trying to kiss her"

"Hey! It wasn't just me, let me continue; today I had to go by bike"

"That explains the outfit I had forbid you from wearing to work"

"I had a change of clothes; anyway; I think I distracted her… she had to ask whoever was on the other end of the phone to repeat themselves when I gave her, her coffee. I'm sure she was staring at me, she dropped the phone"

He paused what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at his best friend "Really?" he asked intrigued

"Well she dropped it while I was walking away. I guess it didn't help that I added a bit more of a sway to my hips than usual, I couldn't help myself" she shrugged

"Rachel, you witch… sounds like you're going through with my plan after all"

"Oh crap, it does doesn't it" she sighed and face palmed

"So how did you nearly kiss?"

"About 10 minutes before work finished for the day anyway, I found a glitch in the contract she's been looking over, I told her and she was so happy she hugged me, then I really couldn't help myself, when I brushed her hair behind her ear…"

"Rach!"

"I know I shouldn't have but I really wanted to." She sighed "We lent in… and then her cell phone went off" she said sadly

He started soothingly rubbing her back "I'm sorry Rae"

"No, no it's for the best, things would be 10 times worse and more awkward… or she might have even fired me, if it had actually happened"

"I guess bu-"

"Can I help you, then you can get out of here sooner" she interrupted him

"Yeah… thanks, can you get me some more of this material" he gestured to the netting material underneath the skirt of the dress "The bride decided she wanted her dress a bit more 'puffy' her word not mine, so I need to add some more layers underneath" Rachel went over to the store cupboard to get what he requested "And get the bottle of wine I hid in their!"

"Which one; the red or white?" She yelled back from inside the cupboard

"White! I don't trust you with red wine around my work!"

"Oh thanks" she faked hurt as she passed him the material and put the bottle on the table before getting wine glasses "So, these people are cutting it a bit close aren't they. Christmas day is in 3 days"

"Ugh I know, I'd have my entire wedding ready weeks in advanced"

"Would you have a Christmas wedding"

"I think I'd prefer it in the winter, not on Christmas day. Sometimes it's too hot in the summer, to wear suits"

"Kurt?" she asked curiously as she poured the wine

"Hmmm?" he answered whilst measuring out the material

"Have you designed you're entire perfect wedding already?" she teased

"… No" he said quietly

"Oh my god, you so have" she laughed

"Well sorry for dreaming… haven't you ever thought about it"

She scoffed "Hello? Never been in a serious relationship" she pointed to herself

"Well my relationships have always been with the same person and its hardly anything healthy"

"Don't worry about it Kurt, a guy like you, is sure to find happiness"

"Sure, pass me the scissors will you"

The two finished the dress within an hour and soberly went to their separate homes, with a similar feeling of loneliness.

…

Wednesday morning

Rachel was already at her desk the next day, she had been confirming everything for Quinn's schedule that day, which wasn't a lot as it was so close to Christmas. The brunette checked the time and realised Quinn would arrive in a minute, she was about to get up and go when Quinn came through the glass door holding two cups of coffee. Rachel looked at her curiously.

She was further confused when Quinn put one of the cups in front of Rachel, the same way Rachel would place the coffee in front of Quinn.

"Sorry, I'm not sure how you take it so I just got you the same as me; I can get you some sug-"

"No, this is fine thank you" Rachel pulled the cup closer, unsure of what was happening.

She was even more unsure when Quinn got the chair from the spare desk and wheeled so she sat opposite Rachel

"May I ask as to what you are doing?"

"I'm sitting" she sat and removed her scarf and coat, tucking it behind her onto the seat "and we're going to chat, we always talk at my desk, and I talk about myself. I want to let you talk"

"Why?" Rachel raised her shoulders and shook her head ever so slightly

"Because, even though I hardly know you but I feel comfortable around you; I find it easy to talk to you. Plus I thought I'd break the awkward tension between us after what happened yesterday"

"I want to say sorry agai-"

"Don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"Okay" Rachel replied, she took a sip from the coffee cup "This is great thanks"

Quinn sipped her coffee too and nodded her head "Oh, before I forget again; I meant to tell you Friday but things with my mother arriving and Daniel leaving had me distracted then again on Monday and Tuesday, same sort of things distracting me. So before I forget and it's too late: there's a Christmas office party tonight, and I have to go, but I was hoping you'd go to, what do you say?"

"Umm…" Rachel didn't want to spend more time with Quinn, not with how she was feeling about the blonde who was sitting across from her right now with hopeful puppy dog eyes that said _'please don't leave me to go to this thing alone'_. Quinn might be acting like whatever almost happened last night didn't affect her, but Rachel couldn't pretend, sure she could put on a fake front but she couldn't get over the disappointment she felt from it.

"Please Rachel, you can't make me go on my own" She smiled hopefully

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile too "Fine I'll go. Where is it?"

"Quinn huffed a laugh "It's only downstairs on the fourth floor"

"Oh, fancy" Rachel joked

"Yeah well it's always been that way. We don't need to dress up and all the funding saved for it can just be spent on food and alcohol… it keeps them happy downstairs" she shrugged "We're not the biggest of firms"

You could easily say that Rachel's difference in appearance made her unrecognisable. But Quinn's drastic change in personality over the years could make her unrecognisable.

It was as if the HBIC shell form high school had been cracked and fell away. Then what was left behind had been damaged a little bit more. Sure; at first she just seemed really nice, but sometimes Rachel saw her in a way that made her think Quinn was weak, she had lost some of her confidence.

She wasn't the worried Quinn that Rachel had caught glimpses of at McKinley, it was different. Rachel didn't know who was to blame but she sure as hell wanted to fix her.

"So let's talk about you"

"I already told you there's not much to say"

"Well you know about my family, what about yours" Quinn tried to get a conversation started

"I told you, it's me and Remi"

"Come on, what about parents?"

"Erm well, I don't speak to them anymore, I haven't in over ten years"

"Oh no, why?" Rachel looked away for a moment "I'm sorry, you don't have to share I was just trying to get to know you a bit better. I thought we decided yesterday we were friends but that doesn't mean I expect you to want to talk to me so easily" Quinn said sadly

Rachel smiled at Quinn's tactics "I'll keep it simple. They didn't think I could make a life for myself here, they wanted me to stay at home and marry the first man who would take me"

"But look at you now"

Rachel laughed "no they were right, the first 3 years here I worked in a bar and I was a waitress at the same time to cover everything, I had an apartment in Queens, and it was a hard life… I had a drink problem for some time"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have shared, what must you think of me" Rachel looked away ashamed

"I think you are successful, okay so working for me isn't as glamorous as working for Mr Hummel but you're here aren't you, you're doing well for yourself"

"Yes, I guess, but I meant because I my past drink problem… I went to AA meetings but I don't anymore, I still enjoy a drink but only when I'm in the company of others"

"Rachel that's your life, I'm glad you shared with me and I'm not going to judge you"

_You'd judge me if you knew everything_ Rachel thought to herself.

The phone rang interrupting them, to signal that it was time for work.

Quinn left Rachel to it, smiling to herself at the small amount of progress she'd made in getting to know her, the woman who made her feel things she hadn't felt in a reallylong time.

…

Wednesday evening: the Christmas office party

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Rachel said as she walked into one of the smaller conference rooms "You can't leave me out there on my own, Steve was driving me mad with stories about his kids" Quinn was leaning against the table, she looked deep in thought.

"You got something against children now?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No, not all kids, some kids are cruel and some are amazing like yours"

Quinn looked at her surprised "You think my kids are amazing"

"Yeah, I only met them that one day but, you're very lucky, they seem smart for their ages and they're beautiful, like their mother so they have lots of potential in life"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she stood up straight and put her glass down. Determination in her eyes.

"Well, um…" she fumbled and looked to the floor "yes"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as they moved closer to one another "Yesterday, how did you really feel, did you want to kiss me?" she bit her lip at the question waiting for the answer

"I didn't pull away did I?" she said softly as they moved into each-others personal space "What about you Quinn?"

"I didn't stop it either… my damn cell phone" she giggled

Rachel cupped one side of Quinn's face with a hand and bought the blonde closer with the other by wrapping it round her waist.

Rachel had made the first move; now it was Quinn's turn. She pressed a hand on Rachel's Back brining her even closer. She moved her other hand to the back to Rachel's neck and in one last movement; bought their lips together, for a slow, soft, warm kiss.

They pulled away after a minute or two, when lack of air became great, they slowly opened their eyes.

"Wow" Quinn whispered, keeping their fore heads resting against one another

"Yeah" Rachel agreed dreamily.

They simultaneously went back for another kiss, this one wasn't as slow, it was definitely more passionate. Again they pulled away

"Can we go back to your place?" Quinn asked breathing heavily close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel gulped "Yes"

Quinn hastily led Rachel from the building and into a taxi, to Rachel's apartment

**Any thoughts?**

**I know, it was a bit sudden, but hey I wanted that to happen at this point, even if it seemed a bit out of the blue.**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	10. The morning after

**AN: okay so the rushed ending to the last chapter was part of a plan to keep it interesting, although looking back at it, it doesn't flow very well; its as if there's some sentences missing, oh well the only way is forward (I don't want to go back and re write stuff, it gets confusing (well for me anyway))**

**AN: To: Clenche; sorry but i'm not comfortable writing _that__._ so i hope this isn't too dissapointing. Thanks for the three reviews to my other story as well though**

**Posted: 15/8/11**

The morning after

Thursday/Christmas eve: morning

The woman with the long blonde hair stirred from her peaceful slumber, it took a few moments for everything from the night before to come back to her. She could feel unfamiliar bed sheets wrapped round her; she was not in _her_ bed. She could feel another pair of legs tangled with her own, a warm body pressed to her back, and arm wrapped securely round her middle, her own fingers were interlaced with those of the arm, and she felt warm steady breathing on the nape of her neck.

Everything flooded back to her: _oh god, I slept with Rachel, I did it with a woman; more than once. It was… amazing… No! I can't feel like this… but I do, Rachel is amazing and I think I love her, wait love? It's too early for that, wait again; what do you mean 'too early'? Nothing can happen, you've got kids and a husband, think what this would do to them... Your children deserve a better mother_

She was taken from her internal ramblings when soft kisses were placed on her neck and along her shoulder "Morning" was muttered against the crook of her neck as the other person moved in closer. Quinn tensed "Are you okay?" The brunette asked

Quinn turned slowly to face her, untangling herself as she moved.

"Oh I know that face" Rachel said sadly, and sat up holding the sheet to her front "I'm sorry Quinn for what I did"

"I told you Rachel you can't blame yourself" Quinn sat up too and moved closer to the brunette so she was now directly behind her "I don't regret it… but it wasn't the right thing to do"

"So it was a mistake… I shouldn't have let it get this far"

"No, Rach I wanted this, I shouldn't have, but I did and I was determined"

"Why, if you feel this bad now, why did you want this?"

"I- I'm not sure, its just things lately…. I feel so different around you; comfortable among other things"

"Like what?" Rachel didn't look back she kept her head facing away from Quinn

"Feelings… I can't explain"

_Can't or won't _Rachel wanted to say that but she didn't "oh"

"-I guess, I was jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

_Flashback: the night before; the Christmas party_

"_Ready to go?" Quinn stepped out of her office_

_Rachel logged of and shut down her computer "Yep"_

_Quinn took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly "Let's go then"_

"_Are you nervous?" Rachel looked at her curiously as she walked round her desk and opened the door allowing Quinn to walk through first_

"_Thank you. I am a little nervous, I hardly see these people and I'm responsible for a third of their employment, I normally only see them at this party"_

"_I've only been to the fourth four on a couple of occasions to get files from a few of them, so I don't know any one… so don't expect me to remind you of peoples names" she chuckled at the end and pushed the button for the lift._

"_I don't think it matters, they'll assume I don't remember most of them anyway" the lift doors opened and they stepped in. Quinn pushed the button for the fourth floor._

_The doors opened up to an impressive scene. Usually the floor had many desks in the middle of the room, which had small conference rooms round the edge and the layout normally stayed the same even for the Christmas parties._

_This time, time had been taken to move the desks into some of the larger conference rooms. There was a seating area on one side and an open floor on the other. A professional, although temporary bar was set up in the corner and a not so pathetic looking Christmas tree (which had been decorated professionally) stood proud in the corner._

_Quinn spotted her business partners and brother's in law, not far form the lifts and approached them, Rachel was busy looking at the not so lame party set up, she noticed Quinn had walked away and quickly followed._

"_Hi Timothy, what's going on, this looks better than normal"_

"_Well we did so well this year, I decided to spend a little more and have a proper office party" Adam answered "I also hired a photographer"_

"_Why, this isn't like prom"_

"_I just thought it would be a good idea, have some photos taken, remind us of progress this year. I thought the six of us" he gestured to the 3 bosses and their secretaries "should at least have a picture taken together and then maybe one of each of us with our respective secretaries"_

_Rachel and Quinn both pulled an odd expression but went along with it._

_After the photos were taken they both went to the open bar to get drinks and then started to mingle_

"_For the love of god don't leave me alone with any of these people" Quinn said through a fake grin_

_Rachel held back a laugh "Sure thing boss" she muttered in reply._

_Later they were standing with a group of three or four other people when Rachel dared to glance round at the other people in the room, she looked over her shoulder and immediately regretted it when someone seemed to recognise her_

"_Uh oh" Rachel went wide eyed as she recognised a woman with dark blonde hair smiling approaching fast_

"_What is it?" Rachel turned her head back to the group at the sound of Quinn's voice_

"_Nothing" Rachel tried to cover_

"_Tell me" she pushed_

_Rachel still had her back to the still approaching woman so she could talk quietly to Quinn "You know you said you wanted to know about me earlier, you'll most likely find something out now. I'm not a good person"_

_Quinn didn't have a chance to push Rachel for more information as the other woman was now behind them_

"_Rachel!" _

_Rachel cringed and turned "Andrea, well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas past"_

"_Look at you, so you're the new secretary, I heard it was a hot brunette, I would have never guessed it was you" Andrea started flirtatiously. This caused a pang of something to stir in Quinn_

"_Oh my god she's drunk" Quinn heard Rachel mutter this. Quinn was still standing next to the brunette only she was facing the other way, she was making polite discussion with the small group of her employees, the current man talking was a little older than she was, Quinn had learnt that his name was Steve and he had three kids that he couldn't stop talking about. Quinn felt she could relate to that, so found the discussion relaxing. But now she couldn't help but listen in on what Rachel and her 'new' friend were talking about_

"_So, you slept with me, left before I woke up and never called"_

"_That was like 4 years ago and I don't see why you're complaining you expected that from me, besides I believe you were doing the exact same thing"_

"_Yes, Bryant, we were playing the same game"_

"_But I stopped all that remember"_

"_Did you though, I thought I saw you the other week at the usual bar, picking up a red head, did I see that or was I mistaken"_

_Rachel sighed "No you aren't mistaken" she said a little pissed "So what, I'm not in the habit of finding a one night stand often any more, but sometime I do, what's it to you"_

"_Nothing" Andrea faked innocence "Just wondering if my only real competition had come back"_

"_No… I told you I stopped all that"_

"_So what was the red-head?"_

"_A slip up, but I didn't run out on her in the morning"_

"_Oh you've gone soft Bryant"_

"_And you haven't changed a bit Walker"_

"_Well if you ever want to hook up just let me know"_

_Andrea sauntered of leaving Rachel standing there thinking 'no thanks'_

_She turned around to see Quinn wasn't standing next to her, with the group where 'Steve' was talking about his kids (it didn't take long for Rachel to become irritated by his ramblings (ironically)); she looked around and still couldn't see Quinn anywhere. She looked towards the bar: no Quinn, she looked towards Timothy and Adam: still no Quinn. So she decided to search further_

_Quinn had to leave the area, she couldn't take what she was hearing, it was stirring emotions, emotions she had been dealing with for the past few days, she couldn't listen to them. She didn't like what she was hearing about Rachel. But she surprised herself when what she felt wasn't disappointment; it was something else it was… jealousy. She removed herself politely from the group and went into the nearest conference room. _

_Now that she felt that jealousy; she realised what those other feelings were; they were an unexplained want and need for her brunette secretary, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact she was always comfortable round her, like that had a connection already. Quinn steadied herself against the table as the emotions got to her_

_And you know what happened when Rachel entered the room…_

_End Flashback_

"I shouldn't have done this with you" Rachel leant forward to move away but was stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist

"No, don't go, not yet at least, just lay here with me… hold me… please…"

Rachel couldn't help the hint of a smile that grew on her face "Okay"

The both laid down, facing one another. Their arms wrapped around one another. They were so close they could feel the others soft breaths on their skin, causing a slight tingling

After a few minutes of just looking deeply into one another's eyes; Quinn couldn't help herself. She propped her self up on an elbow and cupped a hand on Rachel's cheek, as she leant in Rachel muttered

"I thought you just wanted to lay here"

She smirked before meeting Rachel's lips with her own; the kiss was slow and sensual, but after a moment Quinn shifted so she was more on top of Rachel and the kiss turned more passionate but desperate. Rachel had to push Quinn back softly "No we can't do this again" she sat up again and this time got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

Quinn just stayed in the bed and stared at the ceiling, she huffed

Rachel entered the room again with some fresh clothes for Quinn

"Rachel what are we going to do?" Quinn looked to her friend with vulnerability in her eyes as they welled up

Rachel sat down on the bed and cupped Quinn's face comfortingly "It's going to be okay" she nodded her head reassuringly "we can easily cover for last night, we'll say I had a few too many and you made sure I got home okay, then you stayed to make sure I was okay"

"I guess that's believable" Quinn agreed visibly calming a little

"But right now, I'm going to let you shower and change" she patted the clothes as she placed them on the bed next to the blonde "and I'm going to make us some brunch"

"Brunch, what time is it?"

"Just gone 11.00, its okay though I'll drive you home, oh shit" she remembered something

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered my car is still in the shop and my bikes in the car park near the office"

"My car's there too, we'll get a taxi together, and pick up out vehicles okay"

It was Rachel's turn to be reassured "Okay, I'll make us something to eat, you get ready" she smiled sadly, which Quinn returned.

…

They were now at the multi-story car park by their vehicles which were parked in reserved places. Rachel had her protective gear on, she was about to put her helmet on when Quinn spoke

"Rachel? Can I just…"

"Yes Quinn?"

"I just, want to kiss you one more time…please"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"I didn't say it was supposed to be a good idea, I just…. Just one more"

Rachel gave in because she really wanted this too; she balanced the black helmet on the bike and turned her attention to Quinn who was leaning against her silver Mercedes-Benz. In her biker boots Rachel's height matched Quinn's. She grabbed Quinn by the hips and pulled her close, Quinn gave out a quiet squeak from surprise at Rachel s action.

Quinn smiled brightly and bit her bottom lip as Rachel smirked and moved in their lips met and moved against one another languidly; their lips were a perfect match.

After some time had passed they pulled away "Bye" was all Rachel could say, there was so much running through her head, so much they hadn't talked about, so much that was left un-said, by she got on that bike and drove away leaving Quinn standing their with a 'bye'

What was Quinn supposed to do, she could hardly say 'I'll leave my husband for you' as much as she wanted to… but she wasn't strong enough and judging from Rachel's past, Rachel wouldn't want a relation ship with her anyway…

…

Later that day

Rachel was in her apartment, she needed to talk to someone, she needed to share all her thoughts with someone. She couldn't disturb Kurt he was with Blaine, she couldn't talk to Quinn she was with her family, besides this was about her. Rachel only had one friend left to talk to: Remi.

Rachel was lying on the sofa with Remi lying behind her legs. The large black dog's head was resting on Rachel thigh with her owner stroking her head and neck lazily. Rachel was staring across the room at nothing and the dog seemed to be doing the same thing in another direction.

"…I was drunk, no that's a lie, I'd only had three drinks, so maybe I was a little bit buzzed, but Andrea turned up, I had no idea she worked there of course she was drunk, she let Quinn know more about me, I didn't want Quinn thinking of me in that way… do you think that's why she slept with me?… do you think she was just curious and… no I don't think Quinn would do that… she wouldn't potentially destroy her family her reputation because of curiosity would she?... no I don't think so, that's not like Quinn…."

She took a minute to process her thought a bit more.

"I think I'm in trouble Remi, I've fallen for her, too quickly and too easily and last night was amazing but I feel like I've taken advantage of a vulnerable woman… I need to let it go, I need to let her go, I should be her friend, help her become stronger again and then I'll be gone… the job will be over and I'll never have to deal with her again…" she finished sadly

Rachel looked down at the dog who shifted her eyes to meet her owners gaze "You know Remi, you're not very helpful" the dog continued to stared at her and perked up her ears "Do you want a biscuit?" Remi immediately scrambled to stand and then jumped off of Rachel's lap, Rachel followed the blur to the kitchen to get her currently closest friend a treat for listening.

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**

**I'll be honest I haven't proof read this, but it won't make a difference there's normally mistakes whether I check or not :/**


	11. Not more feelings

**AN: so just a bit more talking as usual, more about feelings and getting hurt but hey, it'll get better**

**AN2: To; TrustInFaith: thanks for all your suggestions and ideas, they're going to help :D**

**AN3: To Penny Lane: Remi is a Belgian shepherd, a woolly one lol. I just thought that as Rachel lives alone she'd want a companion and that type of dog can be friendly looking but also make you feel secure. Plus I really want one lol**

**AN4: Thank you! For all the reviews, adding to favourites or alerting and just reading this. This story is by far my most successful story yet! :D**

**Posted: 16/8/11**

Not more feelings

The long blonde haired woman stood outside her front door rummaging through her hand bag for her door keys. She had a carrier bag tucked under her arm with her clothes from the night before. Of course she could just ring the doorbell and let her mother struggle to the door to let her in, but she was trying to delay that moment; when her mother would bombard her with questions and worry making her feel guilty.

There they were, her keys; they were now in her hand. She steadied her nervous breathing and rehearsed the lie she and Rachel had agreed on in her head. She could lie, she lied her way through high school, mostly to teachers and Finn… but Finn wasn't the brightest of people… he used to cheat off Brittany in most of their shared classes… any who she could lie _I can do this just stay calm _She reassured herself.

She finally put the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the distinct click; she then pushed the door open, stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Quinnie, thank goodness you're home we were worried" Judy was in her face the moment she turned round. She had obviously mastered the crutches now she was allowed out of the wheel chair. "Kid's your mum's home!" She yelled over her shoulder before turning around and striding over to an arm chair and dropping herself into it.

Quinn heard stomping footsteps of her two favourite people. The two fair haired children ran across the living room and into their mother hugging her round the legs "Hey guy's I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner" she squeezed them closer before letting them go "Were you good for grandma?"

"Yeah" They both replied simultaneously. Quinn looked over at her mother

"They were very good" Judy smiled at the little happy family "Oh it's such a shame Daniel won't be here for Christmas day tomorrow, you look like such a perfect family"

_Yeah: look_ Quinn thought to herself. Quinn then noticed two big parcels in the corner of the room in metallic red wrapping paper with red bows on them "Where did they come from?" The young woman looked towards her mother

"They arrived a couple of hours ago, looks like Santa got here early right guys?" Judy called over to the children

"Yeah, we're gonna go play" Alyssa announced taking her brothers hand and leading him back to the play room

"No more drawing on him" Quinn called to them as they walked past 'grandma' and dutifully kissed her on the cheek

"I won't" Alyssa called back innocently

"Or dressing him up in your dressing up dresses!" she called a bit louder

Alyssa stopped on the open landing looking down at her mum "But he likes it" she harrumphed

Quinn looked at Logan who smiled as if to agree "fine, but if he says she doesn't want to anymore you let him go"

"Okay" Alyssa shouted as she went into the playroom, her brother following

Quinn dropped herself in the middle of the sofa. After a moment of thinking she turned her head to her mother who was reading a magazine "Should I be worried about him?"

Judy put the magazine in her lap "No, he probably just likes the attention from his big sis, I know of other little boys who have dressed up in girls play dresses before"

"Okay, but I'll be keeping an eye on him" she joked

"So, how comes you didn't come home last night"

"Oh my secretary, who has been a good friend lately, drank a few too many and I made sure she got home alright; I wanted to make sure she was okay so I stayed over… you know in case she was sick or something"

"Oh was she okay" Judy eyed her daughter curiously

"yeah as far as I'm aware she was asleep the whole night"

"Oh good" Judy bought the magazine up again and continued to read

"Mum? Is it okay if I go run some errands I need to get a couple of last minute things"

"Sure; then two are occupied it'll be fine"

"Thanks"

Quinn went upstairs and changed into her own clothes. Rachel had lent her a pair of jeans (that were a little bit too long for Rachel) a t-shirt and a big, oversized grey hoody. Quinn folded the lent clothes up and left them on her dresser. Once she was in her own clothes (similar to what Rachel had leant her anyway" she said a quick good bye to her kids and mum, before going to her car.

She pulled out her phone and selected a popular name.

The phone rang for what seemed like for ever before finally someone answered

"What the hell do you want Fabray"

"Davis" she corrected

"Whatever, you'll always be Fabray to me. What the hell do you want?"

"I really need to talk San"

"Can't this wait?"

"San I did something bad" Santana could hear her friends voice cracking up on the other end of the line

"Okay, come over"

"Make sure you're dressed when I get there I don't want a repeat of that other time" she tried not to sound bossy, or feel too embarrassed (at least she'd remembered to call first)

Santana sighed "We will… I don't exactly want you walking in on us again either" she tried to lighten the mood

"In my defence you had just buzzed me into the building and said the door was unlocked"

"In my defence you took your time getting to our floor and me and Britt got bored"

"Okay enough I'm starting to have flash backs… see you soon?" she asked timidly

"See you soon" the Latina confirmed

…

"Q are you okay?" Santana asked sitting on a sofa perpendicular to the chair where the blonde was sitting. Brittany then walked in managing to carry 3 cups of coffee and putting them on the coffee table.

"Yeah Quinn you're sad what's wrong"

"I did something bad last night" she picked up a cup of coffee and held it with both hands quickly warming them.

"We're your friends Quinn, we won't judge you, right San?" The taller blonde asked her wife

"Right" the Latina agreed

"I-I, slept with Rachel" she looked down

"… and how do you feel?" Santana asked cautiously

"Wrong" she looked back up

"Why?" Brittany asked that one word question of doom

"Because I don't feel bad about it… I wanted it, I drew her in I encouraged it, I enjoyed it, I-I don't know what's happening" she started to well up so she hid her face again

"So what it is Q? do you have legit feelings for her?"

"I don't know San, I think so, I must do… I don't know what happened, we were at the office party and this woman who works with us, knew Rachel. I learnt more about Rachel, she used to be… self-destructive, drinking and sleeping around… and this woman talking to Rachel like that just made me… jealous"

"You have feelings for her then" Brittany stated obviously

"Yeah, Q, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know; nothing I guess"

"Well what about her, how does she feel?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk"

"Well you need to talk to her; you need to get everything out in the open" Santana started

"Go somewhere open, not too open, some-where neutral so you're both on the same level" Brittany added

"Okay, thanks you guys… I had to at least tell someone you know,,, how comes you didn't flip I mean hello I committed adultery with a woman"

"Your husband is a bag of crap and it's unlike you to do something like this so it's more than just sex for you and so what if it's a woman we're not going to judge" Santana finished laughing lightly.

"Thanks, for the support"

"We'll support you whatever Quinn, remember that?" Brittany offered

"Okay, I'm going to phone her and talk to her about meeting up soon, I'll just get tomorrow out the way first"

Quinn stayed for a bit longer (mainly because she knew she was winding Santana up) before she went home. Luckily she had been hiding a bag of presents in the car so she carried them into the apartment pretending she'd just bought them.

…

Christmas day

Christmas day was simple. Quinn ended up cooking all the food because of Judy was on crutches. The two parcels were from Daniel (of course). They were new bikes. Both of the children got so excited they started riding them round the pent house apartment, until they nearly knocked Judy over. Quinn managed to scold them and make it to the bath room before she laughed at the scene that had just un folded in front of her.

Logan later pulled a small rectangle box from under the tree, he handed it to Quinn; it was for her for her husband. She opened it to reveal a diamond bracelet. It was beautiful but it instantly made Quinn feel a little guilty before she became suspicious. _Was he trying to buy their love?_

…

That night Quinn was finding it hard to sleep, she'd been so exhausted the night before she found it easy to sleep but this night, all she could think about was Rachel: Rachel and her in bed; having to talk to Rachel tomorrow like she promised herself she would; just having Rachel hold her as she slept.

It was a cold night, and maybe she was crazy, but_ it_ was Rachel's. Quinn got out of bed and slipped Rachel's hoody on, the one she lent her. She bought the hood up and got back into bed, snuggling into the hoody as if it was Rachel embracing her. She didn't care how crazy that sounded, she felt comforted and happy

…

The day after Christmas/Saturday

_Just phone her, you need to chat, you need to be somewhere neutral and you need others there so you don't slip up again. Ally and Logan want to go ride their new bikes at the park, ask her to meet you there_

Quinn was sitting on the edge of her bed holding her phone in one hand and her head in the other

She hit the button and let it ring; she then heard Rachel's comforting voice on the other end.

"Hello, Quinn, is something wrong?"

"No, every things fine… I just wondered if you wanted to meet me, Ally and Logan at the park? I realise its freezing cold outside but they really want to try out their new bikes… and I'd really like to talk about you know"

"Sure, I could bring Remi… unless they're scared of dogs"

"No, I'm sure they'll be fine, Remi is a really tame dog anyway"

"Okay the two of us will meet the three of you" they discussed a place and time to meet

…

Rachel was waiting by a bench, at the spot where Quinn suggested they meet. Remi stood by her side.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde woman approach with her two kids on their bikes with safety helmets on that made their heads look way too big.

It wasn't long before Alyssa and Logan got bored of their new presents and were more interested in Remi and the tennis ball Rachel had given the dog to play with.

Quinn and Rachel sat on the bench. The park was fairly empty for a Saturday morning (They figured most people were tired for the celebrations and over eating and over drinking from the day before) just a few couples taking 10.30 am strolls.

The blonde and brunette watched the children and dog playing on the grass opposite. The laughter and playful barking filled both of them with joy to hear.

"So… are we going to talk?" Rachel asked softly

"Yes" Quinn kept looking forward the same way Rachel was, towards the happy calming scene in front of them "I need to know how you feel about… us; after what happened the other night"

"I'm scared to say?"

"Why, because it will hurt me?"

"Possible… it will hurt someone in the end"

"Just tell me please"

"… I really, really like you Quinn" she chanced a glance to the blonde sitting next to her "What about you?" she looked away again

"I really, really like you too… but-"

"But you can't act on anything because you don't want to hurt them…" she gestured to the happy children playing with Remi, throwing the ball or teasing her with it "I understand"

"… it's like your inside my head" Quinn whispered sadly "So what do we do?"

"We do nothing, because despite how I feel… how we feel; nothing can happen"

"Can we still be friends?" Quinn asked in the same sad tone as before

Rachel turned and half smiled "I would love to still be your friend… am I still your secretary" Quinn just nodded

After a moment of almost tearful silence Quinn slowly moved her hand onto the the space between them on the bench; where Rachel's gloved hand was already resting. She took her hand comfortingly and rubbed her thumb along the brunette's knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Rachel lent a little bit closer without looking at the happy scene of her dog and Quinn's children having fun and whispered

"Pretending for a few more minutes" she whispered her answer back

_What did she mean; pretending? Pretending we're together… pretending that-that we're a happy family?_ Rachel started an internal battle with herself_  
>No that's what you want to pretend Rachel, snap out of it, this was your decision. You could have told her to leave her husband, be with you, you could have said those three little words that are resting on the tip of your tongue. No you won't do that, you'll do what you said you'd do, you'll help her and then be on your way; even if it tears you apart inside…<em>

**Any thoughts?**

**It will get better ;D**

**Reviews are encouraging! :D**

**I haven't read through this; I'm too tired right now but I wanted to update anyway :P**


	12. Christmas to New Years

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything else. I pretty much have the last 3-5 chapters worth of stuff for a dramatic ending and epilogue. I just need to build up to that over perhaps 4/5 more chapters at least after this one… I don't want to rush it. So if any of you have any little scene ideas that might inspire or help me, I'd be very interested to know. I've now enabled private messaging on my profile, or you can leave suggestions as reviews ;D But anything can help so go ahead (please)**

**AN2: To: Jupiter01; I like what you took time to write out in your review… it's actually better than what I've come up with but I'm going to stick with my way. I will how ever be taking a small part of it for the next chapter. The possessive husband bit. I think I can use that to make him even more hateable :) thanks**

**Posted: 17/8/11**

Christmas to New Years

Rachel didn't speak or see Quinn again until the following Monday. She really wanted to talk to another human being but she didn't want to disturb Kurt; she assumed from that fact she hadn't heard anything yet that Blaine was till yet to propose.

So Monday morning she went into the office. Business was slow, no one wanted to talk about insurance straight after Christmas so Quinn and Rachel started setting up a template for a persuasive presentation, which she'd finish with Quinn once they had the numbers for the account, then they would write a speech for the meeting they would set up. They knew the owners of the hotel chain were interested already, now it was up to Quinn to win them over. Her brother's in law and business partners had been persuaded to let Quinn handle this one, it was a big account but Quinn was determined to prove herself. And with Rachel's help they were sure they would succeed.

The pair was sitting opposite one another at Quinn's desk.

"Rachel? Are we okay?" they hadn't spoken much yet. The secretary looked up

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

"It's just… we didn't really say much in the park on Saturday"

"I thought I made it clear what should happen though" she said bluntly returning to the laptop in front of her (a gift to herself for Christmas)

"Okay… I'm so weak… I would you know Rachel" the brunette looked up curiously at the blondes rambling "But, what if it didn't work out… you said that you never had a serious relationship… I'm weak Rachel that's why it wouldn't work…"

"It's okay… despite feeling, it was wrong, and despite what you say, I was in the wrong, you have everything to lose, and I have nothing, so please let's leave it at that"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't always this weak you know-"

"Its okay" Rachel was now just trying to reassure herself more than Quinn "We're friend's right?"

"Right"

"So as a friend let me help you get stronger, by the time this job position is up and then I'll be gone and for the sake of you and your family; you won't see me again… not on purpose anyway, okay"

Quinn looked down at the sheets of paper and just nodded

"It's for the best" Rachel tried to reassure both of them even _if it kills me inside_

_But that's not what I want; yes; make me stronger and then I'll have the strength to tell Daniel I don't love him… why can't you say that out loud Quinn, it's because you're pathetic _"Okay" was the one word she settled for in the end.

"So have you set up an appointment with Kurt Hummel yet?"

"Erm… no his office is closed until after New Year's so I guess it will have to be next week"

"Oh, okay… do you have the quote price for this yet?" Neither of them liked the way the conversation had been able to be changed to quickly

Quinn turned her attention back to her computer screen "Almost there, how's the power point coming along?"

"Good, I've included stats from your current accounts to help persuade them, by letting them know how reliable _you_ already are"

"That's good, so we should have this complete by the end of tomorrow… I was wondering if I could bring Ally and Logan probably not tomorrow but the day after? My mum needs a day off; especially considering her ankle"

"Oh yeah that will be great. How's she doing by the way?"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds so she should be able to put some weight on it soon"

"That's good, and did Ally and Logan enjoy Christmas?"

"Yeah they got pretty bored of their bikes though, especially after meeting Remi, they wouldn't stop talking about her and you, they also told me that they want a dog now… I told my mum that we just happened to bump into each other at the park"

"Good thinking… if Ally and Logan seem to have taken to Remi so well; maybe we could meet at the park again. Of course it would be better in the summer but it doesn't matter"

"I'd like that… then I wouldn't have to buy them a dog and the novelty wouldn't wear off" she chuckled to lighten the mood

By the end of the day they had managed to get closer to their goal of a friend type relationship.

…

Tuesday

Rachel was in Quinn's office again like the day before with her laptop again. She noticed something shiny on Quinn's wrist.

"Wow that's a beautiful bracelet"

Quinn looked down at it on her left wrist, she shifted uncomfortable in her seat and pulled her sleeve over it to cover it better "oh yeah that, it was a present from Daniel" she said almost sadly

Rachel analysed Quinn's reaction "If it makes you feel that way; why do you wear it?"

"I don't know, I guess I felt I had to, he is my husband" she looked over to the brunette through her eyelashes to see her reaction

_Take it off; you don't belong with him_ "oh"

_I don't want to belong to him, I don't want to wear this bracelet and these rings as a sign of owner ship, I want to wear your hoody and belong to you, oh crap I've still got her clothes _"Oh I've still got those clothes you leant me"

"Oh you might as well keep the jeans; I've never worn them because they're too long for me"

"And the hoody… I have to confess… I keep wearing it to bed" she cringed _why did you say that? _ Quinn closed her eyes and kept her head down

Rachel half smiled "…Keep it"

Quinn looked up in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah you look better in it" one side of her mouth turned up as she offered a smile "have it to remember me by" _what a dumb, dumb, dumb thing to say! Also Bryant: good progress in making her your friend and not the woman you're in love with!_

They put that discussion behind them and powered on with their work.

…

Wednesday

"Morning Rachel"

"Morning Rae-Rae" she heard two smaller voices greet in unison after their mother. She looked up to see three of her most favourite people right now; walking through the door to the secluded office space

"Hey guys" she greeted with a bright smile. Rachel had found a better chair for Logan this time remembering that it was important to him.

The two children were now sat at 'their' desk with Quinn standing at the end emptying two small, colourful back packs of the items the young pair had bought with them to keep them entertained.

Alyssa looked around "Where's Remi?"

Both the adults in the room chuckled "Remi can't come to work sweetie" Quinn answered

"Why?" the dreaded one word question was asked

"Well, you see Remi can do my job better than me" Rachel started as she approached the desk; making herself available if help was needed "and she'll make me look bad so I can't bring her with me" Quinn couldn't help but look at the brunette fondly as she explained playfully to her kids.

Throughout the day Quinn couldn't help but admire Rachel as she helped her and her children. _Just add the dog and we're a perfect family_ she hit her head against the desk _stop doing this please_

"Everything okay?" Quinn heard Rachel's voice, and brought her head back up

She faked a smiled "yeah, everything's fine, just a bit tired" _liar! Oh shut up, in there… I've finally lost it_

…

Thursday/New Year's Eve: afternoon, still at the office

"No Quinn don't be hesitant when you talk, be confident, they may be your potential customer but you're the expert here and you're the one saving them hassle"

Quinn nodded and reshuffled the note card she'd written with Rachel's assistance. Rachel had set up one of the bigger meeting rooms up, for Quinn to practice the presentation "I can't believe I'm having to go through all this to persuade someone to buy insurance with us"

"With you" Rachel corrected "Remember that, this is for you, this will be your account, this will bring in other clients, this is important to you!" Rachel kept reminding Quinn of why she was doing this and how important it was "Sorry I'm being bossy"

"No I need it, you're making me nervous but it's a good thing, it's kinda helping"

"Okay let's go through this again nice and calm and remember: who's the boss?"

"I am" Quinn them cleared her throat and began the speech again with the visual presentation on the screen behind her, Talking to her imaginary audience with Rachel sitting to the side with the full speech written out to assist her.

…

Thursday/New Year's Eve: countdown

As the countdown to midnight began on the TV, the room was silent. Judy was asleep, snoring loudly in an armchair with her recovering foot elevated, on a foot stall. Two children were laying down asleep spread out on a sofa with Quinn sat at the end. She looked around at the present family and simply realised someone was missing… and it wasn't Daniel

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Rachel sat with her feet up on the sofa, Remi lying next to her, curled up also snoring loudly. Rachel fiddled with the label on the empty beer bottle in her hand. She never drank unless she was in the company of a friend who was also drinking. There wasn't much to celebrate but that was her excuse for drinking a few beers. She looked away from the TV and to her faithful companion, but she still felt empty, she wanted one particular blonde to be sat next to her at that moment, with two others asleep on the other sofa, maybe curled up with Remi… but they weren't there.

As the clock struck midnight both women realised that even thought they were with the ones who was closest to them, they had still felt truly alone and incomplete.

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**

**Bit of a short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this 'week' in the story out of the way**

**It will get happier I promise, then sadder then happy again ;) **

**I did proof read it but there's probably still a ton of mistakes in there :/**


	13. Snow

**AN: slight muck up that I've now fixed ( I labelled New Year's eve as Friday and it would technically be a Thursday because of what day Christmas day was in this story- it doesn't really matter but in case anyone noticed, I've now corrected it so it makes sense that I put Friday in this chapter)**

**AN2: To: Jupiter01: thanks for the text idea**

**AN3: To: TrustInFaith: thanks for the ideas; they'll be coming up in a chapter to two.**

**AN4: Thank you for everything everyone: Reviews, Favouriting, Alerting or just reading. I appreciate everything. :) It's very motivating**

**Posted: 18/8/11**

Snow

Friday/New Year's day:

New Year's day wasn't much fun; it was pretty much a repeat of Christmas day for Quinn and her mother and kids. Quinn was left to cook diner as her mother fell asleep half drunk in the usual chair and her daughter and son were in the play room one moment, then in the kitchen for a drink or just to bug their mother and then in the lounge with their snoring grandmother, watching TV.

Once Quinn had finished all the preparation for the meal, she picked up her cell phone, she typed a message and after a short moment's hesitation she sent it;

**Happy New year Rachel**

In her apartment a few blocks away Rachel woke up for the third time that day so far to the chime from her phone on the bed side table. She wiped her eyes to clear her vision and smiled at the message she typed out a reply:

**Happy New Year Quinn 3**

She thought about it before changing it to just;

**Happy New Year Quinn**

She wasn't happy with her reply but it was just a text she was sure Quinn wouldn't be able to 'hear' the sadness I the text. Rachel decided to forget it and went back to sleep, Remi curled up on the bed next to her.

Quinn was surprised to receive a reply so quickly; she grinned and bit her bottom lip when reading the short simple text. But it was more than that to Quinn; it was someone caring, someone responding to her actions… just someone.

Quinn didn't notice that her mother had woken up and was watching her curiously from the other side of the open plan living area.

…

A little while later Santana and Brittany showed up. With all that had happened lately Quinn had almost forgot she invited them.

The 6 were sat down to diner making light conversation. Quinn had made sure her two best friends would never say anything about Rachel; they simply pointed out that they weren't dumb and they cared about Quinn, they wouldn't say a word.

The younger blonde mother could feel the slight tension at the dinner table. She knew her mother wasn't accepting of Santana and Brittany's 'life style choice' as her mother would refer to it. She then realised that, obviously, that 'life style choice' was the one her life style choice if she wanted to be with the one she desired _no you're weak you can't have a life like that… not yet, NO! Not ever… … … …not yet… maybe_

After spending half an hour thinking about what her mother would think of her for her feelings for another woman, she realised she had wasted enough time worrying, she was free of her mother, she only had to put up with her on the holidays, Quinn figured, she didn't actually care what Judy thought.

But it what she wanted with Rachel wasn't as simple as realising she didn't care what her mother thought, there were other people other lives that could be hurt if everything went wrong and they were the two shortest in the room sitting either side of her.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Rachel ended up spending most of the day in bed, she had no reason to get up. She was surprised that Kurt hadn't called yet to tell her any big news, she guessed Blaine was taking his time before he proposed. She didn't want to phone him, he wasn't calling her and Quinn mentioned the studio had been closed all week so she figured he was making the most of his time with Blaine; not knowing what was possibly in the future.

…

Quinn woke up, she felt warm and secure in the grey hoody, Rachel's grey hoody. She decided to stay in bed just a little longer. It didn't last; she heard thumping footsteps getting louder and louder before two blurs burst through the door and bounding over to their mother. She pretended to be asleep with loud over exaggerated snoring

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" they both jumped on the bed and were shaking her

"No, Mummy's not here" she moaned, supressing a smile

"But you have to see!" Alyssa raised her voice bossily

"Yeah mummy, you must see" Logan said from next to her, shoving her to wake her up.

"She sleepily sat up and took the hood down, leaving her hair extra messy. "What is it?" she said softly with an excited tone to match her children's

"Look, look" Both Logan and Alyssa climbed off the bed and each grabbed one of Quinn's hands and dragged her to the bedroom window, they yanked the curtains open and the usual view out the window had been transformed by a thick blanket of snow.

"Can we go play in the snow please"

"Please"

They simultaneously dragged out the 'please' and pulled cute begging faces with puppy dog eyes

"Okay" they yelled in delight and ran out of the room "But breakfast first!" she called after them, before following "Come on, get down stairs, I'll make us some porridge, something nice and hot before we go out" they both pulled faces of disgust "You can pour a ton of sugar on it" she sighed. That cheered them up and they ran down stairs more enthusiastically.

Quinn was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Alyssa spoke up suddenly "Are we going to the park?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Can we meet Remi and Rae-Rae again?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah can we?" Logan perked up

Quinn thought about it for a moment "How about once I'm finished making this; I give her a call and see if they want to meet us, yeah"

"Okay" they both responded.

"Who're you calling" a voice interrupted them, they looked up to see Judy hobbling down the stairs supported by one crutch

"Oh, us 3 are going to the park to play in the snow, I'm going to see if Rachel and Remi want to meet us"

"Oh"

"Do you want to come to?" Quinn asked hoping her mother would say no

"No, not with my ankle like this"

"You could still come with us, you could sit and watch…" _why are you trying to persuade her_ "you'll get cold though"

"Yeah I think I'll just sit here and relax on my last day"

"We won't be gone too long"

Judy nodded; went to sit in one of the arm chairs and turned the TV on.

Quinn left the room momentarily to call Rachel. She went into the study and used her cell phone to call Rachel's home phone.

"Hello?" a groggy greeting was heard on the other end of the line

"Hi, Rachel, sorry if I woke you, it's Quinn"

"Quinn" now she sounded more awake "Is something wrong"

"No nothing's wrong" she smiled at the other woman's worry "I don't suppose you've seen outside"

"Actually I have, I let Remi out to do her business on the balcony an hour ago, the city looks amazing in the snow"

"We'll the kids and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in the park"

"Sure, when, where abouts?"

"How about in an hour, same place as last time"

"Okay, I'll see you there"

Quinn walked back into the living area, she went up to her kids in the kitchen area "She said yes"

They both acknowledged and showed their delight, Quinn was smiling brightly too. She failed to miss the suspicious look Judy was giving her from across the room.

…

Quinn held a child's hand in each of her own as they trudged along the path. The fairly deep snow making it considerably harder the smaller you were. When they reached the corner where they met Rachel last week; the brunette was already standing there. Remi was sat a short distance in front of her. Rachel was making snowballs and tossing them to the dog to catch them… and then eat them.

Remi noticed the three members of the Davis family approaching before Rachel did. The big dark dog, barked happily then bounded over to greet them. Rachel turned to look in the direction her fluffy companion had just run; and smiled brightly at the sight of her 3 favourite humans, all wrapped up in thick coats, jeans, big boots and woolly hats, scarves and gloves.

It wasn't long until the four were building a snowman until Logan got bored and started playing with Remi.

"Mum! This snowman is rubbish!" Alyssa huffed

Quinn stood back "It's lop-sided" she said confused "I blame Rach, it was the side she was working on; Rachel you make rubbish snow men"

Rachel raised her eye brows and scoffed; she crouched down and casually scooped up some snow, compacting it with both her hands, before playfully throwing it at Quinn.

It hit the blonde mother directly in the face.

She blinked in surprise and opened her mouth in surprise, before turning to Rachel who just smirked right back at her. "Oh you are so going to pay Bryant!" she scooped some snow and started making and throwing snowballs back, pelting Rachel in the back as she turned away and made more snowballs for herself.

She cradled half a dozen in her left arm before turning round to retaliate. She was then met with the full force of Quinn and her daughter both pelting her

"Logan help!" the brunette shrieked, the small boy with the light brown hair ran over and started assaulting his sister with snowballs, of course he couldn't throw them very far so he was standing quite close.

As the four threw the snowballs back and forth, Remi ran between them jumping up to intercept the icy missiles.

Rachel and her little ally, were quickly losing the battle. Rachel screamed as a snowball hit the back of her bright blue beanie and ice was deflected and ran down her back. The shock of the cold reminded her getting slushie in high school, but the memory only lasted a second as she heard someone else cry out, she turned to see Logan had tripped in his scurry to escape. He was lying face down in the snow. Everyone paused their movements… they were able to breathe easy when he sat up and started laughing.

The snowball war continued. Rachel screeched as she ran to Logan's aide, she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder in a fire man carry, running away shouting "retreat" with Remi bounding after them happily.

She didn't run far before turning round when she heard Alyssa and Quinn laughing loudly. She put Logan down and he was giggling too, they walked back to the others.

"So you surrender do you?" Quinn asked holding a snowball up near her eye line menacingly

"I surrender" Rachel put her hands up

"Yeah me too I guess" Logan said with his head down and his hands behind his back. He approached his sister and when he was close enough he threw a last snowball hitting her in the forehead, she and Quinn gasped "Now I surrender" he grinned cheekily

"Your team mate just assaulted mine" Quinn glared at Rachel mischievously, "you have to pay now" she threw the snow ball but Rachel was able to dodge it in time, Quinn started to chase Rachel, the brunette zig-zaged as she ran, shrieking playfully; a shriek Quinn may have recognised but she was too caught up in the moment.

The blonde took an opportunity and tackled Rachel to the snow covered ground. They landed with an oomph; Quinn on top of Rachel… as soon as their eyes locked they were lost, Quinn moved her head lower to Rachel's and Rachel met her half way. This kiss was as perfect at the rest, simple, slow and soft.

The laughter and screams from other people in the park who were further away faded into silence. They felt alone; they forgot there were two kids standing just a short distance away.

Now not many people would think so but Alyssa and Logan were very smart for their ages and not just school smart.

Alyssa turned to her little brother "Logan, we shouldn't tell anyone about this, it might mean we never see Rae-Rae again. It's our secret"

He nodded "just like you breaking mummy's lip stick and trying to hide it"

"Yeah" she said sadly at the memory, Alyssa thought Quinn didn't know but of course she did.

They turned their backs quickly to their mother and Rachel (feeling a little awkward) and started playing with Remi again, as if that is what they'd been doing the whole time.

Rachel gasped into the kiss and pulled away "I'm sorry, I forgot we weren't alone"

Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, she then offered a hand and pulled Rachel up too, they both dusted off their clothes and looked around, no one had seen them… well that's what they thought.

As they walked back over to the children and dog, they both noticed that Logan had started shivering

"Come on little guy let's get you home" Quinn took Alyssa's hand and went to take his but he was frozen on the spot, the wind started picking up a little

"Quinn? I'll carry him if you want"

"Thank you Rachel"

Rachel clipped the lead on Remi's collar and threaded the other end onto her arm before picking up Logan and holding him close so he was clutching to her. "He's probably cold from when he fell over, he's soaked through"

…

Rachel and Remi accompanied them home. Fortunately pets were allowed in the building where the Davis family were situated. They were laughing at the day's events as they shuffled through the door, Logan still attached to Rachel's side.

The laughter faded away when Quinn saw Judy wasn't alone in sitting area in the open living area "Daniel, you're home…"

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging :)**

**A bit short again I know, but I thought I'd leave a slight cliff hanger. Hope fully I will update one more time before I go on holiday for a week (with no computer or internet connection ahhh) but it will be a slow holiday and looks like it will rain a lot, so I'll have loads of spare time, so I'll write some stuff while I'm away and type it up and post it when I get back (well that's the plan)**


	14. A Little Confrontation

**Hello again, I'm back.**

**AN: I reckon after this chapter there's about 9 more to go and in 5 chapters after this one (chapter 19/20, I think!) Quinn will find out about Rachel being Berry. Just so you know :)**

**AN2: The next Four chapters will each represent a month of time then the 5 after that will be the whole ending including an epilogue**

**AN3: to: ; Judy is Quinn's mother. Sorry if it was confusing**

**Posted: 27/8/11**

A Little Confrontation

A tall man with dark swept back short hair stood up to greet his family. "Hey Guys, Quinn" He looked at Rachel oddly as the short brunette stood on the door matt in between Quinn and Remi, with Logan on her hip clutching to her side.

He put his hand out to shake hers "I'm Daniel, as my wife just said; I don't believe we've met"

She gently put Logan on the floor much to the young boy's disappointment; to shake Daniels hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel" she subtly looked him up and down as if sizing up her competition

"Erm Rachel is my secretary, we've become very good friends recently" Quinn added

"Oh well nice to meet you" he finished

The awkward exchange was interrupted by the black dog next to them moaning to get their attention "Oh and this is Remi" Quinn announced, knowing Daniel always said he disliked dogs, although she was sure he was actually afraid of them.

He looked down at the dog how was staring directly into his eyes making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I better get going, get Remi home and dry" The brunette woman excused herself

"Okay, I'll see you Monday" Quinn stepped back and opened the door for her, she kept eye contact with her the entire time

"See you Monday" Rachel led her dog out of the apartment; she looked at Quinn's expression concerned. She looked a mixture of worried and disappointed that was covered with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes; this in turn worried Rachel, she'd only just met Daniel, what sort of person was he?

"Bye Rae-Rae, Bye Remi"

"Bye Rachel, Bye Remi" Logan and Alyssa called as the door slowly closed; making both women huff small laugh and make genuine smiles grow.

Once the door was shut; Rachel exhaled steadily before hitting the call button for the lift to arrive and take then down.

They got into the lift and once the doors had closed Rachel turned to Remi and said "I don't like him, I don't know him but I definitely don't trust him" the dog just stared at her but Rachel had this odd feeling the dog staring back at her understood what she was saying. Either that or she was losing her mind.

Meanwhile: back at the Davis' apartment

"How come you're home early?" Quinn asked, as she faked, sounding pleased and kissed him on the cheek

"Well I felt awful for being away over Christmas I told them; I couldn't stay away any longer and that I had to see my family. Looks like it was a good job I did with the snow"

"Yeah very lucky" she smiled her best fake smile looking up at him as he put one arm round her. She tried her best and only just succeeded to not tense up in his embrace.

Logan started to shiver again "I better get these two into warm clothes" Quinn announced as she freed herself from him and took her children away to get changed, As she walked them towards the stairs she chanced a glance at her mother who had watched the entire scene. She saw that Judy was watching her suspiciously

_Oh god, does she know? How can she when I don't even know what's going on_

…

When Rachel got to her apartment, she directly laid some old towels in front of a radiator for Remi, who sat down immediately.

The brunette quickly took her coat off and hung it up to dry and changed her soaked jeans for a warm dry pair she then grabbed her hairdryer to melt the snow clumps that were attached to Remi's long hair on the dog's underside. The pavements had been cleared of snow and only a thin crunchy layer remained; the snow stuck to Remi was still there from their time at the park.

Once they were warm, dry and settled; Rachel felt desperate to talk to someone other that her fluffy best friend who was now snoring loudly on the pile of towels. Despite how Rachel had felt a week before; she decided to phone Kurt.

It didn't ring many times before that friendly voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, It's Rachel; I was just wondering if we could talk, like face to face, I need to see a friendly face…"

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind Blaine being here, come over, now if you want"

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you if you want some alone time" she said cautiously

"No seriously Rach, I'm not liking your serious tone, please come over"

"Okay I'll be over soon" she said more cheerily

She put the phone down, slipped on her trainers and still damp coat, grabbed her keys and left the apartment and other resident who was still snoring.

…

"So Rachel, what's up?" Kurt called from the kitchen

"Lot's of things; but first how are you?" she called back, as she sat relaxed on one of the sofas in her friend's apartment

"Oh I'm fine"

"And how's Blaine?" she asked the young man sitting on the sofa perpendicular to her, she then mouthed 'Have you proposed yet?' as she tapped her left ring finger

"I'm brilliant, thank you Rachel" he then nodded his head to her silent question and mouthed 'wait a minuet'

Kurt joined them in the seating area with a bottle of champagne and three champagne flutes

"Are we celebrating something" she asked as he settled the glasses and bottle of the coffee table

"I don't know, why don't you ask how the holidays were" Kurt smiled with his 'innocent' suggestion

She played along "How was your Christmas?"

"Oh that was fine" Kurt's smile grew

"New years?" she pushed

"Well now that you've asked; Blaine proposed, yesterday!"

"Guy's I'm so happy for you" she smiled and faked her surprise

"You knew" his tone changed dramatically "I can't believe you knew"

"What makes you think I knew?" she tried to lie

"Your acting skills have got even worse since high school"

She pretended that didn't hurt "I'm sorry; but Blaine told me so I'd trust him, I wouldn't have let him near you again if he was just going to hurt you Kurt… sorry Blaine"

"That's okay Rach, it just proves you're a good friend" he then turned to his fiancé next to him and put his hand comfortingly on Kurt's knee "Kurt, I had to tell her so she'd know I was serious"

Kurt glanced between his best friend and his fiancé "Fine but as long as you didn't tell anyone else"

"I didn't tell anyone" Rachel raised her hands innocently and honestly

"Well…"

"Blaine!"

"I had to tell your dad, or rather ask his permission but I asked him to not tell anyone else other than your step mother. I told him to not even tell your step brother"

"Okay, thank you" he started to pour the champagne "So Rach, what's wrong?"

She sighed "Well now I know your good news, I don't want to say it will put a damper on the mood"

"Ugh; more love sick Quinn stuff is it?"

"Yeah" she sighed again"

"Rachel you need to stop this" Kurt said passing her a glass

"But I love her Kurt"

"Have you told her this" Blaine asked form next to Kurt as he took his own glass

"I told her that I really, really like her"

"Kurt stopped halfway through pouring his own glass "When did you tell her this!" his voice going a little more high pitched than usual

"When I saw her; the day after Christmas"

"That was a Saturday; why did you even see her?" Kurt continued pouring

"She invited me and Remi to meet her with Alyssa and Logan; at the park. The kids were trying out their new bikes. She said we needed to talk" Rachel explained

"But why all of a sudden?" Kurt asked oblivious. He then placed his own hand over Blaine's that was still on his knee and for a moment Rachel saw what a perfect couple they were.

"Well we hadn't spoken for two days; not since the morning after we slept together"

Two badly timed sips resulted in Kurt and Blaine simultaneously choking on their champagne

"Seriously! Wh-when? How?" Kurt asked trying to make sense of how that was possible while wiping his mouth from his spluttered drink.

"There was an office party… neither of us were even that drunk… turns out Andrea works there-"

"Andrea, Andrea? The Andrea who thought you were her competition although if you actually looked at it you won hands down"

"Yes that Andrea and I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an Insult Kurt" Blaine just watched the conversation back and forth like a tennis match "anyway _she_ was drunk and Quinn must of over heard her about the time we slept together and _all_ my one-night stands. Quinn disappeared so I found her in a quiet room"

"Oh my god you didn't do it in the office did you that's so sleazy"

"No, for your information we did not 'do it in the office'. So anyway, I found her and I may have told her she was beautiful and… we kissed… then she asked if we could go back to my place; it was spontaneous. The about two hours ago she invited Remi and I to the park again with her and the kids; we were building a snowman which turned into a snowball fight which turned into her tackling me… and we kissed"

"In front of the kids!"

"They didn't see, they were playing with Remi by that point"

"Rachel" he scolded "you have to be careful; remember she doesn't even know who you are"

"I know! Kurt and I feel awful and guilty but despite that everything's so… wonderful"

"Not when she's married"

"… I know; that's why I need to stick to my plan, I stay just for the job, help her, then I get the hell out of there"

"And kissing her is helping her?"

"No that wasn't the idea; obviously… I have to get away once the 6 months is over. It's only until the end of April, that's 4 months. In the mean time I'm going to help her be stronger, help her be more of the HBIC she was in Lima… Daniel isn't abusive but I think he's very controlling"

"Like how you used to be" Kurt pointed out

"Excuse me for interrupting this obviously entertaining argument" Blaine included himself in the discussion "But if you both fell something; why do you have to get away"

"I don't want to be the one that takes those kids away from their father"

"But Kurt told me that you told him that this 'father' is always away on business trips"

"And I had the great honour of meeting him today"

"Oh?" Kurt pushed her "What's he like"

"I think if I didn't already see it from her point of view he probably seems like a nice guy and he's fairly good looking I guess but… I don't like him"

"Because he's your competition" Blaine explained "And going back to you thinking you'll be the one to take those kids away from him, if he's away do often and over Christmas then it looks like he's the one already separating himself form them"

"I guess… but they're only young, they might blame me in the future"

"Future?" Kurt emphasised "So your already looking at the possibilities long term" he concluded with a smile and eyebrows raised in suggestion.

"I guess I am" she thought about it " I-I like everything about her…"

"Even her kids?"

"Yeah" she smiled brightly "Even her kids… when we played in the snow, Logan was on my team in the snowball fight… he was so cold by the end I carried him home"

"Oh no! your picturing the 5 of you as family already, like at this very moment" Kurt gasped

"… yeah I am; I need to get out of there, away from them. I can't jump from meaningless sleeping around to a girlfriend with children" she started to panic

"But is that really so bad?" Blaine interrupted again "You like them, how do they feel about you?"

"Quinn said she really, really likes me too and the kids seem comfortable around me; like Logan was happy with me carrying him, he always calls me Rae-Rae. Alyssa sometimes calls me that too, sometimes just Rachel. They all like Remi and she likes them…" she smiled to herself "… see that's why I can't and shouldn't even attempt this. Even if they want me in their family I could so easily screw this up and hurt so many people… I've never had a relationship" she reminded herself

"Maybe you've just been waiting for the right person" Kurt shrugged

Rachel put her glass down and sat back, resting her head on the back of the sofa so she was staring at the ceiling. She huffed a sigh "You two aren't very helpful"

"We know" She could hear Kurt smiling mischievously as he spoke.

…

Back at the Davis residence:

Quinn was preparing soup for Logan and Alyssa's lunch: something warm after playing in the snow. She was stirring the soup in the pan when something out her corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over; it was Daniels phone, it was plugged into the wall socket; charging.

Curiosity got he better of her, the light flashing on it told her that he'd received a text message. She picked it up and looked around the open plan living area. The kids were upstairs, Daniel wasn't in the area and Judy was in her usual passed out position in an arm chair.

Quinn unlocked the phone to see he had two missed calls and three un-opened texts from the same number; form someone called 'Lisa'

She was tempted to open the texts but had to put the phone back down when she heard the door to the study open. She returned her attention to making her children lunch as Daniel walked over. She saw him pick up his phone and see the texts and missed calls, she saw him smile then quickly pocket the phone and sitting on the sofa in the living area and turned ht TV on.

Quinn wasn't stupid… or maybe she was paranoid; she wasn't sure yet

_Lisa, Lisa? Who is Lisa and more importantly who is she to him?... Isn't his secretary called Lisa… no… actually, I think she is… yes she is called Lisa I remember now… then again there's that other woman I met from his office at that dinner thing called Lisa… she was attractive I guess… would he do that, he hid his phone quickly… it would make sense… he's having an affair, but I can't confront him… I've been unfaithful too_

She finished her internal rambling and finished making lunch.

…

Back at Kurt Hummel's apartment:

"So have you two set a date yet?" Rachel asked knowingly

"I only proposed yeste-"

"I was thinking around this time next year; then we have enough time to prepare and that way I have an excuse for not taking on any work over the holidays, which you know I dislike"

Rachel smiled and shook her head before turning to Blaine "Sorry Blaine, looks like you're not getting a say in any of this"

He chuckled "I don't see how that's a bad thing"

Kurt looked at Rachel and they shared a smirk before he turned back to his fiancé "meaning you don't even get a say in what you wear"

Blaine sat up straight with wide eyes "Actually-"

"Calm down, I'm kidding" Kurt interrupted laughing with Rachel at Blaine's face "You can have an opinion on that…" they all calmed down "… not that I'll take it into consideration"

Blaine went into worried silence again and the other two started laughing again loudly.

When they finally quietened down again; Kurt slapped Blaine playfully on the knee "Don't worry, I'm only joking"

Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the cheek he then whispered mischievously into his ear "You better be"

…

Sunday

Daniel had just returned home; he had taken Judy to the airport per her request.

Quinn thought they'd all go together but Judy insisted that just Daniel take her. Quinn was a little worried; she knew her mother was suspicious and her mother loved Daniel; she thought he was wonderful to Quinn, that he was perfection. She Quinn knew that what ever Judy thought was going on; Daniel would now think was going on.

The flight was a late one so by the time Daniel got home the children were already asleep.

Quinn was in the study on the computer when she heard the front door open then close, then the distinct noise of keys landing on the glass table by the front door.

Then behind her the door to the study was pushed to.

"So… I had an interesting talk with your mother in the car"

Quinn turned the chair round and faced him. She calmly said "Oh yeah, what did she have to say?"

"That you didn't come home after the office Christmas party"

"Yeah, that's right, Rachel had a few too many and I took her home; I wanted to make sure she was okay"

"Since when have you made friends so easily with anyone?"

"I find her easy to talk to, plus she's been really helpful lately"

"_Dear?_ Cut the crap, who is he?"

"What?" she stood up

"I can understand Rachel being your friend and meeting her at the park but seriously looking after her when she's drunk. You never help your friends out until you've known them years. So who is the guy you're having an affair with?"

She pushed past him "Are you crazy, I'm not sleeping with any guy" _technically not lying_

"I'm not crazy; who is he?"

"Don't be stupid, I could ask you who Lisa is; isn't she you're secretary?" she tried not to raise her voice

"Lisa? Yes Lisa is my secretary" she marched up the stairs with him following closely "My 52 year old, rotund, secretary!" He harshly whispered following her into their bedroom "Is it one of my brothers?" she was rooting through their wardrobe.

"No; I'm not sleeping with anyone" _liar_ she turned abruptly to look at him as she spoke and threw a duffle bag onto their bed

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have an argument with you right now"

"So you're running away to your secret boyfriends?"

"Oh my god; No because there is no secret boyfriend… why don't you go back to Lisa?"

"My 52 year old, overweight secretary?" he exclaimed without raising his voice too loudly

"maybe you like them like that" she spat childishly whilst throwing clothes into the bag and Zipping it up, she grabbed a clean suit that she'd picked up from the dry cleaners the on the Thursday.

"Where are you going?"

"Santana and Brittany's" she stated; leaving the room

"What about the kids?" he whisper shouted following her back down the stairs and to the front door

"The Nanny will be here earlier than normal because I planned on leaving extra early to set up for some important meetings tomorrow" and with that she regretfully shut the door. She didn't want to leave her children but technically she would have been gone by the time they woke up in the morning anyway.

After seeing Daniels phone and seeing texts from 'Lisa' and then letting those thoughts and suspicions stew in her mind for over a day; she was on edge. Then with him being confrontational; she was worried she'd break, crack under pressure.

She got in her car; she carelessly through the bag and suit on the passenger seat and drove to her pre determined destination.

She reached the apartment door and knocked. A short brunette answered

"Quinn?"

Quinn started to tremble and well up

"Come in" Rachel took Quinn's things in one had and Quinn's had with the other, leading her into the apartment

**Any thoughts?**

**I haven't proof read this (sorry, if I have a chance I will repost with corrections tomorrow but I just really wanted to post this)**

**This is where I wanted to leave it a week ago :/ but I didn't get a chance to update before I went away**

**I appreciate ideas, I need some ideas for fluffy stuff for the next four chapters, so suggestions welcome. I think I'm settled on the ending, with**** TrustInFaith's**** help**


	15. January

**AN: I'm really sorry, it's been nearly a week, I've attempted to write this every night but it's been difficult**

**AN2: I'm sorry if this is crap, I don't think it's the best of chapters plus its really short, but its essential to the story. Anyway this has been the cause of the hold up… it will get more fun (I think)**

**AN3: I've realised, that I've fudged this up; in my head the story started at the beginning of November, but from what I've written its more likely started two weeks before Christmas (meaning their relationship moved way too fast) and would also mean there are 5 months left of the job not 4 like I had in my head. SO: I can't be bothered to write another month in this, so we'll have to ignore the time scale in the past (I will go back at some point and fix it- but if you've made it this far its already too late)**

**AN4: Thanks for all the review, alerts, favourites and just reading this story, its really encouraging :D **

**Posted: 2/9/11**

January

The following morning

An alarm clock buzzing, impossibly early, woke them from their peaceful slumber. The brunette had to pull away form their comforting embrace to hit the snooze button, before replacing her arm round the blonde and pulling her close again.

Quinn muttered into Rachel's neck "Morning"

"Good morning" Rachel replied, kissing the top of Quinn's head

The blonde smiled and propped herself up on one elbow, removing herself from Rachel's (surprisingly for her size) strong arms and delivered a firm kiss to her lips.

Rachel had to stop them before it could get any further. She was hit with a wave of realisation, tainted with a small amount of guilt.

She pulled away to look right into those hazel eyes, that she had quickly become fond of. "Quinn, what is this?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde's eyes flickered from each of Rachel's continuously as she tried to read her.

"What are we doing, here together, how? What's going on?"

"I, I don't know, I told you" she sat up and turned away so she wouldn't have to see any of the possible emotions about to appear on Rachel's face "He confronted me about sleeping with another man… I think he's having an affair but I can't be sure…"

"So is that what I am… you evening it out with your husband" Quinn could hear the hate as Rachel said husband.

She then turned back to the brunette and with watery eyes said "No! no, I care about you greatly

Rachel reached forward and gently held the side of Quinn's face with one hand, her thumb caressing her cheek; she looked again deeply into her eyes "So what are we?"

"I don't know… I know I want this" she touched Rachel's chest above her heart them did the same to herself "But…" she trailed off

"Your not leaving him?" it was really more of a statement than a question; she already knew Quinn's answer and why, but she wanted to hear it form the blonde's mouth

"I-I can't" she looked down ashamed, she pulled Rachel's hand off of her face as if she felt undeserving "I know I want… for now, I really like you"

"Why won't you leave him?" she pushed, she sat up and shuffled closer to Quinn, clutching the sheet to her front of her chest the same as Quinn.

Quinn looked up slowly to meet her eyes once again "… because… what if we did try… something and it doesn't work out" She understood perfectly what Quinn meant by that; It was the answer Rachel was expecting but it still hurt her "See, you know what I mean"

"Yeah I do… we're fine when there's no pressure, but who knows right? If we don't work out, people will get hurt… and right now you need the security of someone who's there, even if they re not always present…"

"I can't help how I feel bout you Rach, I can't see you everyday without wanting you… but we cant; you get it, right?"

Get it right? She was right; I never will get it right "I understand… I think it'd be best if I left work then"

"Please don't" Quinn grabbed her wrist before she could get out of bed "Ple-please stay, we-we could have this… temporarily"

Rachel looked at her confused "Are you actually suggesting having an affair with me, a secret relationship?"

"I know, that's a terrible idea, I shouldn't have suggested it"

"I'd rather have you like this for the next four months than never have you at all" she cut Quinn off before diving in for a kiss and laying Quinn on her back, she hovered over her and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't we need to get to work, we decided we'd go in early to set up for the meeting"

"Its only Kurt" she started kissing along Quinn's collar bone "Besides, we were only going on to meet one another and go over the notes we can do this here over breakfast but first…"

Quinn gave into Rachel and enjoyed every moment of it…

…

Later, the same morning

The meeting with Kurt ran smoothly. Obviously they already had the contract in the bag but Rachel though it was a good idea to use this as a practice for the other meeting that was set up for next month. Kurt played it cool he sat with one leg propped up over the other and fiddled wit his hair (without messing it up; of course)

He noticed the weirdly relaxed atmosphere between he two women considering what he knew already; they slept together after the Christmas party and they kissed a couple of days ago.

He eyed Rachel curiously, trying to get her attention, when he finally did; she simply gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'

The fashion designer signed the papers that day; and Quinn now had a new account, all thanks to her secret girlfriend.

…

One Saturday Afternoon

"Rachel Bryant; I can't believe you, you are someone's secret affair?"

"Yep" she simply replied, they were at her apartment again

"How did that even happen?" he leaned in closer so he didn't miss any details

"Well, after we spoke, after the snow, well the very next day, in the evening, she showed up at my door and…" she left him to assume the rest

"You slept together again!"

"Yeah" she sighed happily

"Rach, don't forget who you are"

"And there you go ruining my moment. Quinn and I are both so different from high school, I feel like I've never met her before, I forget that I'm keeping this… this secret, and every time I remember I feel like crap"

"I'm sorry Rae but you can't let this get out of hand"

"Hence the word temporary, and I shouldn't feel bad about that word being associated with this, it was her idea, she's the one chained down. I'm the care free one in this relationship"

"Meaning that she'll have someone to fall back on when its over, what will happen to you, either I'll have to look after you or you go back to sleeping around"

"… How's Blaine?" she decided after he'd put a downer on her mood, that she'd just move the conversation along

Kurt rolled his eyes at her not so subtle move "He's at work"

"Oh yeah… Where?" she asked in a high presumptuous voice

"Here in the city, thank you very much" he replied in a bitchy tone "… Rachel, just be careful okay, don't get your hopes up, it's not even a responsible relationship, you're just getting the fun part"

"… I understand, Kurt. I don't want to annoy you by making you the person I lean on when this is all over, so I'll be careful…"

"Good"

…

On the same Saturday in another place in the city

"No way! Well done Q, so when you leaving him?"

"Erm well I'm not-"

"Oh for god sake, what is your problem, you've finally found someone who makes you feel good and you won't leave that… bastard"

"Calm down San, you didn't let me finish" Both Santana and Brittany sat up eagerly awaiting what Quinn might say next

"I'm not leaving him… yet… that's if it all works out of course"

"What works out?" Brittany asked

"I- I told Rachel, that this was temporary, but I'm going to use the time with her as a test… is she can maintain what ever it is that we have, if she's happy, and consistent, and if I can see it working out… then I'll divorce him, after the four months"

"That's a bit risky isn't it?"

"A little I guess, but… the thing is I really want her, even if it's only been a couple of weeks, but if it doesn't work out I still have the security of Daniel… wow I'm really selfish aren't I"

"No, well a little but, it'll be okay, we don't want to see you hurt"

"But we'd both prefer if you left him either way, we're here for you Quinn" Brittany reassured her

"We'll always be here" Santana added for encouragement

"Thanks guys"

…

"So where is she?" Quinn looked up form her desk to see Santana Lopez leaning in the doorway

"Santana what are you doing here?" Quinn asked in slight shock

"Well it's my lunch break and I thought to my self; who do I feel like annoying today?" Santana swaggered further into Quinn's office "So I came down here to check out you secret girlfriend" she looked back over her shoulder and around the room she was now standing in "Where is she?"

"She's gone to lunch" Quinn simply stated

"Awww you didn't go with her?"

"No, San, I have to get this ready for this afternoon… so she went to get lunch for both of us and we'd eat together here"

"Awww that's adorable" Santana fake gagged as she teased

"What ever Lopez" Quinn stood and started to push her friend towards the door "Now leave before she comes back"

Santana planted her feet firmly after a few steps "But the point was to meet her"

"We've only been doing this for a couple of weeks I don't want you meeting her, you'll embarrass me or screw this up, now leave" Quinn childishly shoved her towards the door again

"Would I ever embarrass you?" Santana asked innocently with a hint of hurt

"Yes!" Quinn said still trying to desperately get rid of her friend

"Your right" Santana admitted with an evil chuckle "I would try to embarrass you"

"Please go" Quinn begged with a defeated tone

"Fine" Santana huffed "I want to meet her at some point though"

"…maybe. Now off you go?"

Santana sauntered away throwing a "Bye Q" over her shoulder

…

15 minutes later:

Santana strolled into one of the many coffee shops on her way back to her office. She grabbed a sand which and queued up to order her coffee and pay. The queue was long but she had plenty of time still left for lunch and she didn't really have much further to travel to et back to her place of work.

_No way,_ Santana thought to herself, when the short woman in front of her looked to the side she thought she knew her, _the profiles not exactly the same, but I think, it might be…_ The Latina started moving around to try and get a better look at the woman's face, but her movements weren't exactly subtle, the short brunette turned her head to look at her over her shoulder to give her an odd expression, then the mystery woman's eyes widened

"Berry!" Santana said surprised "I'm sorry but aren't you Rachel Berry?"

"Lopez" she breathed out _shit, shit, shit_

"Oh my god it really is you"

"You haven't changed a bit" Rachel mumbled

"Well you've changed a lot, I see you must have got that nose job, that's good. And your hair's short; well its different, but your voice did you take up smoking?"

"Erm no, but yeah my voice is different too" she kept quiet trying not to draw too much attention to them, the queue was moving along and it was now Rachel's turn to order two coffees and pay for the other lunch items. While she waited for coffee Santana ordered hers "So weren't you supposed to be on stage by now?" the Latina looked at her curiously while she handed her money over to the server

"Not all our dreams come true" she gave an obviously fake smile, she picked up the coffees "well it was good to see you"

"You too Berry, here let me give you my number we should catch up sometime"

"Sure" she handed Santana her phone so she could type her number in and gave it back to Rachel who then saved it with her other contacts "bye Santana"

"Yeah, bye Berry" she said with a teasing smirk "Call me, it would be great to catch up"

"Yeah I will" she turned and left, once she was outside the coffee shop she was able to breathe _there's no way I'm meeting up with her, oh god she knows who I am, I can't let her see me with Quinn she'll give it all away, just avoid her, don't phone her… okay back to the office before you bump into her again…_

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging :P**

**There's probably lot's of errors in this, I'll be honest I haven't checks because I'm really tired, I'm quite literally going to fall asleep as I post this lol, so for give me for mistakes. I'll check it tomorrow when I have a minute and I'll correct them, but I really wanted to post this now; hence why I didn't just wait… enough ramblings from me :)**


	16. Febuary

**AN: okay, I'm getting bored with the business side of this story, so its there but it's incredibly short. I've done it like this simply because I think all the business talk is boring, and I don't know enough about this area of business (or any for that matter) so it's more implied, its there, you get the point. Any who…**

**AN2: I'm so sorry for the delay, this chapter was a night mare to write and I don't really even know why…**

**AN3: if anyone is bored and interested in a superhero (no super powers) fic, I've started one. I ****plan**** on continuing it once I've finished this; I only have two more chapters that I'm going to struggle with, the five after are going to be easy (mainly because I've written most of it already). So if a super hero fic might be your cup of tea; you might what to give it a try, if not sorry if you bothered to read this authors note :P**

**Posted: 9/9/11**

February

Monday

"…So you can now see, what benefits there are when buying Davis insurance, thank you for listening" Quinn finished with a quiet calming exhale.

The two middle aged men, who were business partners, and the owners of the hotel chain Quinn was now trying to acquire, looked at one another. Quinn chance a glance at Rachel who was sitting in the corner of the conference room, for support. Rachel gave her a tight lipped smile, Quinn knew it was genuine because it reached the brunettes eyes.

The two men exchanged a few words before, looking back at the young blonde woman.

"Well, Mrs Davis… We would like to do business with you"

She smiled brightly at her success

"We need to contact some people and move something's around but we'd like to set up an appointment to sign the papers next week" the two men stood and stepped forward to shake her hand in turn

"We look forward to doing business with you"

"Me too" she replied, still a little surprised that it had been that simple

"We'll have someone contact your secretary this afternoon to set up that meeting" after a few more short sentences and nods of the head, Rachel escorted the men to the lift and said a polite goodbye

She met Quinn back in her office "See I knew you could do it"

Quinn was looking out the window, as soon as she heard that voice she smiled. She heard the door close quietly and soon after she felt Rachel's arms slip round her waist

"I hope it's okay to say this, but, I'm so proud of you" she said softly next to the blonde's ears

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you sitting there encouraging me" she turned in the slightly shorter woman's arms

…

Wednesday

The Davis family were sat at the dinner table. Daniel sat at the head with Quinn on his right, Alyssa sat opposite Quinn while Logan sat next to her. They were eating in silence; Quinn was just cutting up Logan's spaghetti for him, making it twenty times less messy for the small boy to eat. The mother then went back to her own food, and the silence continued, only the clanking of cutlery on the plates sounded throughout the room.

Daniel paused eating to take a drink of wine from his glass, he then cleared his throat and turned to his wife "Dearest, I was thinking, since its valentines day on Sunday, we're going to go out, on a date, like old times"

"Erm that would be great but what about Ally and Logan" she reminded him, hoping to get out of this.

"We could get a baby sitter" he looked to his children to reassure them, but neither of them even gave eye contact.

"But you know how Logan is with new people" she reminded him in hushed tones, obviously the boy still heard but he wasn't really listening.

"Well couldn't you get your friends Santana and Brittany to look after them for us"

"Not really" she looked at him disbelieving "I'm pretty sure, they'll be doing something of their own for Valentines Day"

"What about the Nanny?" he tried again

"Elise? I don't want to ask her, she might be doing something, she mentioned her boyfriend, so she might be with him"

"Oh…" there was silence again, Quinn got her hopes up that she was free from his persistence; no such luck "How about your secretary?"

"I can't ask Rachel!" she exclaimed. But at the mention of the brunettes name both children sat up straighter, now more interested in their parents conversation

"Why not, just tell her its part of her job and if she doesn't do it you'll fire her" he grinned at her, as if he thought he was being funny

_If I don't give in to just one night with him, he's going to get suspicious… I can't ask Rachel though, that's just mean_ "I'll see what I can do…"

…

Thursday

"Rachel" Quinn was sat at her desk, she'd just finished her only morning meeting, the brunette she called for poked her head round the door

"Yes, Mrs Davis?" she enquired

"Do you have that account file?"

"Which account file?"

Quinn smirked, casually stood up and sauntered round her desk, stopping to lean against it "You know which one"

Rachel smirked back "oh I know the one" she stepped into the office and closed the door, she was soon standing in front of Quinn with her arms wrapped round her "Hey" she said softly

"Hey" Quinn bit her lip as she smiled back, they both leant in for a short soft kiss, once they pulled away Rachel spoke again

"So I was wondering, it's Valentine's Day on Sunday-"

Quinn groaned "Ugh don't remind me"

Rachel looked sad "He wants to take you out?"

"Yes" she replied weakly but leant forward to rest her forehead against Rachel's

"Typical, the one time I wanted to take you out on a date, is the one time he wants to" she muttered

"You were going to take me on a date?" The blonde moaned disappointed with what she'd be missing out on

"Well it was more of plans, of a date variety at my apartment"

Quinn pulled away and raised an eyebrow

"No not like that, it was going to be sweet; like a first date, type thing"

"Oh now I am annoyed I'll be missing out"

They stood in each other's calming brace, in silence for a few moments

"Did you know that Valentines Day isn't all about couples doing lovey dovey stuff, it's originally about all the singles, going out there and mingling and finding someone to be with"

"No, I didn't know that" Quinn took one hand and ran it through Rachel's hair as she continued

"So it would have been perfect for a first date" she said sadly

"You make me feel even worse for asking" Quinn stopped her hand movement "I don't want Daniel to get suspicious again… he asked me to ask you if you'd baby sit for us, because you get along with Logan" she finished, feeling terrible inside

"Of course… but you have to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Have valentine's day early with me tomorrow evening?"

Quinn was hesitant "What do I say to everyone at home?"

"Just say you're working late, you're going to be with me anyway, you could say we needed to finish some account details, or a presentation got deleted for Monday morning so we had to redo it…please"

"I really want to"

"We won't even dress up, we'll go straight from here, pick up food on the way to mine… what I intended to cook would take too long" she added quietly looking to the floor

"Ugh, you're breaking my heart; you were going to cook for me? You're wonderful"

Rachel smiled again and met Quinn's gaze again "Thank you, so will you…?"

"Yes, I'd really like that"

…

"No marks" Quinn warmed softly

What had started out as just watching a film, snuggled up on the sofa and eating Chinese food had become them horizontal on said sofa, as the teens called it 'making out'.

"I'm sorry" Rachel paused before returning to Quinn neck, she then trailed kisses along the blondes jaw line and stopped on her lips with a deeper kiss. Quinn started fidgeting and pulled away so Rachel sat up "Is something wrong, did I bite you again?"

Quinn chuckled "No, I just realised it's getting late and this isn't a sleep over" she sighed "I have to go home" she sat up and tried to straighten out her dishevelled clothes, and fix her hair

"I'm sorry if this wasn't a good 'date'"

Quinn smiled "It was with you wasn't it"

"I wish I could really take you out"

"Maybe we could go out with my friends. My two best friends Santana and Brittany they'd like to meet you"

Rachel tried not to look how she was feeling; which was nervous (her eyes should have been wide and her breathing heavy) _oh know; I saw Santana last month and she knows I was Berry!_

"As your secretary, right?" Rachel wasn't looking forward to the answer

"I kinda told them that were are a thing" she muttered nervously

"Why, why did you tell them?" Rachel started to panic internally but stayed calm on her outer shell

"Because, they would have got it out of me anyway, and they get worried about me and they've known me forever so I trust them, so what do you say, the four of us could go out or something"

"I'm sorry Quinn but I really can't do that, I really like you, really, really like you, but I don't think I can meet people" _hypocrite, you told Kurt and Blaine_

_You know the situation though; I have to avoid Santana_

_Fine… what's with this 'really, really like' nonsense is it really that difficult to say those three little words_

_Yes it is, because it means I will only get hurt more when this is over_

Rachel was starting to get a headache from her internal monologue

"I get it I shouldn't have asked" she stood up and grabbed her jacket "I should get going" she walked to the front door, Rachel was on her heels, she grabbed her (as gently as possible), turned her and kissed her, hoping Quinn could maybe 'feel; those three little word in the kiss

She pulled back to see Quinn was a little stunned by her actions "I'm sorry, I'd love to meet your friends but I'm not ready yet" she tried to make it all better

"That's okay, good night Rachel" she smiled genuinely and then left, leaving Rachel with a heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders.

She looked over at Remi "I'm in trouble" the dog just bonded over happy for some attention and jumped on Rachel winding her "you're not a puppy anymore" she said to the 3 your year old animal. The dog just settled on top of her and fell asleep. Rachel just rolled her eyes and changed the channel on the television, while all the thoughts she'd had since the beginning of the affair (mostly guilt about not saying who she was), raced through her mind at once.

…

Quinn left Rachel with specific instructions to follow concerning Logan and Alyssa

"So you've got everything" she said to Rachel who stood with Quinn's children

"Yes, we are going to be fine, go, relax enjoy yourselves" Rachel smiled at them, Quinn could see straight through it, Daniel thought she was being polite

He was charming; he pulled her chair out for her, before the waiter could, he was funny again; everything reminded her of why she ever felt anything for him in the first place… and that made her feel sick. Because their marriage was a lie; whether he was having an affair or not. It didn't matter she was, and she felt that it was almost, in a way, justified; obviously something was wrong between them for her to want something/someone else.

…

Quinn was glad to be home after her time with Daniel. She'd already become adamant that she'd leave him, but she wasn't sure if she only felt what she did for Rachel because it was thrilling and new… and the adrenaline rush she got when she kissed Rachel; was that because of anything she actually felt or was it the sheer excitement of the thought of being caught. She had to be sure Rachel could handle a relationship and She had to be sure that she, herself wanted Rachel… she'd never known anything different to Daniel for the past 8 or so years, she had to know what she felt was truly what she felt.

Rachel was in the kitchen washing up her coffee mug, when they walked through the front door.

"Your back" she stated, just leaving the kitchen area "Did you have a good time" she looked at the 'happy couple'

"It was wonderful" Quinn answered

"We had a great time" Daniel answered smiling as he stood behind his wife, he wrapped his arms round her middle and rested his head on her shoulder

"That's great, Logan and Alyssa were very well behaved and were in bed on time" she informed them. She wouldn't have said anything different even if they had played up a little bit; this time she really didn't have to fib, they really were that well behaved "Your children are brilliant" she complemented them, earning a smile from both of them. "I'm going to get going"

"Okay" Daniel led her to the door and opened it for her

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs Davis" she nodded to both of them "Goodbye Mr Davis" and left, he shut the door behind her with a 'goodbye' in reply, he then smiled to himself oblivious to the fact his wife was disappointed that she didn't really get to say anything to Rachel. She was worried at the hurt Rachel probably felt at that moment

"I'll just be a sec"

"Where you going?"

Quinn thought quickly and grabbed her purse, she pulled some notes out, not even sure what it was amounting to "I told her I'd pay her"

The blonde quickly opened the door and left, Daniel just shrugged to himself at his wife's actions.

Luckily Rachel was only just getting in the lift, Quinn jumped in too before the doors closed

"What are you doing? Rachel was surprised

"I just wanted to see how you are, with what happened" Quinn asked sheepishly

"Quinn" she held the woman's face "He's your husband, it doesn't matter okay" she kissed her quickly, knowing the lift was reaching the ground floor.

Quinn shoved the money into the brunettes hand; she furrowed her brow "What's this?"

"I told him I was paying you so I could see you; you have to take the money; or he'll get suspicious"

"Quinn there's like $70 here!" The door opened on the ground floor

"Just take it please" she said sadly

She stepped out the lift, hitting Quinn's floor button as she went, leaving the blonde. The brunette turned and face her "I'll give it back tomorrow"

Before Quinn could protest the doors shut and she was gone _I love you_ Rachel thought _shut up and go home, you're so lame _she sighed and was then on her way

…

Quinn and her husband were in bed, she thought they were going to go straight to sleep, but he had other ideas.

She was facing away from him when she felt his weight shift on the bed, then she felt his warm body pressed against her back

He started running a finger back and forth over her arm "Why are you wearing this hoody?" he asked in a slightly tone that made him sound like he was mocking her.

"It's cold" she replied softly

"Oh yeah" he slowly pulled the hood down off her head and started to kiss her neck, she then felt him leave a mark, he pulled back to admire his work like a teenage boy "I know something that can warm you up"

She grimaced at his comment; luckily she was still looking away from him. She then tensed up as she felt his hand slip under her night t-shirt and Rachel's hoody, his hand slowly travelled upwards, it was now on her abdomen, she could take any more, "Stop" she sat up abruptly and turned her back to him

"What's your problem?"

"I can't do that, with the argument last month; we haven't spoken properly since then. I can't just go back to normal with you right now" _or at all, ever_

He looked at her disbelieving

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep in the guest room"

He didn't say a word he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, thinking; _after all that; I'm not getting any?_

…

A week and a half later: Wednesday

Quinn had just read her children a bed time story, in Logan's room, she was now putting Alyssa to bed but she was no where near ready to go to sleep, so Quinn stayed in her room

"Ally, your birthday's in a couple of weeks, what do you want to do?"

"Can I have some friends round for a party?"

"If that's what you'd like, what friends?"

"Just a few from school, I want Aunt San and Aunt Britt there too… and maybe Remi and Rachel"

Quinn was fine with all her daughter's suggestions until the last one "I don't know if Remi and Rae can make it honey, we'll see okay?"

"Okay, g'night mummy" Alyssa started growing tired and had surrendered to sleepy time, so that was Quinn's cue to leave, she pulled the door too and then decided to just make her way to her own room. Daniel was already in bed asleep, to her relief, she picked up the grey hoody that was on her dresser and slipped it on before climbing into bed and falling asleep comfortably

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;)**

**:/**


	17. March

**AN: so I was really stuck with this chapter other than the set up for Alyssa's birthday, so the rest for it I wrote off the top of my head in the few hours before I posted; let me know what you think :/**

**AN2: I forgot to say thanks to Mollie who reviewed the chapter before last; it makes me happy that you like this story that much. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed also they all mean so much to me! I'm so pleased with how well this story has gone that in the epilogue I will be putting everyone's names who reviewed, favorited or alerted as a big thank you; sorry its not something better lol**

**Posted: 12/9/11**

March

Sunday evening

"Honey?"

"Yes dear?"

"What are we doing for Alyssa's birthday?" Quinn asked her husband, it was late one Sunday evening; both the children were in bed and the mother and father were sat in the living area watching television "She asked if she could have a party and invite some of her friends round"

"What day is it?" he asked finally taking his fixed gaze of the T.V.

"This Saturday" she reminded him; trying not to sound annoyed with him

"This Saturday!"

"Yes" she answered getting irritated

"I've got a business conference out of town" he said regretfully "I leave that morning"

She huffed and rolled her eyes "So Christmas and now her birthday…" she shook her head and turned away for a moment, she then looked back at him "Its like you don't care anymore"

"I do care" he protested "I go to work, I do my job, I'm rebuilding a company. So we can have afford nice things"

"I earn a decent wage too you know" she reminded him, trying not to raise her voice too loudly "We _can_ afford nice things, you shouldn't have to put in so much overtime; your not the only one there you know"

"But I'm one of the owners, it was a mess when we got it"

She just shook her head and they were quiet again

"I'll make it up to her; this Friday I'll take us all to dinner for her; yes?"

"You'll have to ask her, it's her birthday after all, you know: _your_ daughter…" she mumbled but he could obviously still hear her.

They were quiet again before Quinn couldn't help herself but dig at him a little more "If this was your business' anniversary I bet you wouldn't miss that for the world"

"Oh come on now; you're being unfair-"

"I bet it's not even work" she kept going not taking anything he tried to say "Its probably that hussy you're banging behind my back"

"What has gotten into you!" he stood up "I'm not listening to this" he turned away and started to storm his way to the front door. He grabbed his car keys off the small table next to the door

"Where are you going?"

"I/m not putting up with your accusations" he slammed the door behind him.

She ran to it opening it and yelling "That's it run to Lisa; I guess you couldn't be away from her for more than a few hours" she slammed the door herself and threw herself back onto the sofa with a huff. She felt she had to believe he was doing something wrong (well he didn't deny her accusations) otherwise she felt even worse for what she was doing with Rachel.

…

Tuesday morning

"Good morning Mrs Davis"

Quinn looked up to see a cheery Rachel enter her office with a vase full of a variety of colourful flowers and place them on a table to the left of Quinn

"Good morning Rachel" she couldn't help but smile when ever she was around the short brunette "They're very pretty" she said admiring the flowers,

Rachel turned to face her with a matching smile. "I thought they'd brighten up your office and your day"

"Thank you"

Rachel shrugged as if to say 'it was nothing' then said "I better get back to work" as she left the office she stooped by Quinn to surprise her secret girlfriend with a quick kiss to the cheek. Before she could get far the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her back whilst pushing her own seat away from the desk so the brunette ended up sitting on her lap with a squeak

"Quinn! The door is open" she said in a harsh whisper

"Go close it then" Quinn said before diving in for a daring, slow and sensual kiss, Rachel pushed her back

"No"

"No?" Quinn kissed her again "You want someone to see then?"

"Nah-ah, stop" she pushed hear away again "We're not doing this here" she tried to stand up but Quinn just tightened her hold round the slightly smaller woman's waist

"Why not?" she whispered into Rachel's ear

"Be-because i-it" she couldn't get her words out with Quinn nuzzling her neck "Because I don't w-want to d-do _it _in an office, it-it's sleazy"

Quinn paused and pulled back "Sleazy, we're having an affair its just a cliché for us to 'do _it_' in the office" she said mockingly.

_Wow she's already getting bolder_ Rachel thought to herself. "I don't care, I'm not doing it here" she said defiantly and this time succeeded when she stood up.

"Rach don't go I'm sorry" she could hear that Quinn was smiling while she spoke

Rachel looked over her shoulder "I really need to get back to work, there's some claims that need to be finalised before they are paid… but maybe we could get out of here early this afternoon and go back to mine" she winked and then left adding a bit more sway to her walk just for Quinn.

…

Tuesday Afternoon/Evening

Quinn woke up from the sound of something being put on the bedside table next o her, then the smell of coffee "Hey" she said sleepily to the brunette in the dressing gown

"Hey; you passed out on me there"

She sat up shocked "I did not" she sounded quite adamant

"Oh so you just felt like taking a nap"

"…Yes" Quinn tried to suppress her mischievous grin

Rachel sighed and climbed over Quinn to get back in bed. She sat with her head propped up against the head board. Quinn levelled herself with the brunette by using her elbow to prop herself up.

"Rach..?"

"Yeah?" her eyes met hazel ones

"I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

"No… why?"

"Well Ally wants a birthday party, and well Daniel won't be there at all this weekend, and she wanted to invite a few friends; some from school, my friends Santana and Brittany… and you and Remi"

Rachel cringed and _so the guilt is back_, she loved being involved with Quinn's children's lives but she had to avoid Santana at all costs.

"I'm really sorry Quinn, it's just…" she looked away so she couldn't see Quinn's disappointment anymore "I don't think I could do that… I-I mean it's not really appropriate for you and I to be… I mean if your friends know I just don't think I'd be comfortable which I know isn't fair at all because I told Kurt and he's one of your accounts now and, I just- I- I'm sorry and-" Quinn cut her rambling of with a soft kiss

"It's okay,"

"I really want to be there I do, but I just- I'm not ready" Quinn cut her off again the same way

"Please don't worry about it"

"Can the five of us do something on the Sunday maybe"

"I think she'd like that… how about you come over on the Sunday, with Remi, and you and I can make a celebration lunch for her, and Logan of course"

"I'd like that" Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head as the blonde cuddled into her side

…]

Friday

"So how is the special birthday girl?" Daniel asked his blonde haired daughter as they sat in the family friendly but upper-class.

"I'm happy daddy" she smiled "Because it's my birthday tomorrow"

"I know honey… I'm sorry but daddy's got to go away" he explained

_Why is he referring to himself in third person; she'd not stupid… is this his way of making it seem like it's not his fault?_ Quinn was trying to ignore her husband before she felt the urge to slap him or yell at him for… something; she'd probably label as her own guilt. Instead while Daniel was busy talking to Alyssa, she helped Logan pick what he wanted to eat from the menu.

"… so daddy's got you your present now" Quinn looked over to see what he got her, he was passing her a familiar rectangular box. Logan was also now watching the exchange.

_Is he trying to buy her something expensive so he seems like a better father than he really is; just because he's not around he feels he can throw money at a situation and make it all better… calm down Quinn!_

She watched as her daughter opened the box, Quinn almost let out a shaky gasp when she saw what I was; a diamond bracelet… the exact same as hers

_I can't believe he'd d that… unless he didn't even buy it; I bet if he's not sleeping with his secretary he told her to pick out the presents… so who is Lisa and why did he cover it up?... okay clam down; don't jump to conclusions just because of your own guilt… lets just get tonight over and done with_

She wore her best fake smile for the rest of the evening… for her children's sake

…

Saturday

"So where is your mysterious woman Q?" Santana was helping Quinn in the kitchen area get drinks for the few children who were there for the party.

"She backed out"

"Uh-oh does that mean she loses points" Brittany showed up from no where

"No she said she wasn't ready to meet my friends; probably because she knows this is secret and she thinks its temporary so she doesn't want to get too into… this"

"Why don't you tell her your plan?"

"I don't know, I'm worried she'll try too hard or she'll run away I guess. If she tried to hard I wouldn't know what she'd be like naturally at this"

"So if you picked right now; who would it be: Rachel or Daniel"

"Rachel" she said without hesitation

"So tell me again why you're still married to him"

"… I honestly don't know… there's only 5 weeks left of her job. I'm just going to see the plan through"

"Okay… don't forget we're here for you" Brittany hugged her, Santana placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Better get back to the party" Quinn joked gesturing to the group of ten or so girls who were starting to grow tired of their current party activity

"Why didn't you ask the nanny, what's her name, Elise, to help out, its not like you wouldn't have paid her"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her Latina friend; who really like to relax on her weekends "I can handle this myself; besides I didn't want to ask her to work overtime, she has her own life you know. Don't worry you don't have to help me San"

…

Sunday

The family of three were waiting for their guests when there was a knock on the door, Alyssa and Logan got up excitedly and (only because Quinn had allowed it this one time) opened the door

The quiet apartment was full of life again as the two gusts entered the house. Remi seemed happy round the children; Rachel was definitely happier round these people.

Quinn was the last one to reach the front door; she was a little bit jealous that her kids got to hug Rachel without thinking about it. She, herself just wanted to kiss the brunette. At least the kids had grown close to Rachel fairly quickly they only saw Rachel once a month at first but once the affair started they all saw her more, mainly with Remi at their usual spot at the park.

"What's that you got there Ally?" Quinn asked, as she noticed the small wrapped box in her daughter's hands

"It's a present from Rachel"

"I got one too" Logan announced holding an oddly shaped wrapped parcel

"I know it's her birthday but I felt a bit bad that he might feel left out" Rachel lowered her voice as she explained to Quinn

She smiled and nodded "Well lets see what she got you then" they all sat down in the living area. Logan opened his present first; it was a cuddly toy dog

"It's like Remi!" he exclaimed and hugged it

"Well I heard you wanted a dog so I got you one" she winked at Quinn

Quinn just looked back with adoration; this woman had obviously put thought into the simplest of gifts and it was making her son very happy.

"Thank you" he went up to Rachel, climbed onto the sofa next to her and hugged her

"What did you get Alyssa?"

The girl took that as her cue to open the small parcel. She quickly tore the shiny gold wrapping paper to reveal a jewellery box… she opened it curiously.

Rachel just watched the rest of the family; whose eyes were all fixed on the box.

Logan was still sat next to Rachel. Quinn sat on another sofa and Alyssa was standing at the coffee table.

She looked intrigued at the item on the box and took it out holding it up "It's a bracelet"

Quinn looked at it "That's a charm bracelet" she smiled and gestured for her daughter to come closer.

"Look there's an A on it like the start of my name"

"And an 8" Quinn noted, as she took the chain and a snowflake?" she looked at Rachel questioningly

"as a reminder of the fun day we had in the snow"

"And a dog" Alyssa fiddled with the silver dog shaped charm on the bracelet "But its not the same as Remi"

"Actually I was thinking more of the day you went to work with mummy and you drew on your brother's face" she chuckled and the family joined in

Quinn felt that everything was perfect in that moment; it was the way Rachel said to Alyssa; 'mummy', not 'your mummy', it had some significance for the blonde woman; as if Rachel already was truly part of the family.

"And the best thing is that more charms can be added so you can keep collecting them" for a moment Rachel felt sad at her own words; she realised that (in her mind) she wouldn't around much longer to be there to buy more charms to add to the young girls bracelet.

…

Later the children were playing with Remi while Rachel spoke to Quinn "I'm sorry if the charm bracelet was a bit forward; I realise now that two of the charms relate to me or my time around them; maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"I really liked it and I think she did too"

"You don't have to but I hope you get her more on birthdays an Christmases to add to it… you don't have to I don't want to make you feel like I'm trying to push my way in"

"I'd like to continue it" _But I'm determined for you to still be here to do that yourself _"Rach-" she stopped herself

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Mummy can I have a juice please" Logan interrupted them this time

"Of course you can" she opened the fridge. She pierced the foil hole with the straw herself so he wouldn't squeeze the black current juice everywhere, it was now safe to hand him the carton

"Thank you" he then wandered off again; his new toy was clutched under his arm and looked like it might stay there for a while, making both women smile

"Sorry you were saying?" Rachel got the blondes attention back

"Erm… nothing important" she looked away

"Oh… okay… shall we get started on lunch?"

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**

**It will get a little more interesting as we reach the end; just one more filler type crappy chapter; for me to struggle to write; left then some drama can begin :D**


	18. April

**AN: so sorry about this but this is the last crappy filler chapter; I think its getting boring because of this but the next four chapters and epilogue after this would have been over the top if I hadn't put all this crap in here so, be patient with me and I'll try and get chapter 19 and the actual plot back on track as soon as possible!**

**AN2: I've been taking stuff for this from the first fic I ever wrote, I didn't publish it because it was shite but I thought some of the small scenes weren't too bad so yeah, I realised some of the stuff from that has made it into this story…**

**Posted: 14/9/11**

April

One Wednesday; Late April

"Quinn?" the blonde looked over the top of her glasses at her secretary who was closing the door

"Yes Rachel?"

"I was checking the calendar and I noticed that's we've only have a week and a half left, my last day is the Friday after next…"

Quinn took off her glasses and looked at her secret lover properly "Is that all we've got left… time has moved so quickly"

"Well I figured our relationship has been quite physical… we haven't really just spent time together just you and me time, with nothing interfering, no work, no kids… just us, without the… physical aspect… so I want to suggest something" she was now sitting on Quinn's desk looking to her left and down at the blonde woman

"What is it?"

"I think we should both take this Friday off and just spend it together, outside, having fun… as a goodbye I guess" she added sadly

Quinn stood up slowly and moved so she was standing in front of Rachel. She reached up and brushed Rachel's short hair back "I think that's a wonderful idea"

"Really?" the blonde nodded in response "Okay then, Friday morning; at 10.00 I'll pick you up at yours, is that okay?"

"Sounds great, what about work"

"I can clear your schedule, and move it to next week there's nothing that day that can't wait until later"

"Okay then, Friday" she smiled

Rachel gave her a quick kiss and hopped of the desk "One last thing" she grinned mischievously "Wear jeans"

"O-kay" she just raised an eyebrow and watched the other woman walk away happily with a bounce in her step.

…

"Daddy!" Alyssa jumped into her father's arms as he came through the door. She still loved him even if he was a bad father. Quinn realise they must still love him because they hardly see him; it meant every time they saw him was just that more special because it was like a special occasion. He seemed to be gone spontaneously for day sometimes even weeks at a time.

"Hey Ally, how was your day?" he asked, with genuine care in his voice

"It was good" she kissed his cheek and he put her back on the floor before going through the same routine with his son

"How are you little man?"

"I'm good too daddy" he squeezed his dad then was also put back on the floor

"Good to know guys" he then caught sight of something round his daughters wrist. He went to the kitchen area where he found his wife preparing the family meal, she was wearing a certain grey hoody yet again. "You are always wearing that thing honey, why don't you buy some more if you like them so much"

"Oh this" she glanced down at herself "Not much point it will be getting warmer soon, so I won't be needing such thick clothing I guess"

"Oh" he took his phone out of his pocket and plugged it into the phone charger, Quinn noticed him check something before place the phone on the side and leave, he kissed her cheek as he walked pass and smiled at her. She returned with a matching expression and watched him leave. He went upstairs to get changed, as soon as he was in the bedroom and the door was shut, she grabbed the phone.

She looked through the last received text messages, they were all from the same number, with the name; Lisa

**-I had a great weekend, can't wait to see you again tomorrow night xx Lisa**

**- I don't suppose you could get off work early today? Xx Lisa**

**-Meet m, my place 4.00 xx Lisa**

She didn't want to read anymore, but at least she knew now, she wasn't delusional, it wasn't all in her head and she shouldn't feel bad for what she had with Rachel… not really.

Unfortunately she did still feel guilty, he was having an affair, she was having an affair… she'd wait until Rachel was temporarily out of the way and then sort this mess out; she was mainly worried about how it would affect the kids.

She put the phone back, and returned to preparing their dinner. She heard her husband leave the bedroom and make his way back upstairs.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"What was that on Ally's wrist, it looked like a bracelet, but its not the one I got her"

"Oh that…" she stalled for an excuse "That's just a cheap bracelet she picked out, it doesn't matter if it gets lost or broken, I told her to wear your one only on special occasions"

"Oh okay, that makes sense"

_Wow that was nearly as easy as fooling Finn Hudson_ she thought to herself.

Daniel wasn't that stupid, he suspected something was up, he also knew that that charm bracelet wasn't cheap, he recognised it from the same department store he'd picked up his daughters gift (forgetting he'd got the same one for his wife). He just left it for that moment. He felt sure they'd talk soon anyway.

…

Quinn was waiting anxiously in the kitchen area, the kids were at school and Daniel was at work. Quinn was wearing jeans (as instructed) and a plain t-shirt. She had a coat ready but she had no idea what Rachel had planned.

She felt young again with Rachel so she couldn't help but get overly excited when there was a knock on the door, and she couldn't help rushing to answer it before calming down at the last moment to compose herself.

She opened the door and her smile dropped. Rachel was standing there but she didn't like what Rachel had with her

"Is this why you said wear jeans?" Quinn looked at the two items

Rachel bit her lip so she wouldn't grin too obviously at the blonde's worried expression "Uh-huh"

Quinn sighed and looked straight at Rachel shaking her head

"These _are_ for you today, take them" she waved the leather jacket and a black helmet like the one Rachel had in her other hand "There just spares" she said casually as Quinn finally accepted them

The blonde eyed the brunette suspiciously as she inspected the helmet "Uh-huh just spares… then why does this have a small gold Q on the back at the bottom of it?"

"It's just a letter, god, you're so suspicious" Rachel tried to play it cool

"Sure" Quinn grabbed the other helmet and turned it to reveal a gold letter R in the same place "Just letters?"

"Yeah" Rachel grinned "Q is next to R on the alphabet, so it's just a coincidence"

"You got these just for me didn't you" this time Quinn smiled, and relaxed a little more

"Fine, you got me… I got them for you. I want us to have fun today but I take road safety very seriously… and I want you to be safe"

She smiled, exhaled and shook her head at Rachel, before putting the jacket on "My hairs going to get messed up"

"Tie it up, or take a comb I don't care you look amazing whatever your hair looks like" she said with a smirk

"Fine, I'll be back in a second… I hope I don't make us late" she said trying to get a hint at what

"Nope, no hurry" Rachel replied as she watched her jog upstairs

She was back by Rachel's side quickly

"Ready to go?" the brunette asked

"Yep, so what have you got planned for us?"

"You'll see, I hope its not too disappointing, I wanted to do some typical tourist type things that I've never done before" she said weakly, she didn't want the blonde to get excited to only be disappointed

"I won't be disappointed… because I'll be with you"

"Thank you" she delivered a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek before dragging her away.

After some hesitation, and encouragement from Rachel; Quinn finally got on the motor bike

"Hold on tight!" Rachel pulled Quinn's arms round her middle securely, she started the bike ignition.

_Now I see why she chose the bike today_ Quinn held on for dear life and shut her eyes tightly. Rachel pulled out of the parking space and Quinn let out a little shriek, partially from excitement but mainly from the adrenaline rush. It wasn't so bad, she liked being this close to Rachel.

…

"No way" Quinn stared at the lake

"What?"

"I am not getting in a rowing boat, I had a bad experience one summer back in high school with some friends and I nearly drowned"

"Its okay you're with me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you… I just wanted us to do something different… we'll be alone and secluded but in public"

"Was this your plan for today?" she looked at the brunette worried that she'd be disappointed

"One of them… if it really bothers you we'll do something else"

Quinn felt guilty "fine we'll go, but I swear to god Bryant, if we end up in the water I will kill you"

"Duly noted" she smirked, before leading her secret girlfriend towards the boats

…

"Rachel"! stop it! No, RACHEL!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry I couldn't help it" she stopped rocking the boat

"That wasn't funny" Quinn said shakily

"You should know I'm evil"

"Well I haven't met that side of you yet"

"I'm sorry I forgot" she smirked

"Can we just go back in now, I don't like this anymore"

"Just a bit longer, I want to get you to trust me again" she leant over, very slowly so her shift in weight wouldn't upset Quinn of the boat moved, and kissed her gently "Now we can go back"

"Thank you" she sighed in relief

"Will you forgive me, for being mean?"

"I will as long as we get back to the dock without any trouble"

To Quinn's relief they made it back without falling into the water.

…

They went shopping, Rachel discreetly picked out a gift for Quinn that she'd give her later.

Towards the end of the day they found themselves at the very top of the Rockefeller centre

"Quinn? I hope you don't mind, but I got you a gift"

"You didn't have to do this" she gasped when Rachel handed her a long rectangular jewellery box "I didn't get you anything though"

"You didn't need to the past four months have been, just amazing for me, I don't need anything else" _but you_

"I feel bad that you got me something though"

"Please don't; I wanted you to have it"

"If you insist" she grinned and opened the box to reveal a delicate chain necklace"

"It's not much, but I thought it'd look nice on you… it wouldn't distract to much from you face… because you're beautiful" she stumbled over her words

Quinn grinned before kissing her quickly on the lips "Can you help me put it on please"

Rachel smiled with relief "Of course"

Quinn turned around so Rachel could secure the simple chain round her neck. She faced Rachel again, fiddling with the chain "Thank you so much, I love it"

After some time they moved down to the lower observation deck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why the Rockefeller centre? Not that I'm complaining, because the view is fantastic"

_Yes it is_ Rachel was looking at Quinn fondly "I guess, the empire state building is a bit cliché and I really like the empire state building, but I've been up there before, I wanted to go somewhere different that I'd always associate with you… plus there's one thing you can't see from the empire state building and that is the building it self" she changed to another reason quickly to cover up the truthful sappy answer she gave at first.

"Well this is my first time up here too… so I guess it will remind me of you" she said shyly, fiddling with the chain necklace round her neck, they were quite again taking in the view as the sun set.

"Will you miss me" Quinn tested

"Probably not" Rachel replied playfully, Quinn shoved her in the shoulder "I'm only kidding"

Quinn pulled Rachel's arm off of her

Rachel rolled her eyes and gently grasped Quinn's wrist before she could move further away "Don't be stupid, you know I love you"

The blonde's eyes widened and shot straight to Rachel, who just realised what she said and was staring back wide eyed too "You just, you said you love me"

"Yeah" Rachel wasn't sure what Quinn was feeling it was hard to tell

"You love me?"

"Yes I do" she answered sincerely

"I love you too" Quinn beamed

They moved closer, slowly, not caring that they were in public, not even caring that on the off chance that some one who knew them saw them. Nothing could destroy this moment. The kiss was more than all the others, it was gentle, soft, slow and passionate, like the others, but it said so much more those others. Neither of them wanted the moment to end… but it had to eventually from lack of breath.

"I just need to make a phone call" the blonde muttered as she drew back slightly

"Okay" Rachel still had her eyes closed, disappointed when she felt Quinn let go of her.

She opened them again when she heard Quinn ringing someone

"Hello? Hi Daniel… it's your wife" she huffed "how are the kids?... good… will you be okay to look after them tonight… good… it's been a stressful day and San and Britt showed up, they're taking me out tonight… yes alcohol will be involved, you're not my carer… anyway I won't be home until tomorrow… because I don't want the kids to see me when I'm drunk" she sighed again "…if I'm with those two I'll definitely be drunk… I'll see you tomorrow, tell them I love them… bye"

Rachel was about to speak when Quinn stopped her and dialled another number

"Hello? San… that hasn't been my surname for years now, remember… I know and I tell you every time… this _is_ important… I just need you to cover for me… why? Because you're my friend that's why… and because I will never interrupt you when you're being intimate with you wife ever again… thank you… just in case he phones you… well don't answer your home phone… tell him I'm with you and we're having a girls night out… thank you…Santana!" Rachel could tell that the other end of the line had been cut off

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked hopeful

"Oh she just made some inappropriate comment about us" The blonde explained why she'd yelled her friends name down the phone

"Oh… and why did you phone them?" She asked again

"Oh right; I'm spending the entire night with you too" she smiled

"But today wasn't supposed to be about the physical aspect of our relationship"

"I know… today wasn't but tonight, I just want to _be_ with you… especially after what we just said to one another, I really want to spend all the time I can with you right now… and I know we've got another week but today was really special" as she spoke she moved closer until she was in the brunettes arms again; their forehead's resting together.

"The day's not over yet" Rachel added before moving in even closer and finishing with a soft simple kiss.

…

Monday evening

"So you treated her to a day out and it went well I take it" Kurt was working late again and Rachel had dropped by to see him

"Yeah, sure did, she stayed the night as well… I just wish it wasn't going to end, I have a four days left with her"

"Why don't you tell her that then, tell her you want it permanently and that you'll stand by her through everything until you can just be a family with her and her kids"

"I would, I really would… but this was her choice from the very beginning. She said temporary relationship because we might not work out; we've only had the fun part, the part full of flirting, romance and sleeping with each other"

"Wow, you weren't blunt, you're normally cruder when talking about sleeping around"

"I guess that's my point; I wasn't sleeping around. I've never had more than a one night stand before… and I guess that one proposal but I didn't even sleep with them"

Kurt knew what she was talking about "… Is it real, I mean; what you're feeling is it real. If you've never had 'this' before how do you know it's not just the rush of something different"

"It is but… I don't think I can act on it, I'm leaving it up to her"

"You'll wait?" Kurt's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline

"I don't think I'll find someone else… that's a terrible idea though; she doesn't know who I am and if she finds out it can only end badly… I _should_ avoid her"

Kurt sighed. Rachel was going to be stubborn, so he didn't push her for now. He realised his friend still had four days, maybe she'd change her mind… of course she wouldn't.

"So what have you got lined up, for work next?"

"Oh crap, I've been so caught up with Quinn and the whole figuring out how to say goodbye thing, I completely forgot I need to find another job"

"Calm down; I was kinda wondering if you'd come back… please, I've had 5 replacements in 6 months, the last one I the best so far but she's hanging on by a thread"

"That's not fair Kurt; remember how much time you spent training me"

He huffed "Fine, I'll keep her on, but let me hire you as my other assistant and you can train her in the mean time; while, if you really want, you can look for something else… I know you wanted your independence away from me for a while"

"I'd love to Kurt, I have actually missed this place a little, the work is so much more…" she thought about the right word until she said it whilst laughing "Colourful than insurance documents"

"I can understand that" he smiled "It will be good to have you back…"

…

"I can't believe this is it" The slightly shorter woman was almost crying. There wasn't much stopping her though.

"I know I'm going to miss you, miss this… miss you being just in the next room" Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's office. Rachel was sitting on the desk and Quinn was standing in front of her.

Rachel thread her hands into her hair, she tugged on it gently to bring the blonde close enough, their lips met for what they hoped wasn't the last time. But it felt like it was, so they made the most of it. They didn't go further than just kissing, but it didn't matter that's all they needed to let the other know that they cared about the other. For Rachel this was goodbye, for Quinn this was one last check, one last test to see if Rachel was really everything Quinn thought she was from the last four months… and she was.

…

"So let me get this straight; a little over a week ago she takes you out; a big day out just the two of you in which she gets you to ride pillion on her motor cycle and get in a rowing boat in central park even though you've feared them since that time me and Britt were with you and we capsized it, totally not my fault by the way, and the day resulted in you both confessing that you love one another at the top of the Rockefeller centre, where she gives you an expensive present, then takes you for a simple dinner, that you feel was probably the best in your life, than back to hers for unbelievable sex, numerous times"

"I didn't actually mention the last part"

"Your face tells me I'm not wrong"

"Then yes, that's pretty much what happened"

"Okay, you spent a memorable last week together sneaking off and just spending every moment you could with one another… she's also great with your children and their great with her and her dog… you life with your husband is miserable… so remind me why you've been waiting until the end to divorce him, and why you haven't told her your plans"

"Honestly?... I have no idea. I guess I just didn't want to worry about her being around and feeling like she has to take any responsibility while I get everything sorted out. I want our real start to be easy"

"I hope it works out for you Q"

"Of course it will, San; they sound so perfect for each other. I guess this means we'll actually get to meet her at some point" Brittany assumed

"I guess you will" Quinn was nervous all of a sudden "Be nice… just remember that she makes me happy"

"You say that as if I'm a bitch" Santana faked shock and feeling hurt

"We already told you we support you no matter Quinn" Brittany ignored her wife and reassured her friend.

"Thank you"

"So your plan kicks in Monday"

"Yep, starting with Daniel and ending with his brother in-laws. I hope by the end of the week after this one, that Daniel and I would have decided the terms, and have the final papers written up"

"Sounds good; I'm proud of you Q. Though it looks like you're going to have a hell of a week"

"I sure am" she sighed in anticipation. She was nervous and excited. Her life was going to truly change starting Monday; for now she'd just enjoy the calm with her friends company.

**Any thoughts?**

**Next chapter is when the truths come out. Not the whole Rachel being Rachel bit: that's chapter 20 (I promise, because I've already written it :D )**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**

**Know it's rushed but I just want to get back to the real story these past four I had to add so that the chapter coming up didn't seem weird, I had to actually show their relation ship…so sorry if this has been really boring… I found it difficult to write :(**


	19. We Need To Talk

**AN: the idea of this chapter is to make you feel even sorrier for Quinn in the next one :)**

**AN2: I have had the plot for the remaining chapters, pretty much planned since the beginning; anything that's a big deal I've had planned for ages, I just don't want anyone thinking I added it in last moment for the sake of it… I don't really see how that matters but yeah… I'm rambling now… enjoy ;D**

**AN3: Oh yeah this chapter is**** RATED M FOR LANGUAGE****; the scene needed it**

**Posted: 16/9/11**

We Need To Talk

Monday Morning

Quinn sat in her car, she was calming her nerves; she planned that today was going to be full of trouble and drama. With a deep breath she finally got out of her car and made her way to her office.

"Good morning Mellissa, it's good to see you back. How was your break?"

"It was really good; thank you Mrs Davis. My dad was ill in hospital and I needed to get home to support my mum and sister and brothers. He had a couple of operations and he's back home now recovering" The younger woman informed her boss

"That's really good to know; I didn't even know he was unwell"

"Oh I didn't say in case you gave me the time unfairly" she explained "Your coffees on your desk"

"Oh thank you"

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mrs Davis?"

"Yes actually, I don't suppose you could call that _wonderful_ husband of mine and arrange for him to have a meeting with me here today… in my office"

"Of course Mrs Davis"

"His secretary's number is on the phone already"

"I'll get straight on that"

Quinn left her assistant to make a life changing call. She decided that he'd come to her office, then he was on her turf. This way he had to show up to see what she wanted, she had the power.

…

Quinn was sorting through files on her computer when the phone rang, she picked up to hear her secretary's voice

"Mrs Davis, Mr Davis has arrived"

"Thank you Mellissa; send him in"

Shortly after she but the phone down her husband walked in, he was dressed smartly in a black suit and his hair swept back as usual.

"Quinn is something wrong?"

She sighed and looked at him curiously debating how she was going to approach this "Yes I think there is" she took her glasses off and folded them before placing them on the desk in front of her "Please take a seat" she gestured to the chair she'd deliberately place on the other side of the desk

He took the seat relatively quickly, as if he was anxious to hear what she had to say "Go on, what is it?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself before starting "Daniel, I want a divorce" his face scrunched up in confusion "In fact I think we need to divorce"

"Where's this coming from?" he asked cautiously

"Do you love me?" she jumped in trying not to lose her 'cool' "Really, do you love me anymore?"

He paused "Truthfully?"

"Yes truthfully"

"I did once, but I guess not anymore no… what about you?"

"I think the same. At the beginning there was something there and now… it's gone. We were both so young when all this started"

He nodded in agreement "So what made you finally want this for us?"

"Well, I guess… I want to be honest with you"

"Go on" he said with confidence

"Well, you see… I've been with someone else, of late"

"What?" he stood up "So I was right, and your mother was right; you've been having an affair"

"How dare you speak to me like that" she stood up too "Like you're completely innocent. I saw your phone, I saw those messages from your hussy; Lisa. Was I right she's your secretary, because I'm pretty sure that is the name of your secretary?"

"Well that's rich; how dare you go through my phone. You think you're affair is justified because you suspect I'm having one; I can't believe you Quinn"

"What are you saying? That I'm delusional and that you haven't been committing adultery!"

"I'm going to take you down for this" he threatened "You'll lose everything"

She stared at him wide eyed as he retreated from the room "you bastard you can't tell me you honestly haven't been as unfaithful"

He stopped with his hand on the door handle and looked back at her "Who is it, is it one of my brothers?... Never mind I don't want to know" he opened the door and abruptly started to make his exit

She caught up with him in her secretary's office

"You're honestly going to pretend to be the high and mighty one in this situation; I can't believe you"

He was about to speak when another voice cut in weakly "You told her then"

"What?" Quinn looked at Mellissa then to Daniel who hung his head in shame, she then kept looking back and forth between them until it clicked "WHAT!"

"Look Quinn don't over react" he fumbled over his words

"Mellissa, Mellissa, Mel**lis**s**a**. How could I be so stupid! She's Lisa?"Quinn couldn't look in the younger woman's direction

"Quinn calm down"

"Calm down? You bastard you were going to try and take everything from me for what; for four, five months that I had with someone else… what about you two huh, how long" she folded her arms and said in her best belittling voice.

"We met at the office Christmas party here-"

"Wait" she processed her thoughts "Neither of you were here for the last one; and _you_ weren't here for the one before that" she said to the doomed man standing opposite her "… so what… 2 years? Over 2 years of my life you've been fucking her behind my back!"

"Hey I love her" he interjected

She didn't think her eyes could widen even more or that she could raise her eyebrows even further "That doesn't make it any better… so why didn't you say something for fuck sake?"

"Because of everything; the kids, you; I didn't know how it would affect you"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath "I think you should leave right now"

"Okay… I think we should meet with our lawyers present, soon so we can sort this out"

"You bet your ass my lawyer will be present, just get out I can't look at you right now" she heard him leave but she could tell Mellissa was still there

"Mellissa, cancel my meetings this afternoon, I have to see some people, and then you can go too… I still need you tomorrow so be in usual time" she kept her eye line away from the younger woman

"Yes Mrs Davis" she said weakly

"-Can you call me Miss Fabray please"

"Yes Miss Fabray" she said in a smaller voice.

Quinn went back in her office and shut the door; she sat back at her desk before slamming her head down on it. She felt so betrayed; her secretary was having an affair with her husband, _her _secretary.

After about 5 minutes of collecting and calming herself, she set out of the office. She didn't even acknowledge the woman at the desk, she just left. She needed a change, she needed… something. So she stopped by the hairdressers on her way to her lawyer's office.

…

Monday evening

"Holy crap Q" that was Santana's reaction when the door was opened to her and her wife that evening "What happened to all your hair"

"I think it looks Great Quinn" Brittany complimented

"I didn't say it looked bad, I just meant I was surprised that's all"

Quinn just shook her head and smiled before leading her friends to the sitting area

"So why the sudden change"

She sighed "I needed it, its my fresh start; I spoke to Daniel today; we're going to meet with our lawyers"

"Wow that was simple" Brittany sounded relieved for hr friend

"Not exactly" Quinn interrupted "I asked him, then I confessed about having an affair, and asked him about his; I knew he was, I read messages off his phone… so we start spontaneously shouting and he storms out, I follow and then; out of nowhere, Mellissa says 'you told her then'"

Both the women in front of her just looked confused before it hit, the Latina before the blonde

"No fucking way"

"The bastard" Quinn and Santana were a little shocked at what Brittany said but dismissed it

"How long?" Santana asked

"Erm by my calculations, 2 years, 4 months and 2 weeks, roughly" she said with a tone of sarcasm, as if the whole situation wasn't a big deal

"And how are the kids taking it?" Brittany asked while Santana recovered from more shock

"They don't actually know yet, but it's not unusual for them to not see him, so I don't think I have to tell them just yet"

"And where is he?"

Quinn shrugged "Probably where he runs off too numerous times a month, Mellissa's apartment I'm betting…"

They were quiet again as Quinn lost her train of thought

"What are you thinking?" the inquisitive blonde asked

Quinn smiled before looking back up to her friends "I'm just thinking of my initial expression when I found out it was her… and I'm imagining his reaction when I tell him who my affair was with" she chuckled evilly.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Santana furrowed her brow

"No, I want to get what I can from him first, once we've drawn up an agreement, then I'll tell him. It will be my final stab"

"Your evil Quinn _Fabray_" Santana smirked

"Yeah… I think the old me is making a slight comeback; and she'd going to be happy this time"

"So what's next for your grand scheme?"

"Next up; I need to have a little chat with my, soon to be ex, brother in-laws…"

…

Tuesday Morning

"Good morning Mellissa"

"Erm good morning Miss Fabray" she replied in a quiet tone, not making eye contact

"Can we talk" she stood over the younger woman; intimidating her

"Erm yes, of course"

"My office?" Quinn asked lightly

"Yes" Quinn encouraged Mellissa to stand and Quinn wheeled the secretary's seat to her desk in her office and gestured for her to sit down as the blonde took her own seat.

The secretary perched herself on the edge of her chair, proving she was uncomfortable. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Quinn took a heavy deep breath in then out. "I want to talk about a certain man we have in common"

She saw Mellissa gulp nervously "Miss Fabray" she jumped in "I have to say I'm so sorry"

"No" she cut her off "I don't want to do the whole apologies bit. If you truly felt sorry you would have permanently quit your job because you wouldn't have been able to face me and lie everyday… is your father even ill or was that just an excuse for what I'm sure you really did on your six month leave"

"He is ill… But he didn't get ill until late February"

"So not everything was a complete lie"

Mellissa kept briefly glancing up at her boss then back to her hands in her lap "No" she muttered

"So you and dear Daniel were away for Christmas"

The other woman nodded

"And in March for a weekend"

She nodded again

"And various evenings when he was home late or didn't come home at all, I can assume he was with you"

She nodded yet again and muttered a "yes"

"Where did you go?"

"I don't think we should talk about this" she fidgeted in her seat, never making eye contact with her boss

"I want to know" Quinn pushed, knowing it was making the other woman feel uncomfortable… and knowing she was going to get hurt by any answer.

"Christmas was the Bahamas, the weekend was Niagara Falls… the rest of the time he was at mine" she said, with guilt engulfing her.

Quinn huffed and for the first time since she'd started her confrontation with this woman; she had to look away, she looked to the side of the room, and shook her head, suppressing any tears. She saw the desk with an empty vase sat central on it, and she reminded herself of Rachel; she calmed again "He said we'd go to one of those two places for our honey moon; but things got in the way and we never went"

"I have to go!" Mellissa stood up abruptly and stiffly tuned to leave the room

"Mellissa!" The secretary turned to her boss again "I think I should in form you that neither of our jobs will exist soon, so you don't have to worry about your reasons for leaving this job when you apply for your next"

"Okay M-Miss Fabray" she was nervous, mainly due to her guilt and the fact that Quinn hadn't immediately fired her

"And Mellissa"

She turned again

"You forgot your chair"

"Oh, of course" she fumbled as she approached the chair to wheel it back to her desk

"One vey last thing… be careful"

"Th-Thank you, and I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it; get back to work" her tone became harsh again

The secretary said no more she just left the room, closing the door behind her; but not before Quinn noticed the spectacular, individual, diamond bracelet round the younger woman's wrist.

Quinn sunk lower into her seat and closed her eyes. She didn't really want to know anything that she had just got Mellissa to tell her; but she didn't want any nasty surprises from Daniel, if she already knew what she thought would hurt her the most then she was prepared for when they met next.

…

Wednesday Morning

The blonde woman with the short hair set up a professional meeting with her current business partners and, soon to be ex, brother in laws.

She was the last to arrive

"Good afternoon Gentlemen, sorry that I'm a little late"

"Good afternoon" they replied in unison

She took a seat facing both of them and got straight to the point "I'm sure you heard, most likely from your other sibling, that he and I are getting a divorce"

They looked at one another before facing her. Timothy spoke softly "Yes, Quinn we heard"

Adam spoke next "We're sorry, if either of us had known what was happening behind your back we would have informed you"

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about it, it fine"

"Just so you know we support you"

"Really?" she was a little surprised and now she felt some of that old guilt come back

"Yeah, he was unfaithful to you Quinn, and he's become the odd one out in the family when he didn't want his share in dad's business. Our parents were hurt and a little disappointed in him for just that; now we're all disappointed in him for what he's done for you" the younger of the two brothers explained

She'd never been aware that she had such a support system behind her, she was now feeling even worse, she gulped "Oh guys… that's not fair for you to think that about him… I was unfaithful too"

The room was awkwardly silent for what felt like an eternity, but was more like ten seconds "How long" timothy asked "His was nearly two and a half years, how long was yours?"

"Four and a half months, I guess"

They smiled "I think your forgiven Quinn, if he'd been with someone else for so long already its no surprise you found comfort with someone else" the older brother, Adam, said delicately, to comfort the young woman who sat nervously across from him. "We're still here for your support, besides, I'm quite sure you'll still have out nephew and niece so we all still want contact with you"

She felt like crying happy tears "You guys are too good to me, I didn't realise that you could care this much for me"

"Are you kidding, out mother wanted to adopt you when you came home with Daniel that thanks giving… so can you tell us who you're 'dumping' our brother for"

Her face lit up "Well… you know Rachel, who was my temp secretary… it's her"

Both the men started chuckling then laughing

"What's so funny" she couldn't help but smile too, though

"It's just…" they both managed to calm themselves enough to talk again "The look on our sexist pig of a little brother's face, when he finds out"

"Oh please don't tell him, I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity" she smirked

"Of course, we'll keep this to ourselves" Adam smiled

"So is this what this meeting was about?" Timothy asked

"Well no actually, which makes me feel even worse for wanting and saying this;… I thought seeing as I won't be a Davis anymore, I'd like to leave an I was hoping I could take my accounts with me; I really thought about this and I also realised that your father created a very successful business but when the three of us took over it, it's become like three smaller companies… and three's a crowd"

"…We kinda figured you'd leave… we'll have proper contracts drawn up so nothing can come back and bite any of us in the ass, and you'll have to explain to all your account holders but I don't see any complications in it not being settled by the end of next week" Adam announced

"Really?" she was surprise again

"Sure" Timothy said "You're right, communication has been bad, maybe between my brother and I we can have this place up back to our dad's standards"

"Thank you, I wish you two all the best for the future" she couldn't help how brightly she was smiling

They wore similar expressions "And to you Quinn"

Monday hadn't gone as well as planned, Tuesday had been terrible, but Wednesday gave her new hope that things for once were going her way

"So what is your new firm going to be called? Fabray Insurance"

She thought about it for a second before answering "I was thinking more; Fabray and Bryant insurance"

…

Friday early afternoon

Quinn had thought very carefully about everything she wanted from Daniel; she had kept in mind to be reasonable, but she was still going to take all she could without being dependent on him.

She made sure she was late, her lawyer had advised her to be on time, but she decided if she was late; then he had to wait for her and she had more control. She didn't care if that seemed immature, she needed that little bit of power.

So she and her lawyer, a grey haired man in his earl fifties, Mr Brenner, entered the meeting room a few minutes late.

They took their seats opposite Daniel and his lawyer; Mr Arnold; he was slightly younger than Mr Brenner, his hair greying as he grew older

"Okay before we start; I'd like to point out that Daniel and I will come to agreements, you two are here to advise and… supervise" Quinn spoke first to make sure her voice was heard. She hadn't felt this confident in a really long time.

They all nodded in understanding

"Okay lets start with the most important things"

"Ok; the apartment" Daniel stated

"Actually I was thinking; Alyssa and Logan"

He looked away ashamed "Of course… I think its best if you have them and I get to visit them"

"Okay, how about you can take/visit them, every other weekend. Depending on what works best for you that weekend"

"That sounds more than fair" he sighed. Both the lawyers took notes; although neither of them knew which of them would be issuing the final divorce papers; they were really there to act as referee.

"How abut next we discuss the apartment…"

They went back and worth until everything was organised. Quinn had main custody of the children, and each child would receive money form their father once a month to go into a savings account for each of them to help towards university. Quinn pointed out that she already earnt enough money so she didn't want anymore form him… even if she was about to set up her own business, thanks to the accounts she had technically it was already successful.

They decided to sell the apartment (which was fine with Quinn because it wasn't completely suitable for what she had planned) and split the profit. They would also so the same with any assets they had, for example; the furniture in their current home were mostly one of a kind pieces so they could be sold and were still worth something, so they would split the money they made from that too.

Once every thing was decided the divorcing couple left, their lawyers stayed behind to sort out the divorce papers together to ensure that it was fair and stuck to both client's agreements.

The blonde with the short hair and Daniel stood side by side by the lifts, waiting for one to arrive on their floor.

Quinn watched the numbers roll past as a lift approached, she picked now as her opportune moment

"Oh Daniel" she turned her head to look in his direction, he looked back. "I think you should know who I was having my affair with, and am now leaving you for… it's Rachel… so I guess really I should be thanking you for getting Mellissa to take six months off, other wise I would have never met her"

Daniel's mouth hung wide open, his eyes wide too. The lift doors opened and Quinn gently pushed him in, she stood in the door way

"Oh and one more thing… I've never felt more… happy and _satisfied_ in my life than when I'm with her" she said with her best HBIC smirk and a wink, the doors tried to close but opened again because she was standing in between them "you know I think I'll take the stairs" she left him in the lift too shocked and stunned to speak, from hearing that news and insult; while she happily skipped down the stairs, very satisfied with the way he took it. She easily avoided him by the time she got to the ground floor.

…

Friday Night

Kurt was enjoying a peaceful Friday night with his fiancé; he was nestled into Blaine's side as they watched whatever they argued over then settled on, on the television. They were both disturbed when the telephone rang. Kurt sighed before removing himself from Blaine's side and answering

"Hello?"

"_You're so boring Kurt"_

"Rachel?"

"_You have Blaine now so you never want to spend time with me"_

"What's going on, is that Rachel?" Blaine asked shuffling closer to Kurt

"Shh" Kurt hushed him so he could listen

"_You weren't here; you wouldn't go have fun with me"_

"Rachel, are you drunk?" Kurt asked sternly

"… _Yes I'm very drunk and I need your help"_

"Ugh Rachel what did you do? You told me you don't drink nowadays unless you're with company"

"_Well you were busy with you fiancé" she said in a pouty childish tone_

"Right now I just need to know where you are, are you hurt? What or who have you done?"

"_Numbr one" she slurred "I haven't 'done' anyone, there were plenty of options at the bar but I din't want them, numbr B I'm not hurt tecnally but its gonna hurt in tha morning, and numbr 4; I don't suppose you remember the 6__th__ … wait no, no the 5__th__ time you and Blaine broke up an I had to persuade you not to go inta that-"_

"-Tattoo parlour" he face palmed

"_You remember!" _she sounded very pleased by that in her drunken state_ "you've guessed it thn, thas where I am… cn you cme get me"_ she sounded like she was pouting _"… I'm standin outside tryin not to be sick"_

"I'll be there really soon Rach just hang on" he put the phone down and grabbed his shoes

"What's wrong?"

"She's drunk, I don't think she's been this drunk since that day I met her at that bar" Kurt said as he slipped on his shoes and tied the laces

"I'm going with you" Blaine said, grabbing his trainers

…

It wasn't long before they were back; Blaine was supporting Rachel as he walked her into the apartment. Kurt was in front leading the way and opening doors. They took her to the sitting area and Blaine helped her sit on the sofa

"I'm so sorry guys" she mumbled, now a little more sober having thrown up "And I swear Blaine I'll get you a new pair of trainers"

"It's okay Rach" he tried to reassure his friend "Kurt, if you don't mind I'm going to just put them in the washing machine and hope for the best" he cringed as he carefully walked to the kitchen hoping none of it was on the carpet; as it was mostly just on the top of the foot wear.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I don't know why I did that"

"You're lonely and hurt" he shrugged as he sat next to her

"That's probably it" she muttered as Blaine walked back in with a glass of water for her

"So what did you get?" Blaine asked looking at Rachel's wrapped up wrist

"I'm not sure" she cringed "I can't remember"

"Geez Rach it was only just over an hour ago!" Kurt exclaimed

"I know" she groaned "But I've sobered up immensely… I just hope I didn't get what I thought I got"

"What do you think you got?" Blaine pushed

She face palmed and muttered through her hands "th etr coo iv a litl ed art n th sntr"

"Sorry we didn't here that"

She moved her hands away and cringed as she spoke "I said; the letter Q with a little red heart in the centre"

The both stifled their laughter… but ended up breaking and giggling at her as she held her head again.

"What sort of size is it?" Kurt reached for the wrapped wrist and she withdrew quickly when she felt his hand brush it

"I dunno; about 5 cm in diameter" they both sniggered again

"God Rach that's bad, you've scarred yourself"

"I know!" she groaned again "Why on the wrist though? Why couldn't I have got it on my back, at least I wouldn't see that everyday" she sighed before resting her head on the back of the sofa

"We'll leave you to get some sleep" Blaine said, standing and offering his had to Kurt

"Thanks guys" Kurt through a blanket at her and Blaine put a bucket next to her head once she had laid down, just in case. "And guys? Not too much noise… thanks"

Kurt went red but Blaine just rolled her eyes and dragged his fiancé to the bedroom.

…

Saturday morning

Rachel awoke around 6 am (some things had stuck from when she was younger; her internal alarm clock was always set at that time, thought now she'd just force herself to fall back to sleep)

The wrapping round her wrist had slipped a little bit, she ignored the pounding in her head as she reached for it, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was

She peeled it back and groaned, it was a black serif Q with a red heart shape in the middle. The hung over brunette decided she'd better get home; Kurt and Blaine had done enough for her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Before she found her shoes and jacket she found a pen and paper and wrote a short thank you note and an I.O.U for a pair of trainers for Blaine, she hadn't forgotten much of the night before it was just a little hazy in places. She was just glad that considering her drunken state the night before; she wasn't now waking up in some stranger's bed.

**Any thoughts?**

**I realised there wasn't much Rachel in this chapter so I added a bit with her at the end with a smidge of Klaine**

**Please let me know what you thought; did any of you guess it was Mellissa; I was so desperate to not give it away; I gave no clues but some of you might have guessed?**

**(I did proof read this but there's probably still mistakes sorry!)**

**Reviews are encouraging! ;D**


	20. Discovering Berry

**AN: so here it is after all the waiting (lol) not really. Anyway here's a pretty important chapter, I think the titles a dead giveaway so… enjoy ;)**

**AN2: it's a bit short but I wanted the entire chapter to focus on this one thing; I hope it's not too rushed :/ ****All of this was planned from the beginning!**

**AN3: Oh yeah this chapter is**** RATED M FOR LANGUAGE****; I didn't see this scene happening without some swearing…**

**Posted: 17/9/11**

Discovering Berry

It was exactly a week since Quinn and Daniel had agreed on the terms and arrangements of their divorce. Also in that time, Quinn had managed to sell their current apartment and buy a new one, she, Alyssa and Logan would be moving in that weekend. It was situated near the new office space she had also acquired. She had already spoken to all her clients to make them aware of the change and new address, and where they could contact her while she set up the new offices.

She hadn't spoken to Rachel yet. She was waiting until everything was ready; for Quinn to start her new life

So Quinn was spending her Friday afternoon with her only available friend (Brittany was still working, while Santana managed to get the afternoon off), packing up the apartment ready to move into the new one.

"Hey Q?" Santana called out, from the sofa she was sat on

"Yeah" She called back as she re-entered the living area with another packed up box.

"What's in this?" she waved an envelope at the blonde. She was sorting through miscellaneous paper work when she came across an unsealed, unmarked envelope.

"Oh that's some photos from the Christmas office party"

Santana turned and looked curiously at her raising an eyebrow.

Quinn waved a hand as she explained "One of my soon to be ex-brother in-laws thought it would be a good ideas to hire a professional photographer to take our photos like a documentation of our progress; well he said something to that affect"

"Right?" Santana put the envelope down and continued to go through the sack of paper work

"I would have thrown them away but I'm with Rachel in both of them"

At this Santana grabbed the envelope again; she opened the unsealed flap at the top

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked looking up from the box she was reorganising

"I'm finally seeing what the woman, who got you to ditch your cheating son of a bitch husband for, looks like" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She pulled the black card board sleeve out and opened it to reveal the two photographs

"Wow"

"I know she's beautiful right"

"Actually I was commenting on the unfortunate shape of this other woman's head" Santana turned the sleeve round and pointed to one of the other secretaries, in the photo of the three business partners and their secretaries. Quinn rolled her eyes "I was joking Q… yeah she's hot, I guess. You didn't do too badly for yourself"

"Thanks" Quinn stepped over to take the sleeve from her friend when it was snatched further away

"Hang on" Santana looked again closer "I know that face, I've seen it somewhere before… oh my god!" realisation hit her when she remembered who she bumped into in that coffee shop months ago

"What?" Quinn looked worried

"This is a joke right?" the Latina looked genuinely shocked

"What's a joke?" the blonde started to panic

"It's Berry"

"What are you talking about?"

"This woman in the picture standing next to you…"

"Rachel Bryant"

"No its Berry! Man-hands, RuPaul; from high school"

"Ha-ha good one Lopez"

"No seriously Q, Look" she shoved the pictures in the blonde woman's face

Quinn scanned the image of the face she knew so well, or thought she knew so well "I don't see it San"

"The day I showed up at your office and she wasn't there; well I bumped into this woman in a coffee shop on my way back to my office; this woman right here" she pointed again "and when I thought she was Rachel berry, and asked if she was she confirmed; and she knew my name…"

"I-I don't believe you" _I don't want to believe you_

Santana sighed and got up, she went straight over to one of the open boxes; labelled 'books'.

"What are you looking for?"

"Our old yearbooks" she shuffled around and found their senior year one; she was flicking through the pages "Where the hell are the pictures of Berry?" she started to get frustrated

Quinn was soon by her side and she found a page automatically, Santana eyed the woman standing next to her curiously, she shook it away for a moment

"Look see… I compare faces for my job I think I'd know"

Quinn stared at both pictures

"It's her with short hair and a nose job… there's also a faint scar on the side of her face"

"It is her" Quinn breathed defeated "I never even saw the scar… her eyes… always her eyes; I could get lost in them… those eyes; I should have known" Quinn was speaking so softly Santana could barely hear "I can't believe I was so stupid" Quinn started to well up

"Q" Santana started after dwelling on her suspicions a little more "In high school… did you… did berry-"

"San can you keep an eye on Ally and Logan for me… I just need to go somewhere" Quinn ignored Santana's stuttering and went straight for her trainers and coat

"Erm sure" the Latina answered but Quinn was already out the door

Alyssa and Logan appeared out of the playroom after they heard the front door slam

"Aunty San; where did mummy go?"

Santana looked over to them when she heard the young girl speak

"Hey guys, come sit with me" she went to the sofa and had them join her, sitting either side "I'm not sure where mummy's gone" she had a pretty good idea though

"She's sad" Alyssa said

"She's okay"

"Rae-Rae made her sad" Logan mumbled clutching the soft toy dog that now never left his side

"I don't know" Santana felt like she had no right to blame Rachel; she didn't want to be responsible if the children hated Rachel for lying and upsetting their mother.

…

Quinn stood outside the front of her, soon to be old, apartment complex. She was sad, angry…disappointed. She hailed a cab and jumped in, asking the driver to take her to the address of Kurt Hummel's studio.

As she sat in the back of the cab, trying to suppress her tears she debated, in her head, how she would approach this situation; what she was going to say. The more she thought about it the more she just got angry; she knew this was going to end badly.

She ran her hands through her short hair and breathed.

Once she was at her destination she felt determined; she wasn't sure what she'd say, she thought she'd just say whatever came out of her mouth; whether that was a good idea or not she wasn't sure yet.

Quinn managed to sneak in with a group who looked like they were there to have a fitting. When she got out the lift on the correct floor with the mass of fairly happy people; she was disorientated by the business of the room.

The group who just arrived filed away from her to be taken to Kurt and she was left standing by herself. She looked around the room and then she heard her, she turned around and there _she_ was; the brunette was standing with another employee by a large work surface looking through designs.

Quinn marched straight towards her. The blonde was a mess; in her more than casual clothes; jogging bottoms, a sleeveless top, trainers and a coat, her, now short, hair a mess and her eyes red. Rachel hadn't seen her since the temporary job placement ended; and this is how she was going to see her… for the last time. As she moved forward to the oblivious slightly smaller woman, the noise in the room fade, all Quinn could hear was her own staggered heavy breathing and her heart beating.

She stopped a short distance from the brunette who now noticed her

Rachel smiled at her brightly "Hey-"

She was cut off by Quinn's hand striking her across the face

Rachel bought her hand up to her face "Quinn?"

"You!" she gritted her teeth

"Me?" Rachel asked shakily

"Rachel Fucking Berry!" all movement and noise now stopped around the room, everyone shocked and focused at the events taking place between the two women

"H-how did you-"

Quinn ignored the question "Why didn't you tell me, I'm hurt… I feel violated" she said that last part quietly so only Rachel could hear "I felt all _that _for you and you couldn't let me in, you couldn't tell me who you were, I thought we trusted one another" Quinn screwed her eyes tight shut which forced tears to spill, she opened them again to connect with worried dark brown ones "I'm divorcing my husband, for you, I finally did it and it was for you"

"You are-"

"It's not for you anymore" Quinn stopped her "Why couldn't you just tell me, what was it; you failed at your dreams so you went into hiding because you couldn't face the humiliation… was any of it between us even real… why, why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You really want to know why?" Rachel was now crying just like Quinn "Nobody cared about Rachel Berry. If I'd told you who I was you would have rejected me; or resorted to your old ways of making my life hell. Everything was real for me Quinn, everything… but no one cared about Rachel Berry in high school, no one could care for Rachel Berry when she was still a loser; who didn't get her dreams. Nobody could ever love Rachel Berry in high school and-"

"I was in Fucking love with Rachel Berry in high school!" the look of shock on Rachel's face was priceless "I was in love with you; and I had a gay panic so I got you to hate me; even when you tried to be my friend, I had to keep you away because I'd always have wanted more. I was in love with you; and I was jealous of Kurt" she turned to look at Kurt through the sea of people, as he was on the other side of the floor "I'm sorry, I was jealous of you; because you weren't afraid to be who you truly were" She turned back to Rachel "Remember when I said I hadn't felt this way in a long time; the last time I felt something this strongly was with you; and I never even had you back then. I was in love with you back then… and I fell for this version of you too… I really _love__d_you" she wiped the tears from her face "Goodbye Rachel"

She stormed towards the lift and the door just happened to open on time as Blaine stepped out "Quinn?" the blonde pushed past him, not really focusing on what was around her; just that she needed to get in the lift "Hey Rachel"

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel pushed past him also getting into the lift before the doors could close

"Did I just miss something?" Blaine asked oblivious to Kurt

"Yeah, you missed a lot" he answered, his eyes still wide from Quinn's confessions

Quinn hit the ground floor button repeatedly hoping it would speed up the lift

"Quinn please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, can't you understand that I was scared"

"Please Rachel" she stayed faced away "Leave me alone; I thought after all these years I was free from Berry, even Daniel couldn't get that regret and guilt out of my mind… then all of a sudden you come along and I thought I'd escaped, but no, you're the same fucking person… this situation is too fucked up Rachel, just leave me alone" the lift doors finally opened on the correct floor

"Quinn, please" Rachel begged as she followed the blonde out of the building "Rachel berry doesn't exist anymore, she died in a c-"

"Stop with your damn metaphors…" she stopped and turned to face the brunette, outside the building "Berry and her metaphors, how did I not see, I must be so blind to not see it was you"

"Please" Rachel begged with tears in her eyes

"I just can't" Quinn breathed helplessly "Not after this, I j-just can't"

Rachel took a chance in desperation, she grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and bought her in close, she then kissed her with all she had, trying to apologise and show how much she truly cared in that one action. Quinn gave in; she didn't pull back but rather leant in and kissed right back. They finally pulled back and Quinn opened her eyes to worried, concerned dark brown ones; which held a glimmer of hope.

Quinn shook her head "No, I really loved you…" tears began to fall again "_Goodbye_ Rachel" she said hoping this time it's stick

This time the defeated brunette let her walk away. She then went back into the building, called for the lift, got in, hit the button for the floor she wanted before slumping to the floor and bringing her knees up, hugging them close and started sobbing.

Blaine stood by the lift as the doors opened, he looked inside then down to the broken woman

"Rach?"

She looked up at him, red faced "I fucked up" she sobbed

"Oh hun" he pulled her up into a supportive hug and led her to Kurt's office so she had some privacy

**Any thoughts?**

**Was that disappointing, was it a good enough reaction? Let me know **

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	21. Owed explanation

**AN: So here we will learn a little bit about what actually happened to Rachel; and we'll see more in the last real chapter: the next one.**

**AN2: So erm, all the injuries and medical stuff in this chapter; might not be completely plausible, I asked my sister (Tiva-Fiva) if any of it was plausible in the greys anatomy universe lol. I stopped watching that programme a while ago; it was too depressing for me but she spent her entire summer holidays watching every single episode from the beginning… so yeah if it's a little absurd blame Tiva-Fiva lol**

**AN3: I'm so forgetful, I forgot to thank TrustInFaith who helped me majorly improve the plot of chapter 20 so here it is; Thank you!**

**Posted:18/9/11**

Owed explanation

The Monday: after the Friday Quinn found out about Rachel

"Ok Where's the Bitch?"

Kurt looked up when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in over ten years. He then face palmed when he realised it really wasn't his imagination. Standing by the lift was Santana Lopez with her hands on her hips glaring at his staff as they passed at her looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Hey, I'm talking to you?" she made a move towards one of his staff when he decided to step in.

He surprised himself for being so bold in his actions; when he grabbed her arm

"Santana" she turned and glared at him but he didn't back down; she was on his turf How dare you come in here and insult my staff"

"I just want to talk to Rachel" she said calmly

"I'm not stupid" he released her arm "You're here to yell at her for what she did to Quinn"

"You're damn right I am; I've never seen Quinn this messed up; so where is she?"

"She's not here. She's in a mess too; she didn't even show up for work today; she didn't even ring in sick"

"Well this is all her fault; she should feel bad"

"You have no right to be angry at her, all she did was hide a truth; one that was too scared to share. Neither of you even know what happened"

"What did happen?" The Latina furrowed her brow

"I can't tell you here; I don't even know if I can tell you at all… why don't you and Brittany come round to mine and Blaine's apartment tonight for drinks… we could talk about our friends; their situation… and maybe catch up"

"Okay, I guess that's better than me assaulting a member of your staff because she broke my best friends heart" she offered with a hint of a smile

Which he returned "here's my address" he wrote it down on a scrap of paper "We'll see you at eight"

"See you at eight" she then left in a much calmer manor than the one she'd arrived in.

Kurt sighed to himself before gong back to work

…

Monday Evening

"Good evening Santana and Brittney its lovely to see you again" he greeted the two women as they entered his apartment which he now shared with Blaine.

"Hey Kurt" Brittany hugged him quickly before moving on to do the same to Blaine "Hey Blaine"

"Kurt, Blaine" Santana politely nodded to them as she entered their home, handing Kurt a bottle of wine

"Thank you Santana I'll just get glasses, and we'll open this; Blaine would you like to lead them to the seating area" There was some tension in the air and it was all because of what had brought them together

"Well I must say it's nice to have this little reunion even if its something unfortunate that's got us here" Kurt tried to break the awkward tension

"I want to talk about them first, mainly Berry, what is it that made her change her name and appearance" Santana asked abruptly

"Santana, don't just jump in like that. Kurt and Blaine are here as friends. Right?" the blonde turned to the two young men for confirmation

"Of course, I think we should calm down and start by pouring the wine" Blaine said calmly, he unscrewed the cap on the bottle and started pouring between the four glasses, while Kurt passed the round

"I think we could start with Rachel" Kurt started, he took a sip before putting his glass back on the coffee table.

Santana and Brittany sat next to one another, Kurt sat perpendicular to them, he propped one leg on top of the other and clasped both his hands together and placed them on the top knee. Blaine moved from the arm chair he was sitting on and settled next to Kurt, reaching to take a hand comfortingly, Kurt accepted and smiled at him, then looked back to Santana

"I can't really tell you what happened to her. She only told me because she was drunk and… I guess because she was all alone, I was the first to find her and I knew it was her. But I can't relay what she told me…" Santana looked annoyed "But I can tell you where to look"

She now looked interested "Where then?"

"I know your job, I read in a magazine with that article on Brittany they mentioned you briefly, seeing as you're her wife; we didn't get an invite" he smirked

"Well it was a very small ceremony; Santi said she'd get too nervous if there were loads of people there" Brittany explained innocently

"Britt!" Santana looked embarrassed

"And she knows which article, she framed it because she said she was so proud of me" Brittany added

Santana face palmed but started chuckling, along with the two men in the room. And thanks to Brittany the tension was broken "sorry Kurt you were saying, where can I find the information about Berry"

"Bryant" he corrected "And you just need to look through some old_ Ohio_ records"

"Okay, thank you" who knew Brittany could calm Santana Lopez and make her polite in a matter of minutes "… so I see your both doing well for yourselves, with Fashion and singing. You're going to be one of those power coupes I'm sure your wedding will be on magazine covers galore"

"We hope so, we've already been approached by a few magazines, they all want wedding information… but exclusively" Kurt grinned

"Well hold out on them a little longer… besides its your day, you make all the decisions" Santana added

They continued chatting back and forth for a while, like friends would. They talked about basically everything that happened after graduation at McKinley; their relationships, university, careers. And those were the topics before they came back round to their friends

"I want to see Q happy again" Santana spoke softly yet seriously again

"Me too" Brittany added

"We both want Rachel Happy again; I checked on her today… I think even Remi is affected by it" Blaine tried to add light heartedly again

"So what are we saying?" Kurt asked the group "Do we want them together; because I think that's the only way Rachel will ever be happy again"

"Yeah I want Q and Be-Bryant together"

"I want Quinn happy with Rachel she's loved her since high school"

"Britt what makes you think th-"

"You knew!" Kurt interrupted the Latina "That's what Quinn confessed when she confronted Rachel"

Santana looked very confused "And I thought I had a good gaydar"

The group of four just laughed together. In the last hour or so they had found the foundations of a true friendship, they'd only wished it had come along, under better circumstances

…

Tuesday

Santana stayed late after work; she was looking through old police and medical record in Ohio. It was perfectly legal because she had the security clearance for this level of records and the records were old.

She had been searching for an hour, the first twenty minutes she'd spent just looking at Lima records but after having no luck; she remembered then Kurt said Ohio so she widened the search.

She already new the year and around what time of the year so that helped narrow I down

As she scrolled through the police records she found one; an important one, she then found the hospital records (she was amazed they still had them), as she started reading she started feeling worse and worse "Oh damn"

…

Wednesday early afternoon

"Hello?" Santana had been knocking on the door of Quinn's new apartment for what felt like an hour, although was more like 5 minutes. Quinn had trusted Santana with a spare key, so the Latina decided to let herself in. "Is anyone there?" She knew Quinn was at home and the kids were at school. "Hello?" she still got no answer

The apartment was dark because the curtains in the main living area, she huffed a sigh and marched towards the windows to pull back the curtains and let the day light flood in.

She didn't notice until she turned round that Quinn was laying on a sofa, in a hoody and jogging bottoms, curled up in a ball, staring into thin air.

"Holy crap Quinn! You scared me"

Quinn slowly turned her head to look at her friend expressionless

Santana now saw her eyes were rimmed red, from where she had been crying "Come on Q, this isn't healthy" she sat down next to her friend and sat her up "it's been 5 days" she put her arm round the blonde and hugged her close "You were going to start up your business once you moved in here, now you've got an empty office and no employees, what happened?"

"I was going to do this with her, I was going to ask her to be my business partner; she was a quick learner" she started snivelling

Santana started rubbing Quinn arm "oh god" she muttered to herself "I know it hurts, Q but it will get better"

"I don't think it will San, I can't keep myself together and I need to for my kids and for my own life… but all I do is think of her"

"Quinn, if you feel like this, you need to talk to her"

"I-I can't" she lifted her head and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve "She lied to me, when I found out, I felt violated… she hurt me San, when I thought she was the only one who could never do just that"

"I get it, okay. She should have told you, who she was… but she had her reasons not too-"

"No, she knew how I felt and if she loved me she should have trusted me" she ran her hands through her short hair "I'm so stupid, I should've known. But its just like Berry to do something like this; she's as dramatic as ever, she couldn't make it on Broadway so 'Rachel Berry died', she couldn't face her failure so she hid-"

"Q, stop! You need to know what happened"

She stopped snivelling and paused, looking at the Latina curiously

"What do you mean; 'what happened'?"

"She didn't fail at her dreams… instead she never got the chance"

"What do you mean?" Quinn scrunched up her face and shook her head, not understanding.

"I went to Kurt's studio the other day, to have a go at Berry, Bryant, whatever. He said that she's hiding more than an identity; that she has that identity to help herself forget what happened. He also said that I should look into some Ohio records from the summer of our senior year to better understand. As he said Ohio, I presumed he meant it wasn't in Lima so I looked into old police records from the towns surrounding Lima. I found out her cousin used to live two towns over, and sure enough I found a police report for a car accident. One week before she planned to leave for New York Rachel Berry was on her way home, when she was in a head on collision with some drunken kids who were on the wrong side of the road. I looked into it further and found the hospital records… it was nasty Q"

Quinn was hesitant but finally spoke "tell me"

Santana sighed but continued anyway "Her car needed a service because it turned out the airbag was faulty, and despite the fact she wore her seatbelt, her head collided with the steering wheel, that explains the faint scar I noticed on the side of her face and the nose job. That's not the worst of it; her left ankle and right leg were broken, her left shoulder was dislocated and on her right side, some ribs got broken, one of the broken ribs pierced her lung and it collapsed. They managed to patch her up, but all the doctors, surgeons and nurses failed to notice her obvious concussion and she slipped into a coma from the meds. Later her damaged lung collapsed again, and they had to remove the fluid via her throat, in the rush they damaged her vocal chords. She was in that coma for just over 2 weeks, she woke up, too late for her schedule to leave for her dream and then later discovered she couldn't sing anymore; you've heard her voice it's not as high pitched as it was before and it's a little scratchy… I know all the details because I confirmed them with Kurt before I came here. He knows because she told him, when he found her 3 years later, in a bar, half way down her road of self-destruction… she never took drugs just a lot of alcohol" Santana clarified " and he then helped her clean up and be who she is today" she finished.

Quinn sat in silence; facing forward staring wide eyed into space with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Quinn?... Q?" Santana nudged her "Speak to me"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that!" she stood up "that shouldn't have happened" she started pacing in front of her Latina friend "That just doesn't happen, that's like something from a medical drama… that's not fair, that shouldn't have happened to Rachel!"

"Calm down!" Santana got her hysterical friends attention "I just thought you needed to know I didn't think you'd exploded"

"But this is huge!" she gestured by throwing her arms up in the air

"So now can you see why she didn't tell you? It's some pretty crazy shit"

"…No, she should have told me, if she'd said that then; how could I stay angry at her for not telling me she was Berry?"

"Exactly, you would have excused her secret keeping because you pitied her. She was worried you'd either reject her or pity her, she obviously wanted you to just want her and accept her without that being a factor"

"She should have told me" Quinn's voice grew quieter "… excuse me I have to get changed to pick up the kids" she murmured before heading up the stairs.

Santana just groaned and held her head in her hands at her failed attempt. After a minute she gathered herself and left her 'idiot' friend by herself.

**Any thoughts?**

**I know this might be annoying but it can't end just yet…**

**One more chapter then an epilogue type one!**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D**


	22. Why Are Kids So Smart

**AN: So here it is; possibly the chapter I enjoyed writing the most, hope you enjoy reading it :D**

**AN2: this also has the last little bit of Rachel's story in it…**

**AN3: this continues straight after the last chapter**

**AN4: To: TrustInFaith: good suggestion but I had this chapter already mostly written for some time so I added a little bit about Rachel's feelings (kinda) at the beginning. Thanks!**

**Posted: 19/9/11**

Why Are Kids So Smart?

Wednesday: around the same time Santana explains to Quinn

"I need you to check this" Kurt looked up at a very distraught and tired Rachel Bryant

"What is it?" he took the piece of paper

"Erm…" she tried not to well up "It's the… order form, for the new materials you need… are the amounts correct"

He skim read the list and handed it back "yes that's correct"

"Ok" she said a little higher pitched than planned

"Rachel, go home"

"W-why should I go home?" she was on the verge of sobbing yet again

"Because it's been five days and you're still a mess, please go home"

"I-I don't want to be all alone" tears were now leaking from her eyes

He sighed before pulling her into a one armed hug "I'll send Blaine to check on you again, okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder "He's too good for you; you can get him to do anything"

"I don't think he'll mind helping a friend in need, now go please… be careful on the drive home"

"Ok" she sighed defeated, before handing the list to the other assistant, gathering her things and making her way to her car.

…

Later the same Wednesday afternoon

The Blonde mother sat with her children in the living area, the T.V. was on and that's where the children's focus was, Quinn's mind was however, elsewhere.

Logan sat in the middle, with Quinn on his right side and his sister on his left. Quinn's arm was resting on the back of the sofa and she was comfortingly fiddling with Alyssa's hair.

"Ally, Logan do you know why we're living here?"

"Daddy was bad" Alyssa answered without hesitation and without looking away from the television screen.

Quinn smiled and huffed a laugh "Who told you that?" she already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Aunty San" Logan said quietly, he looked up at his mother and his sister did the same

She looked down at both of them "Daddy was bad but I was a little bit bad too" she admitted

"Why?" Alyssa asked that one word dreaded question

"…We didn't tell each other that we didn't love each other anymore , but its okay and daddy still cares about you two, and you'll still get to see him" she reassured them

They both looked away, sad, and back to the T.V. It was silent for a few minutes until Logan spoke again.

"I miss Rae-Rae" he was still clutching the soft toy she'd got him, Alyssa was still wearing the charm bracelet and Quinn couldn't help but still wear the grey hoody that was once Rachel's and the simple chain Rachel had bought her was round her neck. From time to time she would fiddle with it.

"Yeah me too, will we see her again? Was she bad, is that why we haven't seen her?"

"What makes you think that Ally?"

"Aunty San hinted that Rachel made people sad, well bad people make people sad. Did she make you sad mummy?"

"A little bit… but she wasn't bad, not really"

"She made you happy Mummy" Logan stated

"Did you love her mummy? The way Aunty San and Aunty Britt love each other" Alyssa asked

Quinn wasn't sure she should admit such a thing to her children, as she pondered her answer Logan interrupted her thought process

"You kissed her" the boy with the light brown hair confessed "We saw you"

"When?" the blonde woman kept calm, so they wouldn't think they were being told off from her tone of voice.

"When we played in the snow" Alyssa explained

"We didn't think you saw that" Quinn couldn't help the smile grow on her face as she remembered that moment she shared with Rachel.

"See you're smiling again, when we talked about Rae-Rae… will we ever see her again?

"I-I don't know-"

Before Quinn could say anymore; the door bell rang. She got up to answer. As she approached the door; all her memories with Rachel, since their almost kiss, flashed through her mind.

There was their almost kiss, the awkward fumbling that followed immediately

Their actual first kiss, followed by their first time… shortly followed by their second and third time

Playing in the snow, kissing in the snow

Going to her for comfort and more

All their lunches together

Rachel's assistance in building up her career

Valentines Day, well _their_ valentine's day

Sneaking out of work early to spend time together

Rachel buying the perfect gift for Alyssa

And a gift for Logan so he wouldn't feel left out

That day, not long ago; that they took off work to spend together before their secret relationship was over.

Rachel's motor bike; actually getting on Rachel's motor bike

The rowing boats

Saying goodbye but knowing that, if her plan worked, she'd have Rachel back real soon.

Just Rachel

Family

Happiness

Love…

She pulled the door open and before the bubbly blonde on the other side could tackle her for a greeting hug; her bossy Latina friend barged her way in and started what sounded like a long winded speech

"Listen Q and listen well, you are really pissing me off with your attitude-" Quinn wasn't listening to what Santana was saying, something of greater importance had already hit her "-but so what she lied, or not so much lied but with held the truth, but it doesn't matter. She made you happy, happier than I've ever seen you-"

"That's great S" Quinn said patting her friend on the shoulder without paying attention and stopping Santana's ramble "Could you two keep an eye on Alyssa and Logan for me I need to go somewhere…" she said grabbing her keys and jacket anyway

"Erm sure" Santana answered as Quinn put on her trainers

"Thanks" she then headed out he door.

Santana looked at her wife, confused. Brittany smiled back knowingly, but shrugged as to not give anything away.

…

Quinn stood outside her new apartment building this time. She felt much more positive than the last time she had acted in this way (storming from her home, leaving her kids with her best friend last minute and going in search of Rachel)

She hailed a taxi and got in, asking the driver to take her to the address of Kurt's studio. She phoned him on the way (hence not driving herself)

The phone only rang a couple of times before he picked up

"Hello, Kurt Hummel, how can I help you?"

"Kurt, its Quinn"

"What do you want? You do know you took my assistant and sent her back broken"

"And I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm not finished. Don't you see that she was scared you'd reject her if she told you the truth? Not just because she used to be Rachel Berry annoying, big dreamer and future Broadway star. She doesn't let people in very much any more, she's scared of commitment, she doesn't realise this but I do, she's always scared of rejection. I mean; why wouldn't she be, if her own fathers rejected her because of her determination to leave Lima then why wouldn't her former high school tormentor do the same for keeping a secret. You need to know some other stuff as well, things she won't have the courage to tell you" she heard him sigh down the phone "After the accident Finn approached her…

_Flashback: one week after Rachel Berry wakes up from coma_

_Rachel stirred from her uneasy slumber again; she still felt hazy and was still in a lot of pain._

"_Rachel, honey, you have a visitor" Her shorter dad's voice sounded softly next to her. Rachel was expecting it to be more family; she never expected to look up and see Finn Hudson standing in the doorway; the very boy everyone thought she was after in high school when she was actually jealous of him._

"_Finn? How did you know I was here?" her voice was gravelly and weak_

"_I bumped into your dads at the super market, they told me what happened"_

_Rachel grew a little angry; she didn't want any one to know what happened to her._

"_Does anyone else from high school know?" Finn was now standing next to the bed, both her fathers left to give them privacy. Rachel didn't like the glances they were giving her and Finn, they knew something, Rachel just didn't know what it was yet._

"_No; actually all the glee club members have left, they all got out of the state and are going to college or they already got promising jobs"_

Was that supposed to make me feel better _she thought to herself "What about you?"_

"_I got a job with Burt; Kurt's dad. My mom and Burt are moving in together, they're also getting married soon… so he'll be my step dad"_

"_Good for you Finn, you have stability" She tried to sound pleased for him_

"_After talking to your dads well I spoke to my mum… then I spoke to your dads again… I know we were best friends in high school, but I always thought, maybe there was more there… I like you Rach, even though I was with Quinn… I thought; maybe if you we're both sticking around… maybe we could get together… start dating?"_

_Now she knew why her fathers were giving her those looks _I'm not 'sticking around', even if I can't sing _"…No thank you Finn" she could see he was hurt and she felt a twinge of guilt (along with a lot of real pain) in her stomach_

"_But Rach, I mean this seriously" he pulled out of his pocket a snap open box_

_Rachel sat up in shock ignoring the pain "No… Finn I'm not staying"_

_He looked at her, not convinced "But, what will you do, your dads told me you couldn't sing anymore"_

"_Well they had no right to tell you that" she started welling up "And I'll do what ever I can to not stay here"_

"_I'm sorry" he said as he saw the pain in her eyes_

"_Don't be, it wasn't your fault" she calmed down_

"_I was just so sure that you kinda liked me…" he trailed off_

"_Finn" he looked up at her "It wasn't __you__" was all she said. He looked at her slightly confused and then it hit him. Finn wasn't that dumb, he was just a bit slow at times._

"_Oh" he said with a wide eyed expression slapped across his face._

"_I'm sorry" she continued "If I led you on… but listen Finn" she gestured for him to step closer so he now stood right next to her, she looked deep into his eyes and held one of his hands with both of hers "You are going to find someone perfect and wonderful, who loves you just as much as you love them… That ring and your heart belong to someone who deserves it" it was mainly her guilt speaking now, but she truly wished happiness for him_

"_Thank you, that's some really nice stuff you said… I'm going to go now, this feels a little awkward for me right now" he smiled anyway_

"_I'm really sorry Finn"_

"_No its okay, its better that you said, than just played along for the sake of security, right?" _

Wow Finn has matured a lot in a couple of months._ She just nodded, he nodded back before turning and heading to the door _

"_Finn?" he looked back "Please don't tell any one, about what happened to me" she tried not to well up again_

"_I won't, and I'll makes sure my mum doesn't say a word either" he gave a half smile and held up a hand in a paused wave "Stay safe Rach"_

"_I will" and with that Finn left the room. Rachel saw, through the glass door and internal windows her fathers excitedly approach him. She then saw their disappointment as Finn explained something to them. Finn then left and the shorter father made a reach for the door, her other dad pulled him away, even though he looked just as upset_

_Rachel knew they would have a talk soon, a talk that would turn into an argument._

…

_Many Weeks Later: a couple of days after Rachel was let out of hospital_

_The short brunette threw her bedroom door open, two parents followed closely behind as they argued_

"_You can't go anywhere, what will you do?" the shorter man with glasses yelled._

"_I'll do what ever I can!" she yelled back matching his tone. She grabbed clothes and threw them into two duffle bags on her bed_

"_Why can't you stay here; Finn would have given you a life. You could have a family of your own"_

"_No, I don't want that, I don't want to stay in this damn town!"_

"_Everyone could see you were obsessed with Finn, at school, you could have him now"_

_She paused and faced them, she then sighed "it was never about Finn… it was the blonde cheerleader on his arm" she then went back to packing; leaving both her fathers astonished._

"_You're gay? The man with glasses asked, the taller man was too shocked to say anything._

"_Yes" she simply stated as she continued to fill up the two bags with her clothes_

"_Well… why don't you stay around just for another year, you could reapply to college; pick another subject" the taller father with darker skin finally spoke_

"_I don't want to do anything else!"_

"_But you can't sing" they tried to reason_

"_I know my voice is fucked-"_

"_Language!"_

"_- but I'm not staying here… I'm going to New York"_

"_And what will you do?" the shorter man started yelling again as both parents watched their daughter walk back and forth between her wardrobe and the bags on her bed_

"_I don't know, I'll bartend or be a waitress… I just can't stay here, it reminds me of my failure"_

"_But it wasn't your fault"_

"_That doesn't make me feel any different; so I'm going and you're not stopping me" she zipped the bags up and started filling a smaller bag with important carry on items; lastly a pass port and plane ticket. She then checked her watch and as if by magic; a taxi pulled up outside the house. Rachel and the two men could see it out her bedroom window._

_She huffed a sigh and grabbed the three bags, pushing past the two men; the only thing left standing in her way._

_They followed her down the stairs "What are you going to do for money?"_

"_I have savings for college, I guess I won't be needing them anymore, I'll already spent some of it buying my plane ticket. I'll get settled with a simple apartment and only use my savings when I have to" _

_She put her bags into the boot of the car with some assistance from the seemingly friendly taxi driver. She shut the boot and turned to her fathers while the driver got in._

"_If you leave now, don't you ever come back" the shorter father said as a final test, the other dad couldn't believe that had been thrown into the argument… but he didn't disagree with his husband. _

_She only thought about it for a split second before she got into the taxi anyway, she wound the window down "This is goodbye then" she then asked the driver to go, and with that he pulled away and she never looked back_

_End Flashback_

…Soon after she changed her name and started down a path of self destruction. It wasn't just the losing of her dream, she was now alone and scared, I think that's what did it more than anything else. If her own fathers could reject her for her ambitions, why wouldn't her former tormenter turned 'love of her life' do the same because she couldn't admit something"

Quinn was now crying "I don't want to hurt her Kurt, is she there?"

"…No I had to send her home, she's a wreck" he said in a softer tone "Are you thinking of stealing my assistant away from me again"

She sniffled and chuckled "Maybe"

"She's at her apartment, I sent Blaine to check on her, he got back 20 minutes ago"

"Thank you Kurt… and I'm sorry for what I caused you in high-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Fabray… apology accepted, now go get her"

She put the phone down, feeling better after Kurt's blessing, and gave the new destination to the taxi driver.

The driver pulled up, she got out, quickly paid him and then went into the building, she quickly climbed the stairs and reached Rachel's door.

She knocked on the door and there was no answer, she knocked again "Rach, it's me, I need to talk to you please open the door" she heard movement on the other side, but still no one answered, she then heard a body hit the door and slide down to the floor

"Come on Rach, open up… I need to talk to you… if I have to stand here and yell I will" she warned "… Fine;… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, but I was hurt. Santana and Kurt told me everything, I'm sorry I wouldn't listen… I miss my secretary, the one who's been there the past 6 months, the one who my kids miss… the one I fell in love with… and still love… please Rachel, open the door" she was now so close to the door she was almost embracing it.

She heard a sniffle behind her so she quickly spun around to see a red, watery eyed, tired, messy haired Rachel standing at the top of the stairs; holding a large brown paper bag. Her facial expression was hard to read; it didn't tell Quinn how she was feeling at all

"I thought you were already in there" the blonde explained, looking down at her hands

"That was probably Remi" she pointed out, her voice quiet and tired.

Quinn shook her head "of course it was" she felt rather foolish for professing her love for Rachel; to a dog.

Rachel nodded her head "would you like to come in?" she offered

"Yes please" she moved to the side so Rachel could unlock the door, as soon as the key was in the lock they heard shuffling, it was Remi moving out the way

Rachel put her shopping down and started pulling the two items out "I wasn't sure if I wanted to get drunk or just feel sick" she gestured the bottle of vodka and the tub of ice cream in her hands, and smiled weakly. She put both items away.

"Did you hear everything out there?" Quinn asked breaking the silence

Rachel turned to face her and slowly nodded "Kurt and Santana told you what happened… how did Santana know?"

"Kurt told Santana that she needed to know the whole story before she could get upset with you… she found out about the accident and told me, Kurt told me about Finn and your dads, after the accident…I'm sorry; I had no idea"

"Why would you? I didn't tell anyone, except Kurt, I told the four people who did know, to keep it quiet, and for Finn to tell the 5th person who knew; his mum, to keep it a secret too. I let Kurt tell Blaine when the three of us started hanging out so that was 6 people. I never told anyone… except Kurt, but he figured me out first… I've never actually confessed to anyone who I was… do you see why I say Rachel Berry died… its because she did, that car crash almost killed her, but it was me in the end, with my self destruction, that killed the last little bit of her. She was innocent and driven… she could have done anything…"

Quinn was now welling up again "I'm sorry that it happened and I'm sorry that I panicked and rejected you"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you"

"I just feel so bad for acting like that; if I had known what you'd been through I would have never-"

"I don't want your pity" she jumped in softly "I don't want you to feel sorry for me"

"I didn't mean it like that… I'm just sorry for everything, the far past and the more recent past…"

Rachel smiled "I accept your apology, but I'm sorry too"

"Accepted" she smiled back

"…did you mean everything you said out there?"

"Yes, I'm still very much in love with you, I just regret that it took a bossy Latina and my kids to help me see 'the light'…" she smiled weakly "I love you Rachel Bryant former Berry"

Rachel slowly approached "I love you too"

Rachel held Quinn's face and drew her in for a long needed, passionate kiss. Quinn put her arms round Rachel holding her close, as if she'd never let her go.

After a few minutes they released one another and went and sat down to talk some more

"I like your hair by the way" Rachel was running her hand through it

"Oh yeah? I felt like I needed a change… Rach what's that on your wrist" Quinn said motioning to the top of the black letter poking out the end of Rachel's sleeve

"Erm well" she covered it with her hand "You know I don't make good decisions… and you know about my drinking past"

"Rachel what did you do?" Quinn asked concerned

"It was after we separated but before you found out about me being Berry… I was by myself, I had way too much to drink and I…" she pulled the sleeve up "I may have got a tattoo"

"Oh my god" Quinn started laughing "Is that for me"

"No it's for this other girl I met… Quarraalia" She replied sarcastically "of course it's for you!"

"You scarred yourself for me" she put her hand over her heart and fake gushed.

"Yes... I did… and just so you know… I wasn't with anyone else while we were apart… I mean I didn't even imagine us getting together again… and you knew my old reputation but… I didn't; just so you know"

"I couldn't be angry if you had… but I'm really happy you didn't" she smiled reassuringly "and the tattoo, it does make you look _bad-ass_ and… it's kind of a turn on" she said seductively; close to Rachel's ear

"Quinn Fabray!"

"That's right, Quinn Fabray" she smiled

They were quiet for a little longer just basking in each other's presence before Rachel spoke again, after dwelling on what Quinn had said earlier

"So your kids miss me?"

"Yeah, it's stupid but it was them who finally got me to get off my ass and talk to you. Knowing they missed you, made me feel like I wasn't just hurting myself by staying away… I hope that didn't come across badly"

"No it was sweet" Rachel cuddled into the blondes side more

"I missed you, in more than one way. I missed you at work and I missed our secret get together's" she giggled

Rachel did the same "So you're getting a divorce for me?

"Yep, I told him about us, well I didn't straight away say who you were, I wanted to save that for a special occasion"

"Yeah and he might have somehow used that against you if he's homophobic"

"The look on his face was priceless when I told him. I asked for the divorce and confessed before I even knew he really was having an affair… with Mellissa"

"Mellissa? Your secretary Mellissa" Quinn just nodded "How long had it been going on for?"

"Over 2 years" she answered calmly smiling at Rachel's reaction

"2 Years! The scum bag, you deserve better"

"Do I deserve you?" Their eyes met

Rachel smiled "if you can handle both of us" she looked over at the outstretched dog, lounging on the other sofa.

Quinn just kept her gaze on Rachel "Move in with us"

Rachel looked back at her with surprise "What?"

"It was my plan all along, I was going to wait until the divorce was finalised"

"When's that?"

"3 days" Quinn asked still waiting for an answer

"That was quick"

"Well when we wrote up our agreement we were so sure of what we wanted, we managed to get it sorted quickly" Quinn held hope, Rachel still hadn't answered her question. "So will you two move in with us? I made sure the building allows pets and the apartment has a roof terrace, its not far from central park… or my new office"

"New office! What happened?"

"I left; I took our accounts with me… I wanted to start my own company, seeing as I'm not a Davis anymore… I want you to be my Business partner"

Rachel huffed a short laugh "Wow, you really thought of everything…You want me to leave Kurt too then?" she smiled

"Yeah" she rested her forehead against Rachel's

"Okay" Rachel simply stated

"What; 'okay'?" she pulled back to look into Rachel's eyes and study her face better.

"Yeah we'll move in with you and I'll be your business partner" the brunette turned in her seat to face the blonde properly, she cupped Quinn's face with one hand and rested the other on the back of the blonde's neck, she leaned in again

"Wait, just like that?" Quinn pulled away a little shocked at how quickly Rachel had just agreed

"Yes, now hush" she moved in for a second time

"But-" Rachel cut off Quinn with her own lips

…

3 Months later

Rachel was woken by a wet nose, nudging her outstretched hand; she opened her eyes and looked over to see Remi patiently waiting. She sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed while wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of the blonde curled up, subconsciously reaching for Rachel who'd just moved from her arms. She settled for Rachel's pillow instead.

Remi let out a soft whine to get Rachel's attention again "sorry" the brunette whispered. Remi then led Rachel to the terrace so she could go out. Minutes later Remi was back inside; Rachel shut the door and walked back through the apartment when she heard a voice call her name.

"Rachel" it was Alyssa

Rachel pushed open the young girls bedroom door "Good morning" she spoke softly "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry" she groaned as she got out of bed

"How 'bouts we go make some pancakes then we'll wake mummy and Logan for his birthday"

Alyssa sleepily approached Rachel with her arms stretched out for a hug, Rachel crouched down to meet her "I like my morning Rachel hug" she muttered "…can I have strawberries with my pancakes?"

Rachel smiled and pulled away "of course you can, come on" they held hands as they went downstairs to the kitchen area, Rachel picked Alyssa up and put her on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Remi sat next to the girl and she started to pet the dogs head wile Rachel started to make their breakfast

"I wondered where all my girls had got to" Rachel, Alyssa and even Remi all looked up to see Quinn descending the stairs "What's going on?"

"I was just making a birthday breakfast"

"Birthday breakfast?

"Yeah, when I moved to New York and ditched the Vegan lifestyle, on my birthday I started my own tradition of making way too many pancakes and stuffing my face with them"

Alyssa giggled at the animated way Rachel spoke to her and Quinn

"Definitely sounds like a good tradition, I think we'll adopt it" Quinn said taking fruit from the fridge

"Do you want to wake Logan? It's his birthday and he's the only one not here"

"I'll do it!" Alyssa hopped down off the stool and ran across the living space and up the stairs, Remi happily bounding after her as if it were a game.

"Be nice!" Quinn called after them.

She then walked up behind Rachel who was starting to cook the breakfast, she slowly wrapped her arms around Rachel's middle and put her head on Rachel's shoulder "good morning, I was disappointed to be hugging your pillow this morning and not you"

"Sorry about that" Rachel smiled as Quinn kissed her neck "I thought I'd get stated on this, they've still got school this morning and we've got work"

Quinn moaned "I know, but we're finishing early so we can set up his birthday party"

"Uh huh, it's great being your own boss" she turned her head so Quinn could give her a simple kiss on the lips. The blonde decided to pull away when she heard the dog and children coming down the stairs.

Logan was moaning about being woken up

"Alyssa, I told you to be nice" Quinn said

She stomped back over to the breakfast bar and climbed up onto the stool "I didn't even get to wake him up, Remi got there before me" Alyssa folded her arms and glared at the dog; who backed away as if she'd done something bad and hid by Logan who praised her.

"No, Remi just licked my face, I was waking up and your shouting at her and scared me" he said glaring at his sister as Quinn helped him onto his seat.

The blonde woman passed Rachel and quietly said over her shoulder "They were shouting up there? I didn't hear"

"Me neither, you must have been distracting me" she said also quietly but couldn't help giggle too.

She served the pancakes in stacks and gave the first one to be made to Remi.

.

After breakfast the members of the family were getting dressed in their rooms

"Do you think Logan will want his birthday present before school or after?" Rachel asked Quinn

"I don't know, I don't even know what we've got him, seeing as you asked me to trust you when buying his birthday present"

"Well I hope you trust me" Rachel pulled a large rectangular wrapped box that she'd hidden in her side of the wardrobe

Quinn looked at the package not sure what to expect "He trust's you" she shrugged "So I guess this time I will too"

"I got Alyssa a little something too"

"Oh yeah what did you get"

"It's a surprise" Rachel told her

.

After Quinn had checked that Logan had dressed himself correctly they were all assemble in the main living area.

"So the plan today: work, leave early, I pick up the present you pick up the kids, I'll get back before you and set the present up, then we'll get the party ready before his friends arrive" Rachel asked to confirm the details

"Yep that's it, so we'll have to leave in separate cars… will the gift fit"

"I'm sure it will"

"Don't you think he's a bit young" Quinn asked cautiously

"It's what he wanted though, and he's a smart kid for 5; I'm sure with the lessons he's signed up for, he'll be brilliant"

"I just don't want us to get him this, and the lessons and then he get bored"

"He won't, we'll encourage him and…" she went over to the wardrobe and grabbed a guitar

"Where did you get that from?"

"I used to play in high school" she said holding the Gibson electric guitar in red "Finn and I used to play together all the time… maybe I can get Logan to play with me"

"I didn't know that and I dated Finn"

"… We kept it secret to not upset you"

"Oh… sorry"

"Don't be we were just 'hanging'" she chuckled, Rachel checked her watch "We better get going, or they'll be late"

After Quinn quickly checked Logan and Alyssa had dressed themselves correctly; they left.

.

Later that day; Rachel rushed into the apartment with two pieces of the drum kit, before dashing back down to her car to get more pieces while Remi stood guard at the open door; they all realised it was a bit too big for Logan; but he'd grow into it… eventually.

After a couple more trips, it was assembled in the living room. Rachel had hit traffic on the way back to the apartment so she was running late. She covered the drum kit with a sheet with seconds to spare, as the rest of her family shuffled through the door. Logan was by her side immediately

"Is that my present?" he asked excitedly

Quinn wasn't sure she'd ever seen him this excited

"Yep" Rachel replied, she looked over her shoulder at Quinn "What do you think? Can he have his birthday present yet?"

Alyssa was now inspecting the hidden object curious as to what lay under it and Quinn was now by Rachel's side "I think he can unveil it"

Logan didn't need much more encouragement than that, he pulled the sheet away. The small, young intelligent boy looked up at the drum set in awe. Alyssa just looked between her little brother and the drum kit, you could see it on her face she was wondering how the hell that was going to work.

"I think something's missing" Rachel added, Logan turned to face her, she was holding something behind her back. Rachel then presented the boy with a long, small drawstring bag. He opened it to find drum sticks.

It wasn't long until Quinn was abandoned with setting up the few part decorations and getting the food ready, while Rachel had Logan sat on her lap at the drum set, she was teaching him the small amount she had learnt from Finn all those years ago. At least Alyssa was being helpful.

"I'm sorry to stop the fun, but you both need to get changed, the guests will be here soon" as she said this Santana and Brittany walked through the front door.

"Oh my god, is that for him… how the hell is he going to use that"

"Santana!" Quinn scolded her friend

"I mean I thought Be-Bryant was tiny but he is something else"

"San don't be mean it's his birthday" Brittany moaned at her wife

Logan actually seemed un phased by 'aunt San's' words, he must have been used to her by now

"Logan can you please go an get changed, and Rachel go and hide the drum kit"

"But don't you think his friends might want to have a go?" she asked

"Exactly, and I don't particularly want 10 kids making noise using that drum this afternoon"

"Good point" Rachel started moving the drum kit to the spare room upstairs.

Once Rachel had left the area Santana spoke "I see you've got her well trained"

"I think it's sweet, who would have thought, you and Rachel; finally after all these years" Brittany changed the tone

"I definitely never saw it coming, I didn't even know about what you felt for her in high school"

"Well now we all know" Quinn tried to dismiss the conversation

"Are you happy Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Yes Britt, I really am" There was a knock at the door "Ally can you get that?" Quinn asked knowing who it was.

"Uncle Kurt!" she cried "Uncle Blaine!"

"Hey Kiddo" They heard Blaine greet

"And how are you today young lady?" Kurt asked as the girl led them to the kitchen area where everyone else is gathered

"I'm good thank you"

"So where's the Birthday boy?"

"Here I am" he announced as descended the stairs

"Happy birthday" Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Kurt handed Quinn the presents for him

"Logan would you like to open these now?" Quinn asked

"Yes!" he answered excitedly

.

Once Rachel had rejoined the group Logan opened the rest of his present; he acted grateful when he opened Kurt's present and it was clothes, Kurt reassured him they were in fashion and suitable for a boy of his age. He was much happier when he opened the present from Blaine and it was a remote control car; simple and very entertaining for a boy of his age. Santana and Brittany had got him a child suitable camera. Quinn was annoyed that she hadn't thought of that, but she was as grateful as Logan to all their friends at the amazing gifts they had got him.

Later when Logan's friends had arrived, while they were entertaining themselves, the adults, minus Rachel and Kurt stood to one side. Rachel and Kurt were by Alyssa who sat at the breakfast bar looking typically bored

"What's up Kid?" Rachel asked

Alyssa glanced at her "Nothing, just bored"

"… well do you remember when it was your birthday… I got Logan a little something"

Alyssa sat up straight. Quinn was watching the interaction curiously from across the room

"And" Kurt jumped in "I wasn't around for your birthday… and I thought I could make you a really pretty and unique princess dress" she gasped "And I might have just happened to make one… and it might be upstairs in your room with Rachel's present"

Alyssa needed nothing else, she was soon running up the stairs and it wasn't long until, girly screeching could be heard from her room, silencing the rest of the apartment momentarily.

True to his word Kurt had made her; an incredible princess play dress, and Rachel had left a small box on the girls bedside cabinet, it was another charm for the girls charm bracelet, this time it was a little crown shape to match the theme of her other unbirthday gift.

.

Later in the evening the party goers had gone home, the party seemed to be a success because all the kids went home exhausted much to their parents delighted. It was also the first time the other parents had, had a chance to meet and interact with Rachel; she'd been a big hit also.

Quinn had dismissed her two best friends, and Rachel had done the same to hers; leaving herself and Quinn to clean up. Logan and Alyssa were already in bed, as the adult two finally finished clearing up.

"You did well this afternoon" Quinn said

"Did I?"

"Yeah the parents thought you were a natural with all the kids and what you did for Alyssa was really sweet"

"Well, I got Logan that dog, and I know it's hardly an even deal but I couldn't let her go without… the dress was Kurt's idea… he wasn't sure how Logan would react to the clothes"

"The clothes are quite smart; we'll save them for an occasion"

Rachel agreed before tying the black bin bag closed.

"Did you hear what Logan said today?" Quinn asked as Rachel settled next to her on the sofa

"No, what did he say?"

"One of his friends asked who you were… he said 'that's Rachel; she'd my step mum'"

"No way" Rachel couldn't help the smile that grew on her face "Are you okay with him saying stuff like that"

"I thought it was so sweet, I love how they took to you so quickly and how accepting they are of us" Quinn pulled Rachel closer

"… How does he even know labels like that: _step_ mum?"

"Oh one of his friends' mum's is remarried and the boy raves about his step dad, I had to explain what a step dad was to him the other day… I guess he just figured… well you kind of are right"

"… I don't think I want them calling me mum or anything like that… but him thinking of m in a parental figure type way… I really like that" the brunette grinned to herself

"I like it too" Quinn agreed

They decided to watch some television when their conversation got quiet.

Quinn was holding Rachel's hand in her own lap, with her other hand she was tracing over Rachel's tattoo "Maybe I should get a tattoo"

"Huh?" Rachel looked straight at her

"Maybe I should get a tattoo" she repeated "I could get a gold star next to my heart"

Rachel huffed "Why would you do that? Gold stars aren't my thing anymore"

"What is your thing then?"

Rachel smiled and bit her lip before answering "You, this family… that's what I'm all about"

"Aww, you're such a sap"

Rachel muttered a "thanks" then rolled her eyes and turned back to the television

"… But seriously what do you think? Should I get one?" Quinn asked

"No, I don't want you scarring your flawless skin"

"You got to though; I didn't get to protest that; did I?"

"No" Rachel answered fondly "But we weren't together and I'm an idiot"

"That's true" Quinn turned away as she smirked

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me… besides I thought you said it was 'kind of a turn on'"

"I did didn't I" Quinn leant in with a mischievous grin, dropping a firm kiss to Rachel's lips "Shall we go to bed?" she said lowly

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea" Rachel stood up, pulling Quinn with her before the blonde woman could really register what was happening, she turned the television off and the lights, dragging Quinn upstairs… the house slept well that night.

**Any thoughts?**

**So was that a good enough ending for them getting together? I'd really like to know your thoughts!**

**AN5: Quarraalia is **_**apparently**_** a girl's name; meaning star :/ (I could be wrong)**

**AN6: Some credit goes to Tiva-Fiva who came up with the present idea at the end… and most of the plot for the scene surrounding it… so if its crap blame her lol**

**Reviews are encouraging ;D screw that PLEASE Review :(**

**Just the Epilogue left. Hmmm I see: a wedding! ;P**


	23. Reunion Wedding

**Firstly: Just some thank you's:**

**For reviewing: Whiro, Cassicio, readsalot86, AratxaVF, Jupiter01, m-cooper, x-crazy-4-cat-x, TrustInFaith, GALOVER21, quadore, lilwar, PennyLane/PennyLane93, TweedleDumb'N'Tweedlefakeboobs, clenche, faberrydragon, **Angie - at - OtAku **. com, sfdc, Rollergirl76, Musicfutbolfan6, itsjoanna, Krazy4ne, LightUpTheGleeWorld, WsupAnonnymous, ljam86, fatima343, goofyduxs777, Rachel Berry Smoothie, soulstealer247, LoveDevil82, TheOnyxRose, Willowfan, anon, Snakeyninja, and the 6 others that didn't use a name.**

**For Favoriting: Drummergrl10, jstareader, WolfAlpha13, aelishe, tinapwet, bigvampire21, KittyKayGirl136, Grumbly Bear, jupiter01, Cassicio, x-crazy-4-cat-x, jessrdow, luvstoreed, bandie3565, blugrashopr2004, TrustInFaith, daniel678, ILUVU4870, Lilwar, Squindy912, celine170, pezberry2smith, Serenity102, fraleo, mon85babe, Sabina-vargas, kamokronos, Musicfutbolfan6, Figgy17,MCBuot1977, singitbroadway, squee-shee, LighUptheGleeWorld, cooper1324, Chlarkrocks, Killforlies, blahblahblah12, mypetconcubine, sohverit, BecauseofyouIbreathe, fanficluv, Grey Regies, juan perez, noji, Suspenderlove, Apensabelivando, softballchick1, elatxc, Jessibabessi, JGuar1212, wsupAnonnymous, HeYa-GLeeK12, JaesWorld716, mandyyz13, onefanofmany, Rodgie-xx, fatima343, kahlin420, Perfect Problem, TheheartsWish, ejbrus, HayleyBaby23, **Valerii . FaberryFan**, chica KM, makurutenoh, some-girl-somewhere, x c0yn3 x, jareaufan, ljam86, techie21, atenea1977, mnj33p, Old Man Panda, snakeyninja**

**For Alerting: the ghost king, readsalot86, naomispashly33, ishallcallhimsquishy, Hypnos0924, Charlotte Magnus, carllah, Rogue-Z, luvschnapps, conventgirlvampire, kerribubbles, tinapwet, roch3lla, neoniloveyou, bigvampire21, Luhh Malfoy, aquarius127, Cassicio, veraklon, **The . FrizzMeister** , seacat03, OverAndOver30, jupiter01, d11gullas, ArantxaVF, ad0b0, Texanchick187, m-cooper, keavy18, jedi13, GreyTurnip, BFgold, Tic78, jessrdow, sfdc, ****Dani Mars, bandie3565, MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony, jenanex, TrustInFaith, quadore, petitprince05, krazy4ne, Tracyno, tmartinez08, ILUVU4870, Elle1205, TweedleDumb'N'TweedleFakeBoobs, Shakka DV, Old Man Panda, mcas10, Jyhad, Aileen Malfoy, IluvMarkSalling, **Angie - at - OtAku . com** , xox-g-xox, USMCwife, ScubaAlexis, purzel, Marti47, Brittana and Faberry fan, BlondyCasper, bexandcall, Larisa3366, AradorVI; kamokronos****, yvh1973, stashhhh, Musicfutbolfan6, Jezzman, aa57, poptabby, Kayte-Anne, jareaufan, itsjoanna, bandgeek4396, TempeJK, swagronsafarti, squee-shee, Lost Pens, SecretSelf23, ravenpaw8793, LightUpTheGleeWorld, DFKfic, Scarreras, lolobug, everythingPllSVtwirlgirl, ljam86, Fash, manikol, blahblahblah12, awonder83, mypetconcubine, uhuhword, tubbington, Hannah'18.G, fanficfanluv, What Words Fail to Say, Apenasbelivando, BetterSorryThanSafe, squila, endlessthrist, sydneyb32, Kyry, wsupanonnymous, StoriesLover123, singitbroadway, donkadonk, Perkygrrl, mcbway, JaesWorld716, CrazyCavia, Smashley77, samnockles, mandyys13, DesperatelyLost21, BlackOPSpenguin, royce05, kahlin420, fatima343, Willowfan, RyRain, KFordy, Itinerant Poet, Android k/18, UtterlyInsane, Trekkerien, lita rocks LbC, goofyduxs777, **Valerii . FaberryFan**, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose, Schmee7182, Notjustanotherperson, helloberry, gupyana, soulstealer247, ShoujoAiShusekki, Poker Chig, makurutenoh, Jamiemazing, HPbookfan, Karmen Sadiego, zombieluvr, SeriouslyAskew, kitkat9792, jbeanne324, DramaQueenM, AuthorW, BlackGirl25, Littlekate1990**

**I'm extremely sorry if I happened to miss anyone out (i have now fixed the 3 names that didn't upload because they were hyperlinked)**

**So thank you to all of these and everyone else out there for making/reading it to the end!**

**And: Thanks again to TrustInFaith for your help; which improved the 'Berry realisation' bit AKA chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, the end: enjoy :P<strong>

**Posted: 30/9/11**

Epilogue:

Christmas Eve: morning

"Hey, I normally make breakfast" Rachel whined as she met her family

"I thought I'd let you have a lay in" Quinn said; placing another plate at the end on the table. Rachel kissed the top of Alyssa's and Logan's head, then pet Remi on the head before delivering a soft kiss to Quinn's cheek and taking her seat at the table.

"Nervous for today?" Quinn asked Rachel

"Which part: being Kurt's best 'man' or seeing everyone again?"

"The second thing"

"A little bit, I guess I shouldn't really though; you, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Finn know already and they all know that annoying girl from high school didn't make it big, or they would have heard about it already. What about you are you nervous about introducing me?"

"As my business partner?" Quinn kept her head down but peered up through her eyelashes to gage the other woman's reaction

Rachel just looked down too and shifted in her seat "Oh okay, we're not telling anyone, sorry"

Quinn grinned and looked up "Rachel you know I'm joking; I can't wait to tell them you're my fiancée"

Rachel lent over the table to kiss Quinn softly on the lips, when she pulled away they both noticed the two children also sat at the table pull faces. The two women just smiled while shaking their heads

Quinn stood up and went to clear the plates "I'll do that" Rachel stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

Quinn gave in easily and stepped up behind the kids "Come on you two; time to get ready" she followed them upstairs and started by helping Logan into his suit trousers and shirt before helping Alyssa into her dress. By the time she was finished she went into her own bedroom where Rachel was getting into her suit (Kurt's choice; it ran with a theme for Kurt and Blaine's (and Blaine's best man's) outfits. Hers was the same material but she didn't wear a tie, and the shirt was open at the top)

She was doing the buttons up on her shirt when Quinn walked in; the blonde went to the wardrobe to take out her dress.

Rachel paused for a moment and turned to Quinn "Do you think that me being honest with who I am and then us announcing our engagement will annoy Kurt?"

"You mean steal his spot light? Yeah it might do. I think we should talk to him before the ceremony"

"Okay"

"Can you help zip me up please?" Quinn asked, holding her dress up. Rachel was soon by her side pulling the side zip up, finishing by kissing Quinn softly in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms round the blonde woman's middle; Quinn smiled brightly at the contact, and turned in Rachel's arms and bought her own arms up and rested them round Rachel's neck.

"Do we have to go?" Rachel whined with a pout

"What's with the sudden change of heart? I thought you were looking forward to this"

"I was" she sighed, lifting her head and looking straight into those hazel eyes "I mean I'm happy for Kurt, really I am, and I'm honoured that he wanted me to be his best man… but I don't know if I can handle being round the rest of them, I couldn't even tell you the truth"

"Hey it's okay" Quinn kissed her quickly "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to, but either way I'll be right next to you, holding your hand" Rachel closed her eyes took a deep breath and nodded "How can they reject you?"

"It's not that, its just I don't want a pity party" Rachel held back a few tears

"Don't worry" Quinn reassured her "I love you" Rachel now opened her eyes and smiled

"I love you too" she leant in for another kiss when they were interrupted

"MUM!" was yelled from outside their door

Rachel and Quinn both paused and laughed lightly.

The blond woman sighed before going and opening the door "Yes Ally?"

"Logan spilt juice on his fancy shirt"

Quinn left the room and looked down the stairs to where the boy stood with orange juice all down his front "I didn't spill it! She knocked into me!"

Quinn sighed again, she went back into her room where Rachel had just finished sorting out the collar on her shirt "Rachel, I still need to do my hair and make up, can you help Logan find the spare shirt" she flirtatiously flattered her eyelashes "I'll make up for it later"

Rachel shook her head and walked towards the door "Yeah like you can 'make up for it later', we've got to pick your mother up tonight" she rolled her eyes and left the room. She then poked her head back in the room "Of course I'm still looking for the shirt… and you will make it up to me… at some point" she winked then finally disappeared.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but smile to herself too.

Unfortunately an uneasy feeling had settled over her at the mention of seeing her mother. Judy knew Quinn was in a relationship with another woman, she wasn't exactly supportive or positive about it. When she had visited in the summer and met Rachel; she was polite to the brunette but a completely different person when she wasn't around.

Quinn had told Rachel the truth of what her mother had said behind the brunette's back; simply because Rachel wanted to know the truth, scrap that; she needed to know what Judy had said, so she knew how much support Quinn needed

In the end Judy had labelled their relationship as a phase, Quinn at the time wanted to point out (rather loudly and angrily) that she'd loved Rachel for longer than a phase and wasn't a phase the sort of thing you experience in you teens or at a push even in your early twenties; not after you'd been married to a man you didn't love (and now knew the only good thing that came out of it was two wonderful children) and were now with the women you fell in love with over ten years ago.

"Mummy" Alyssa broke her from her thoughts

"Yes, what's wrong?" she started applying her make up, she looked at her daughter's reflection

"Why can't Remi come with us to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's wedding?" she started fiddling with some of the objects on the dresser

Quinn chuckled, with her thoughts being so worrying; Alyssa's light hearted question had been a surprise.

"Because Uncle Kurt doesn't like her" Rachel interrupted as she entered the room again, walked over to the chest of draws and started rooting through them

"Don't be mean Rach" she then turned to Alyssa "Remi can't go because the hotel where the reception is being held doesn't allow dogs"

"Okay" she said disappointed and left the room again

"Ally can you check your wardrobe in case Logan shirt is in there please" Rachel called out as she kept looking

"I'm guessing you haven't found it yet"

"No, where the hell has it gone?"

"I don't know" she put down the eye liner "I can help now, I'm done"

…

"Rachel you're late!"

The family shuffled into Kurt's dressing area

"I'm sorry Kurt, there was traffic" she lied, it had taken them too long to find the spare shirt "Kurt we need to talk to you quickly"

He was checking himself in the mirror "go on I have" he checked his watch "8 minutes"

"Well we weren't sure; if 'm going to be honest with who I am and tell them I'm Berry; won't that steal your spotlight?"

He was still looking at himself in the mirror making sure his suit was perfect "You can tell them; I'm sure it will only divert their attention for 5 minutes; I mean have you seen how fabulous I look"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. Quinn interrupted next

"Well what if we were to tell them that we're together and… engaged"

He immediately froze, and then looked at Quinn's left hand through the mirror. He squealed with delight, spun round and grabbed her hand to get a better look. Alyssa and Logan jumped at his reaction.

"Wow, Rach; no expense spared I see… which is kinda awkward seeing as you make your money together"

"Hey" she slapped him playfully on the arm "I have a savings account" she said lowly for only him to hear "So is it okay if we say anything?"

"Sure go ahead; it may be my day but everyone's going to be catching up anyway you might as well tell them the truth… so when are you thinking of having your big day" he jumped straight in

"Kurt I only proposed last night-"

"I was thinking an autumn wedding" Quinn answered way too quickly and Rachel just got a strange sense of déjà vu

"Oh you know what you should do-"

"Erm hate to interrupt but Kurt you have 3 minutes and if I'm right your dad will be knocking on the door any second now" right on cue, there was a knock on the door before it opened and Burt stuck his head round

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just a minute" Kurt faced the full length mirror again and patted down his suit

"Were going to find or seats and Rach you better get into place, break a leg Kurt"

He smiled to Quinn and her family as they left the room, to the proud father with his son.

Quinn and her children found their seats on the same row as Brittany and Santana. Rachel took her place at the front. She looked at the medium sized crowd and recognised many faces; quite a few from high school Quinn was sat second row back on Kurt's side, on the front row was Carol, Finn, a woman Rachel didn't recognise and an empty seat for Burt.

The music started and everyone immediately turned their attention to the back of the room…

…

Later at the reception

Brittany stood with Quinn they were chatting about the ceremony they'd just witnessed and now the impressive decoration in the reception hall; half the room was set up for dining and the other half was clear; either for dancing later, or for now just standing and talking. Logan stood with them; looking very bored. He looked at his feet, at the uncomfortable shiny black shoes, then up at his mother and his aunt, and then he started looking round the room at all the strangers.

Santana, Alyssa and Rachel walked over with drinks in their hands, Alyssa passed the red fizzy drink to Logan, Rachel and Santana passed their other halves classes of white wine; it may have been a little early still, at just after 12.00, but it _was_ a party.

"I can't have this" Quinn said lowly as she leaned towards Rachel

"Nonsense, enjoy yourself today, I'll drive tonight" they planned on going to pick up Judy straight after leaving the reception (which planned on going on for many hours)

"If you're sure"

"Sure, I'm sure" she smiled "Just enjoy yourself please" she knew Quinn wasn't looking forward to seeing her mother, Rachel wanted her to relax. Quinn had reassured her that everything was going to be okay today; now it was Rachel's turn to try and reassure her everything was going to be okay with her mother's visit.

The group of six were approached by the happy couple

"Kurt the ceremony was beautiful" Quinn complemented knowing that Kurt was fully responsible; Blaine just had to show up on the day.

"Yeah you worked really hard, on this too" Brittany added "And you both look great in your suits"

"Thank you; what did you think Santana" he turned to the Latina sipping her drink

"Oh by far; best wedding I've ever been to"

"Oh really?" he looked sceptical

"Yeah; open bar" she gestured to the glass in her hand

The adults around shared a chuckle

Soon the five former glee club members and Blaine were approached by Tina and Mike who were still together

"Tina, Mike; I'm so glad you could make it" Kurt greeted

"You guys have done such a good job" Tina complemented gesturing to the room

"Wasn't me; it was all Kurt" Blaine admitted quickly; knowing how much it would mean to him.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn it's good to see you all again… and I don't think we've met, I'm Tina this is my husband Mike, and you are?"

"Oh hi nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Bryant" she shook both their hands. Quinn looked at her, questioning her action, Rachel subtly shook her head to dismiss any question that might escape the blondes' lips.

Soon Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Artie were with the group. Sam and Mercedes had reconnected only a couple of years ago and were now currently dating; it didn't work out with Mercedes new man that she started dating in senior year of high school.

After they'd complimented Kurt and said their hello's and 'met' Rachel. They turned their attention to the only two children in the group

"So who are these two?" Mercedes asked in a light friendly voice

"Oh these are mine and my _ex_-husband's" Quinn said proudly "This is Alyssa and Logan" she held a hand over each of their heads as she introduced them; although it was already obvious which was which.

"Nice to meet you, guys" Tina greeted, everyone else also said hellos to the children

"I didn't even know you were married in the first place Quinn, I'm so sorry it didn't work out" Mercedes said

"Don't be; I'm not" Quinn said taking a sip from her wine glass "I got all I need for the marriage" she gestured at both her children "So you two are married?" Quinn commented on Tina and Mike, then moved on to talk about the others in the group "And you two started dating again, how about you Puck; I don't see Lauren here" she was trying to move the conversation along before anything could be asked about her divorce.

"Nah, she chose her career… and I guess no one could ever fill that space once she was gone" he sighed

"I'm not surprised" Santana muttered into her martini glass; earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Brittany, and a stifled snigger from Quinn and Rachel at the married couples interaction. Luckily no one else heard the Latinas comment.

"Here's a crazy idea" Sam spoke up "You two could get together, your divorced, your still single" Sam looked between them.

"Erm actually, that's not a good idea" Quinn jumped in before anything else could be said and held up her left hand.

Santana grabbed the offered hand "You're engaged!" she looked between Rachel, Quinn and Quinn's engagement ring

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brittany whined

"Let me see" Blaine pushed in

"We're sorry guys" Quinn explained while Rachel remained invisible and the others in the group just watched the interaction "We had to check it was okay with Kurt, seeing as, lets face it Blaine, it's his day"

"Who's the lucky guy Quinn?"

"Actually…" she glanced at Rachel subtly who bit her lip and nodded slightly "It's my business partner… Rachel" she took the brunettes hand confidently

"Whoa"

"Oh wow"

"Hot"

Were some of the responses from the six oblivious people

"Maybe we should get to know you better, Rachel" Mike started "How did you meet?"

"It's a long story" she answered shyly

"Well where are you from?" Puck asked

"Well actually-" Rachel was cut off by a familiar voice accompanied by a familiar face

"Hey guys" Finn greeted "It's great to see you all" he stood with the group holding the hand of the mysterious woman from earlier "Oh this is Angela my wife" he grinned

The average height woman with long brown hair and delicate features greeted the group with 'hello's as they introduced themselves

"Finn; I'm so happy for you" Rachel said genuinely with a smile

"Thanks Rach" the oblivious six standing in the group were a little confused at the serious tone of the conversation between Finn and Rachel. "I guess I should thank you, Angela knows about you, about that day and I just want to thank you, if you'd said yes… we wouldn't have been happy would we?"

Rachel shook her head but still smiled "You would have never been this happy" she looked between Finn and his wife

"And I wouldn't have little no name" he rubbed his hand on the woman's stomach; now that it was mentioned there was a slightly visible bump there

"Congratulations" Rachel smiled even brighter "You're going to be a daddy Finn" she pointed out the obvious

"Excuse me interrupting; but how do you know Quinn's fiancée, Rachel?" Mercedes asked

Finn scrunched up his face in confusion for a moment "Wait, you two are engaged?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn held out her hand, yet again (not that she wasn't loving the attention)

Finn couldn't help but step forward and wrap his arms round both surprised women , who moved their glasses away so they didn't spill anything, when he finally stepped back he spoke again "Rachel that's brilliant, I'm so, so happy for you; doesn't life work out better than planned" he said to the group

"It sure does" Rachel slipped an arm round Quinn's waist and looked at her lovingly

"How do you two know each other then?" the question was asked again this time by Puck.

Finn just looked at them as if they'd each grown a second head "Guy's? It's Rachel… remember from high school; Rachel berry"

Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Mercedes and Puck all turned to her and studied her face. She just offered a tight lip smile and a shy wave.

The all took a moment before realisation hit them and Rachel was flooded with comments and questions:

"What happened?"

"Rachel I told you; you didn't need a nose job; you should be proud of yourself"

"You're not my Jewish princess anymore"

"Girl, what have you done to yourself?"

"Oh my god"

"Okay this is weird; Rachel and Quinn…" Mike was the only one to pick up on the fact it was Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray together.

"Okay, okay enough; stop with the bombardment" Quinn stopped them with her good old HBIC glare

"But what happened to you?"

"Ugh" Kurt groaned, knowing this was going to happen "Car accident; surgery, can't sing, new identity, affairs; just a whole boring story; you guys are all sitting at the same table so you can go and talk about it later… away from me" he finished playfully "It's my day… and Blaine's. And I'm sure now that you've all seen each other again you can organise time to meet up, and hear her boring story" he winked at his best friend. She realised he'd said that so she could talk about it when and where she felt comfortable

A short while later they all took their seats; there was one table set up that was slightly larger than the rest and it was for the reunited Glee club

After a few speeches (Rachel's got some laughs as she'd planned) and a song to Kurt from Blaine; the lunch was served and the reunited group were chatting again

"So Brittany; we all heard you're a choreographer and you teach dance classes but what about you Santana?"

"Oh she's like a detective and now she gets to shoot people" Brittany's simplistic mind answered

"You got the promotion?" Quinn asked from the other side of the Latina

"As a matter of fact I finally did ; I made it to fully fledged agent for the FBI"

"Wow FBI that's got to be interesting"

"It has its moments; its definitely more exciting that the NYPD, in the FBI we get to take over cases from other agencies; its great pissing them off" she smiled

By now Quinn had allowed Santana to get away with some mild swear words, in front of the children; if she didn't she'd have to put up with the occasional more intense swear word from her Latina friend.

"What about you two; you mentioned you were business partners" Tina asked the two women sat kind of opposite her with the two children sat in between them

"Oh; we own an insurance company together; Quinn started it after leaving another company and we started working together"

"Oh, what sort of insurance do you do?"

"Well we started with just business insurance but we recently expanded to included; home owners insurance and car insurance" Quinn answered

"We plan on going further once we're settled again"

The conversation went on like this for a while:

Artie owned a small Computer technology company that was doing well.

Tina and Mike ended up back in Lima recently wanting to start a family (turned out their actual wedding was spontaneous when they went travelling a couple of years ago, and they'd made it official quickly at a registry office; which was why no one had got an invite to a wedding) they were both teachers for music and dance at the very high school it had all started.

Mercedes and Sam had just moved in together; she had just had a breakthrough for her music career and Sam had a job with the same company his dad had been saved by all those years ago.

Puck was still in Lima; doing whatever he could to get by, but he seemed happy

Finn and his expecting wife Angela, were also still in Lima; predictably he was still working with his step dad (he'd recently become a partner in the small company) and it turned out she was a successful real estate agent. When she told them Quinn and Rachel shared a look; remembering their conversation all those years ago in junior year; by the piano in the auditorium.

As the day grew old, the band played and more alcohol had been consumed, Blaine approached the table that was half empty and stood by Rachel

"Hey Rach" he was definitely a little tipsy (or just high off the joy of the day) "It would be rude of me not to demand a dance from my husband best man"

She laughed "of course I will dance with you" she took his hand and he dramatically swept her away as she and Quinn laughed at the happy young man

They weren't on the dance floor long before they were interrupted

"if I remember a certain party back in junior year; I'd remember you two and alcohol weren't a good mix" Kurt was swaying next to them with a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes

"You don't have to worry Kurt; I'm sober" Rachel smiled back

"Well do you mind if I cut in?"

"Of course" she stepped back and handed Blaine over to his husband

"You can have my left over's" Kurt winked handing Rachel Quinn's hand

Slow music started and Rachel tugged Quinn closer to her. They started swaying to the music. Rachel was facing where they had been sat at the table and smiled to herself before talking softly into Quinn's ear "It looks like Logan and Alyssa made some new friends"

She turned them round so Quinn could see her children talking to Mike and Tina who were taking a break from dancing. Quinn was proud of how Logan's confidence had grown

Half an hour later and they had to leave to pick up someone form the airport.

They went to get their coats before they said their goodbyes. They had phone numbers of all their reconnected friends and promises of seeing each other again soon. They then said goodbye to the happy couple

"I'm so happy for you Kurt" Rachel said to him while Quinn spoke to Blaine

"Thank you Rachel and thanks for your help with this"

"Better not say that too loud or people will hear you" she reminded him

"Oh yes and thank you for letting me take all the credit" he whispered

"Well its one of your wedding presents, along with this" she discretely passed him an envelope; he looked at it strangely but didn't take it "I know we already go you a present but this is just a little extra from both of us; some spending money for your honey moon"

"I don't know what to say"

"You take it and say thanks" she shoved the envelope into his had "Now we have to go, see you when you get back?"

"Definitely" he hugged her, then said goodbye to Quinn and the kids as they left

…

Christmas Eve: evening

"Grandma!" Alyssa and Logan ran forward to meet Judy before any one could stop them. She stopped leaving her suitcase standing next to her; she crouched down and opened her arms for the children to run into them, she then enveloped them in a hug.

Rachel could sense Quinn getting more nervous by the second, so she grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before advancing toward the three in their hug

"Mum, how was your flight?" Quinn asked as the older woman stood up straight again and leant over delivering a kiss to Quinn's cheek as her daughter, dutifully, did the same back

"It was fine, it's good to see you… all again" she said glancing at Rachel

"Mrs Fabray; it's lovely to see you again, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" she replied as she looked down her nose at Rachel.

Rachel quietly sighed but kept her fake smile slapped across her face; she then took Judy's suitcase and wheeled it away as she led the family out of the airport and to their car.

…

The car journey from the airport was mostly quiet; the two children were asleep in the back next to 'grandma'.

"So how have you been Quinn?" Judy started quietly

"Well, the business is doing really well; it's coping with the expansion, and we've had no problems with any new members of staff. Rachel and I chose well I think"

"Oh that's good; so you two are still doing well… together"

"We're doing excellent together Mrs Fabray"

"In fact mum; Rachel proposed last night… and I said yes"

"Oh" they heard quietly in the back of the car, then a muttered "Congratulations"

"We haven't talked about it yet but I'm sure your daughter has her heart set on an autumn wedding" Rachel glanced at her fiancée then back on the road ahead of her as she spoke excitedly

"You know me so well" Quinn fake gushed

"No I just listen to you"

"Well that can only benefit you too" they started to get all mushy as they spoke. They decided to stop when Rachel saw Judy's face in the rear view mirror; she pursed her lips and looked disappointed mixed with a little disgust and discomfort.

When they were parked in the car park under their apartment building, they gently woke the children. Alyssa could make it to the apartment on foot, but Logan needed to be carried; he was out for the night. Rachel ducked her head and leant into the car to pick him up, like she always did when he fell asleep and needed carrying to his bed. But she saw the stern look Judy gave her as she went near the older woman's grandchild, she was sure that Judy was about to growl at her.

"I got him" Quinn said softly into Rachel's ear behind her "You get the case"

"Okay" Rachel simply replied finally breaking eye contact with Judy and retreating from within the car.

Rachel again led the group up to the apartment, they trailed behind like one, 'normal' divorced family; Rachel was pretty sure that, that was what Judy wanted.

Remi greeted them at the front door excitedly and welcomed the visitor by sniffing around her and licking her hand. Judy looked down at the dog with disgust and shooed her away by waving her hand in the dogs face. Rachel discretely rolled her eyes, she place Judy's case by the guest bed room door, then went straight to the terrace door and opened to for Remi to go outside and relieve her.

Once they were settled Judy started getting bossy

"Quinn, dear can we talk please; I'm sure Rachel can handle getting Alyssa and Logan to bed"

_One minute she doesn't want me near them and now she wants me distracted while she can say nasty things about me and have a go at Quinn. Who does she think she is; coming in here, ordering me to take care of children; which I enjoy and happily do everyday with out her instruction… who does she think I am, the nanny? _Rachel thought to herself as she escorted the sleepy children to their rooms and helped them change before settling them into their beds and wishing them sweet dreams.

Rachel gently closed Alyssa's bedroom door behind her as she walked along the landing. She could hear a hushed argument coming from downstairs. As she got closer the conversation became clearer and she didn't like what she was hearing

"Quinn, what have you done, I could accept this when I thought this couldn't last; but now you're marrying her! What is wrong with you?"

"I love her and I told you this; you know what she means to all of us" Remi sat supportively next to the end of the sofa where Quinn was sitting, perpendicular to her mother as they bickered

"What was wrong with Daniel? Why couldn't you make it work?" Rachel had now silently descended half the staircase

"We didn't love each other; he was with someone else; and now I am too. You can hardly have a go at me for a failed marriage, what about you and dad; I don't even know what happened to him"

"At least I didn't go out and find some floozy who's _done_ god knows who and what-"

"How dare you say that! I love her; I don't care about her past, what matters is that she's here, and she cares about me; now" Quinn then saw Rachel at the bottom of the stairs still approaching slowly and quietly. Rachel's expression was hard to read while Quinn had tears in her eyes ready to fall. When Rachel saw this she just got angry; yet she managed to stay in control

"You are a disappointment Quinn; being with her makes you a disgrace. You should break this engagement off right now if you want to be saved-"

How ironic; who was it Quinn really needed saving from?

"Mrs Fabray, that is enough" Rachel spoke with authority interrupting the older woman "Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that" she stopped so she was standing at the end of the sofa Judy was sitting on "Believe me when I say I respect you. I definitely respect your daughter and your grand children but right now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen" She paused and took a step closer so Judy didn't have to turn to look at her, but Rachel respectfully kept some distance so she wasn't standing over the woman "Now we're not a regular family; and I can understand your frustration with me; but don't hurt her with your words because of me. I love her; very deeply and I know it _sickens_ you to hear that; because you don't approve of our 'life style choice'" she quoted the older woman "But quite frankly I don't care what you think; I love her and I love her children as if they were my own and they've only been in my life a year but I'm committed to being there for all of them until my dying breath" Quinn looked at her fiancée with pure love and those tears that were threatening to spill before were now for joy not hurt. Rachel continued her speech to the now very quiet woman, who seemed to have shrunk in her seat "Now, I think we should all pretend to get along for the next few days for the sake of two precious children who, I hope, are still asleep and not hearing this. And if you wish to talk to anyone like that again; then you can talk to me, I don't want you talking to my fiancée like that, so you can vent any frustration or deliver any negative comment you see fit; to me. But hear me now; despite anything you _do_ say, I'm going to make her my wife and make her feel like the most important person in the world everyday; because she will be to me. And those amazing children; I'm going to make sure they have the best lives possible; I will never make them feel unwelcome; and I'll let them be who ever they want to be… as long as Quinn's okay with that of course" she smiled at the younger blonde "So that's all I have to say; you don't have to even acknowledge my existence, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

She took the last few steps towards them and offered her hand to Quinn "Shall we go to bed,_ baby_" she added something a little extra just for Judy's discomfort.

Quinn smiled brightly and accepted the hand; she was speechless.

Rachel led Quinn up the stairs, Remi following obediently "Sleep well _Judy_" Rachel threw over her shoulder before reaching the top of the stairs. She and Quinn were soon in their bedroom, Remi curled up on her bed in the corner. The engaged pair changed for bed then climbed in.

They were facing one another when Quinn finally spoke "That was the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me… and it's a shame that my mother's in the apartment… other wise I'd so be rewarding you right now" Rachel shuddered as Quinn's voice went huskier at the end.

Judy was still sitting downstairs when she heard her daughter's and (like it or not) future daughter in-law's bedroom door open. She looked up to see Rachel leading Remi by the collar out of the room and the door quickly close. The dog whined at the door, scratched it twice then sniffed around the edge, before giving up and curling up in front of it.

Judy then felt uncomfortable when she heard a few giggles and a moan come from the same bedroom. She quickly gathered herself and went to her temporary room, preparing herself for any possible confrontation or awkwardness the next morning.

Meanwhile:

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn whispered then giggled

"She doesn't have to know that we're not really doing anything" she smirked "I'm making her feel awkward, join in its fun" she giggled too before making another moaning sound "Oh Quinn, that feels _so_ good" she moaned rather loudly

Quinn's eyes widened at her fiancée's words, she knew she was going to regret it but… "…Rachel!" she then cringed and stifled her laughter.

"Yeah not as fun as the real thing" Rachel decided a few more inappropriately loud moans later

"She'll be gone in a few days and then everything will go back to normal, and then Daniel will have the kids for a weekend" Quinn cuddled into Rachel's side further "then you're mine Bryant" she finished lowly

Rachel playfully swallowed loudly, they then both laughed before finally drifting off to sleep.

…

Christmas Day: Morning

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Quinn felt the bed moving like a boat on a rough sea

"okay stop it, stop it; I'll throw up" she threatened so they stopped, she looked over to see no Rachel; just her two children staring at her with big hopefully puppy dog eyes, she then turned over to see it was a few minutes before 6.00

"Rachel said we're not allowed down stairs yet; she said she has to check if Santa's been before we're allowed to go see"

"Oh she did, did she? Well if Rachel said that then I best go see if Rachel's checked first while you stay here"

"Oh!" they both groaned

"Well what if Santa hasn't been yet, you'll need to pretend you're asleep" she warned playfully, leaving them in her room as she joined her fiancée downstairs.

She was already in the kitchen "What are you doing; do you know how early it is?"

"Yes" Rachel replied, she was too awake for this time in the morning "But there's a lot to cook and I have to get it done on time, because Santana is very impatient and can't control her mouth when she I hungry"

"Good point" Quinn finished, remembering times when this had happened before

"White Russian?" Rachel offered holding her own glass up; Quinn thought it was just milk

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" she took a seat at the breakfast bar and yawned

"I'm awake aren't I" Rachel replied seriously "No really; its Christmas; you've got to have a drink when you wake up?"

"Another personal tradition of yours"

"You bet" Rachel took a sip from the glass tumbler

"One white Russian then please bar tender"

…

Thank to some early morning drinks to calm some nerves and lighten the mood the day was flying by. The children were soon surrounded by wrapping paper and new toys and clothes. Santana and Brittany were soon there; soon complaining even though the dinner would be ready on schedule, soon making inappropriate comments about 'Santana clause giving better Christmas presents' and soon simply adding to Judy's discomfort

Rachel could easily tell they the tension from Judy was building and she'd soon break

…

Christmas Day: Evening

"I don't like the way you spoke to me last night"

"You weren't supposed to" Rachel replied in the same monotone voice

"And what you were doing in your room was highly inappropriate"

Rachel had to think for a moment "Oh that, we weren't doing anything; do you really think we'd do _that_ when the children are round… so loudly" she added to make the older woman uncomfortable

"What have you done to my daughter, can you see it?"

"Yes I can; she'd happy, much happier than she was when I started working for her and happier than when we were in high school and she was living under your roof" Rachel couldn't help herself; she was sick of the way this woman waltzed into her home and they had to tip-toe round her to not upset her. But there was a voice in Rachel's head telling her: _No! This is your family; stand up for it!_

"Don't play stupid you know what it is: she's gay"

"Well yeah… she is happy" Rachel decided to wind the woman up further, she wasn't really sure what had come over her

"Oh how smart of you" Judy crossed her arms

"First I'm stupid, now I'm smart, make your mind up!"

"Stop it you know what you've done to her: she's- she-"

_Say it go on say it; I know you find it hard because you don't accept it_ Rachel thought it was best to not say those thoughts out loud

"She's a lesbian!"

Rachel held her arms out as if to say 'way to point out the obvious' "Well duh, she's with me"

"You've made her a disgrace! And so are you! You need to get away from them before you hurt them with your past" she spat the last word

"I will only stay away from them if Quinn were to request that" she said lowly

"O she'll request it I'll make sure she does; when she sees what she is doing is wro-"

"Leave momma Rae alone" Logan stood in the doorway to the study, stopping the growing argument

Rachel was stunned at what Logan had just called her while Judy was displeased with the boy "Young man I don't think you should be talking to me like that" she took a few steps closer so she was towering over him

"No. You shouldn't talk to Rachel like that, she loves us" Alyssa stepped up next to her little brother and took his hand in hers for encouragement.

Quinn and her two best friends were in the kitchen still wide eyed at what Logan had called Rachel. They had all heard the escalating argument in the study, but none of the women had noticed the boy leave his new toys and run to the study door, his sister not far behind.

The younger blonde mother decided to step in, she came up to her children's side and crouched down to their level and spoke softly "I think its bed time, why don't you go up and get ready and Rach and I will be up in a second to tuck you in"

The children disappeared from the doorway; Quinn's gaze followed them, when they were out of sight she turned to her mother "Why can't you accept that we're happy? You are the only thing hurting us" she grumbled angrily and with that she returned to the kitchen where her two best friends still stood in shock.

Meanwhile in the study:

Judy and Rachel were stood silent

"I think I'll be going to bed now" Judy muttered before also leaving the room

Rachel finally broke free of her shock; it was mainly caused by Logan but Quinn had added to it by the word she uttered to her mother

Back in the kitchen:

"We're going to make a move Q" Santana hugged the quiet woman goodbye, Quinn just patted the Latinas arm in response

"Thanks for a great Christmas day" Brittany said cheerily before hugging her friend too

They left her in the kitchen as they walked towards the door "Seriously Q; best Christmas I've had in a while" she smiled

Quinn looked at the Latina and ended up smiling too. She saw them walk out the door and it shut behind them before she started laughing

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see the young woman happy "What's got you giggling?"

"Lots of things; I stood up to my mother, like properly told her off, for one"

"Yes you did" she wrapped her arms round Quinn's waste "Shall we go tuck in the children?"

"Uh-huh" Quinn nodded but leant in and pressed a firm yet simple kiss to the brunettes lips

Once they were upstairs, they checked on Alyssa first. She was just climbing into bed what they entered.

"Hey Ally" they both knelt down next to her bed

"Hey mummy; Rachel are you going to leave because grandma told you to?" she asked sadly

"Oh sweetie" Rachel smiled "I'm not going anywhere" she stroked the girls hair back and kissed the top of her head

"Good, cos I'd miss you" Rachel and Quinn both smiled

"I'd miss you too" Rachel replied

"And mummy would miss you" the girl muttered sleepily as her eyes drifted shut

"I know mummy would miss me" she said suggestively to the woman knelt next to her. She got an elbow in the ribs in return

Quinn leant forward and kissed the top of the girls head just as Rachel had done before "Sweet dream princess"

The child muttered a 'goodnight'.

The adults then silently left, shutting the door carefully behind them and went into Logan's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for them.

"Hey my brave little man" Quinn started

"Mummy, why is grandma angry with momma Rae"

Rachel smiled again at her new name from the boy but then realised; maybe it wasn't right

"Logan I'm not sure you should be calling me that" he looked sad at Rachel's comment

"But you're like my momma right?" he looked between both women while Quinn looked back at Rachel who still stood awkwardly in the doorway, Quinn knelt in front of Logan

"Yes she is" Quinn confirmed "and I think she likes you calling her that, she just wasn't sure if you were allowed" she said softly to her son "Don't you momma Rae?"

She nodded at the little boy before kneeling next to her fiancée "Yes I like you calling me that, very much" she felt more comfortable now knowing Quinn approved

"Good" he grinned "I like having two mummies… why was grandma angry at you?" he asked again

"Well…" Rachel started but looked to Quinn for confirmation that it was okay to attempt telling the truth as gently as she could "grandma doesn't think that two girls should love each other the way a mummy and a daddy should"

He scrunched up his face in confusion "That's silly; you and mummy love each other, and so do aunty Britt and Aunty San and they're girls… what about Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine they're two boys…"

"Well that happens too, and grandma thinks that's wrong too"

"But she thinks a boy and a girl together is ok?" Rachel nodded "so she thinks its okay for daddy to run off with that harlot missa?"

Rachel gasped "Quinn Fabray what have you been teaching this boy!"

Quinn shrugged "He must have over heard me when I was ranting to San and Britt"

"I think that's enough talking for tonight little guy" Rachel said pulling the sheet back for him to climb into bed. He crawled in and she pulled the sheet back over him, tucking him in.

"Goodnight mummy"

Quinn kissed him on the forehead "Sweet dreams Logan"

"Goodnight Momma Rae"

She did the same as Quinn "sleep tight little guy"

They left him to sleep peacefully, as they retired to their own room. They changed quickly and quietly before getting into bed and facing one another

"Good night beautiful; I wish you sweet dreams" she said sappily

"Why would I want sweet dream when in reality anything I could only wish to dream of has already come true"

"… You sap" she muttered playfully in the dark

Quinn punched her in the arm

"Ouch"

"You started it" she snapped back just as playfully

Quinn was sure Rachel rolled her eyes to accompany the sigh she heard "Goodnight"

"Night" Quinn then turned over so her back was to Rachel, but it wasn't long before Quinn felt the brunette pressed against her back and an arm over her waste, as they finally drifted off to sleep after a long, hectic day.

…

The next day:

"Quinn stop fussing really" Rachel said as Quinn kept moving things and wiping invisible dust off of surfaces

"I just want to prove to him that we're doing better than them" she was wiping the kitchen side again

"Why?" she startled Quinn by poking her head over the nervous woman's shoulder and whispering in her ear "We are doing better than them… or we will be when you calm down… its only a coffee so he can see his kids" she reminded the blonde woman

"I know but they're going to be in our home, and… I don't know I just"

"You want to prove your doing better without him"

"Which obviously I know I am, but I want him to know that"

"Believe me when I say; I will make sure that he knows that okay?"

"Okay" she muttered, taking a breath to calm down

"Right now, go sit down and relax"

Quinn sat on one of the sofas, Judy was sitting in the corner quietly reading a magazine; things were still quiet since the argument the night before.

Alyssa and Logan were called down so they'd be their when their father arrived.

It wasn't long until the doorbell rang. No one moved so Rachel yelled "I'll get it… Don't all rush at once" she muttered sarcastically.

She opened the door to a familiar man and woman

"Daniel, Melissa; welcome" she let then through

"Hi Rachel" Melissa spoke quietly

"Hello" Daniel also said quietly

Rachel led them through to the seating area where they sat… quietly… in awkward silence

"So guys" Rachel spoke up confidently "Do you want to tell your dad what you got for Christmas?"

That got conversation going; once Christmas presents were mentioned there was no shutting the children up. It also showed Daniel that Quinn (and Rachel) could easily provided for them and make them happy.

Once they'd finished their ramble Daniel was able to hand out the presents he and Melissa had picked out for them; they were standard (yet expensive) toys that looked like they'd been picked off a list labelled 'must have's for children'. But hey it made Alyssa and Logan happy.

"I also put a little extra in their savings accounts this month" he said proudly as if it made up for all the damage he'd caused them psychologically; from his absence.

"Well their college funds are looking good already: by then they might not have to worry about finances for it" Quinn smiled with a slight hint of bitch added

"So How's Fabray and Bryant insurance going?"

"Really well actually" Quinn said proudly "Every things going well"

"Good, good… we got married" Daniel just had to throw that in

"Oh you did?" Quinn said only slightly surprised

"Yeah about 3 weeks ago" Melissa added. Quinn was quiet so it was Rachel's turn to play this game of verbal tennis

"We're engaged"

"Really?" Daniel looked more surprised than his ex-wife did a few seconds ago

"Yeah… I have a big ceremony in mind; I really want to treat Quinn" she added

Daniel was quiet

"That sounds wonderful" Melissa replied genuinely positively. Rachel wondered if Melissa's positive attitude was because she still felt bad about what she did to Quinn so seeing Quinn happy eased her own guilt.

"Can I get anyone a coffee?" Rachel offered…

The next few hours were painful. Quinn had managed to escape and help Rachel make the coffees; they overheard Judy making polite chit chat with Daniel and even Melissa momentarily.

The couple eventually left and Judy hid in her room for the rest of the day; Rachel felt guilty for what had happened and tried to apologies to Quinn but she told her; that there was nothing to be sorry about

…

The next day: late afternoon

Judy was packed up ready to go to the airport; Rachel carried the woman's suit case to the front door while Quinn called Alyssa and Logan "Guy's! Come and get your coats on; we're taking Grandma to the airport"

"Actually Quinn" the older woman stopped her "Could Rachel just take me?"

Quinn looked to the equally puzzled brunette then back to her mother while the two children thundered down the stairs.

"Erm-"

"That'll be fine Mrs Fabray, let me get my car keys" They had planned on Quinn driving them in her car before.

Quinn and the children said goodbye to Judy at the door, then a short bye to Rachel, who Quinn was suddenly feeling nervous for.

The lift ride and walk to the car was silent, so was the car journey at first; which made Rachel feel very uncomfortable, she was about to say something, anything; just to break the silence when Judy spoke up

"Are you going to look after them?"

Rachel glanced at the older woman in the passenger seat, with almost disbelief at the question "Of course I am; that's what I've been trying to get through to you"

"I asked Daniel a similar question when I found out he proposed, he said he would and look where that ended"

"She didn't love him… I think she was with him because you approved"

"I approved of him because he made the relationship…" she stopped herself

But Rachel finished the sentence "Normal?"

"Yes" she finished quietly "… I don't want to lose them"

"You think_ I'm_ going to keep you away?" Rachel questioned trying not to raise her voice "The only person who's going to keep you away from them is yourself, if you can't get over the fact that I'm with her" She pointed out "You don't have to like me" she added quietly

"They love you, all of them do" the older woman said quietly still looking forward

"I know" Rachel replied just as softly "And I love all of them; which is what I've been trying to prove to you for the past couple of days"

"I know, and you have"

"But I'm still not good enough?" Rachel was trying so hard to sound aggravated

"No… you are good enough… more than good enough" she said softly

Rachel wanted to smile at this glimpse of approval but she was waiting for something "But?" she pushed

"I didn't want to accept that Quinn was-, _is_ with another woman… When she divorced Daniel I was frightened that she'd end up like me: alone with two kids, okay so when Russell and I divorced our children were much older but… I didn't want her to be like me… And then imagine the hope I felt when she tells me she's in a relationship with someone else, and she's in love with this person, and so happy… and then, I found out its you; Rachel"

"I'm sorry I make you feel that way Mrs Fabray" Rachel said sadly

"That's the biggest problem of them all: I spent so long trying to find a fault in you because I didn't approve, and I've thought all these horrible things about you when I shouldn't… you're so good for all of them" Rachel was in shock and really wished she wasn't driving right now, because she had to concentrate on the roads, and she really wanted a moment to take it what Judy was saying "I've never seen Logan so confident, and Alyssa is toned down, she'd not as bossy over him"

"I'll admit I was very surprised when he butted in on our 'conversation' in the study the other day"

"Exactly, he stood up to me, for you… and he sees you as his parent… Rachel assure me that you will never hurt them"

"I won't Mrs Fabray, I care about them too much"

"Good"

For the rest of the drive they sat in a comfortable silence

Once they reached the airport, Rachel helped Judy with her case and walked her in, and up to the check in desk. Once Judy was ready they said their goodbyes

Rachel extended her hand for a hand shake "Take care Mrs Fabray"

Instead she awkwardly lent in hugged Rachel who tensed up at the action, but eventually returned it

"You can call me Judy"

"Okay Judy; you be careful "The older woman nodded and turned to walk away "…and" Rachel continued getting her future mother in-law to stop "Don't leave it so long until your next visit… I'm sure Quinn would appreciate your assistance in any wedding plans"

Rachel hoped she hadn't just blown it, by mentioning their wedding, and that Judy wouldn't take back everything she'd just said in the car

To Rachel's delight, Judy actually smiled "I think I'd like that, you take care of yourself and them; Rachel"

"I will Judy"

And with that the older woman disappeared between the groups of people rushing round the airport.

…

A short while later and Rachel was home again, she was greeted by Remi and Quinn

"Hey you're alive!" Quinn jumped up from her seat and tackled Rachel into a hug "What did she say to you?"

Rachel thought about it deeply before finally looking into Quinn's eyes "I think we made peace"

The look of stunned shock on Quinn's face was priceless

…

The next day:

Quinn and Rachel were relaxing on the sofa the television was on but they weren't really watching it. Quinn had been processing things since a certain older woman was mentioned when she finally spoke about it.

"I love my mother; despite everything. I still want her involved in my life the children's lives… our lives" Quinn said laying her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh good because I told her to visit sooner so she could help you make plans for the wedding" The brunette confessed

"Wedding? You're already thinking about that" Quinn looked up to Rachel's eyes

"Well yes, I thought you were too, didn't you say you wanted an autumn wedding? So we better get started while there are still so many options and places available; right?"

"It doesn't have to be all about me, you know" she said shyly

"But I want it to be… look at it this way: I'm the Blaine in this relationship, I proposed; and you're the Kurt, you get to make it all about you and make all the decisions"

"Wait I'm the Kurt? I don't think I'm dramatic enough for that" she giggled

"Don't worry I'll help you"

"How can I help you thought" Quinn asked sitting up again to look at Rachel seriously, the brunette just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "No not like that" Quinn swatted her shoulder "… you want to make our day about me, and you've worked miracles with my mother… so what about you… what about your fathers?"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea… it's been too long, they won't want to even talk to me" she said sadly, fidgeting in her seat

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"Why would they, I ran away from them, I left despite the fact I had nothing going for me, I chose _nothing_ over them; quite literally"

"But wouldn't you just want to talk to them, you'll never know if you don't try"

"Quinn, I-I just couldn't handle rejection again" She was now perched on the edge of the sofa with her head down. Quinn got up, knelt in front of the brunette and held her face

"Hey… if the worst happens, you've still got me, a dog and two children, one who is now calling you momma Rae all the time… and Alyssa's older so she'll probably stick to just Rachel, but she sees you as if you were her parent… but still; we love you and we'll still be here even_ if_ the worse happens" she finished with a soft kiss to the lips.

"… I don't even know if they still live in the same house-"

"They do" she said quickly "I asked Finn" she shrugged "He said one more thing… an I think its best I say" she bit her lip in her hesitance

"Go on" Rachel nodded with encouragement

"Well… you have an adopted brother"

"What!... I'm not surprised, after what I did, that they replaced me-"

"No, no they didn't! He's 16 now, they adopted him when he was 7 two years after you left, he has a Saturday job with Finn at the garage… and he asks about you"

Rachel looked up in surprise "He does?"

Quinn nodded "Your fathers told him all about his big sister… and when he wanted to know more he asked Finn"

"Do you know anymore?"

"Only his name… Jason, and that he wants to meet you"

"I didn't even know he exist until a few seconds ago; why would he want to meet me?" The brunette was now confused

"I don't know" Quinn got up and sat next to her fiancé again "Maybe your dads missed you so much and they told him the most wonderful stories about their daughter… one they will be proud of when she picks up that damn phone and calls them to tell them what she'd been up to lately"

Rachel sniffed, she'd started crying halfway through the mention of her having a brother

Quinn just hugged her. Logan wandered in "Momma Rae what's wrong?"

She looked up to him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "Oh nothing, come sit with us" Rachel waved him over; he jumped on the sofa next to her and she put an arm round him and an arm round Quinn

Alyssa then walked in "Why are you crying" she took a seat next to her mother and culled into Quinn's side as she put an arm round the blonde girl

"Oh nothings wrong" Rachel smiled "I think everything's going to be okay"

Remi then bounded in and jumped onto Rachel's lap, her claws digging into the brunettes legs, she yelped out a little in pain then 'oomph'ed from the increase in weight, form the heavy dog on her lap.

…

Rachel exhaled slowly, the telephone still in her hand. She was sat in the study in an armchair; she'd been there for about half an hour; with a routine of picking up the phone, dialling half a number, and then putting the phone down again.

The brunette didn't notice her fiancée standing in the doorway; watching the scene attentively. Finally Rachel dialled the whole number and held her breath as it rang.

She instantly froze when she heard voice on the other end of the line

"_Hello?... hello?... is there anyone there?... hello?"_

Rachel finally opened her mouth "Hi!" she screwed her eyes tightly shut as she cringed at herself yelling down the phone "Erm, sorry; Hello"

"_Hello"_ the voice greeted in a friendly tone

"It's…" her breathing got heavy "it's your…" she thought she might drown in air if she couldn't calm her breathing, she stopped herself and swallowed "It's your daughter; Rachel" she finally said four words down the phone; four words that could cause another drastic change in her life

Quinn didn't hear any response and could see that Rachel hadn't moved in her seat. Then finally there was a screech of joy down the phone; making Rachel jump; in turn startling Quinn. There was more noise on the other end of the line as the father that answered called the other one to the phone.

"_How have you been?_

"_What are you doing… what have we missed?"_

Quinn could hear questions fly from the phone

"It's been so long, I guess I really phoned because, well; I'm getting married?"

"_Oh my god, Rachel it's been too long… Who is she, tell us all about her?"_

"Well how long have you got?" she smiled with joyful tears in her eyes

Quinn left at that point; leaving Rachel to some privacy with (she and Rachel hoped) her re-established fathers.

The blonde woman looked around her; at the apartment: her family's home. At the children and dog playing in the living area: three very important beings to her. And then back at the study door where she could hear the woman she loved; and would always love; chatting and laughing.

And in that moment she thought to herself: Finally, _everything_ was looking positive.

**The end**

**So there we have it… what did you think?**

**(I have proof read but there's probably still a million accidental mistakes in there sorry)**

**I would say Reviews are encouraging but this is the end so I'll settle for: Please Review!**

**I'd love to know your thoughts; was that disappointing? What was your favourite/least favourite part of the story? Let me know ;) please**

**Erm…. That's all I think, yeah so; the end!**

**Oh maybe one last word... Sequel?**

**NOTE ADDED LATER: SEQUEL NOW UP!**


End file.
